In Many Years They May Forget
by ChocolateFrogsForMoony
Summary: The untold story of the Marauders, from their first year to their seventh.
1. Concrete memories and a silver blade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Remus and Sirius would've ended up together and everyone who died would still be alive. I shall not say names in case there's someone reading this who hasn't read the books, then again who hasn't read the books?

**Notes: **This is my first _proper _fan fiction. I do not know if I will continue writing it that all depends if you people like it or not. So do not be afraid to leave me a review, I will warn you though that I am an amateur writer so do not to be too harsh although I encourage critical feedback.

After roughly a year, I forgot about this fan fiction that I had attempted to write. So now a year later I'm going back to it, I am not going to edit the first chapter, as I hate reading my own writing back. So if you find any faults do not be afraid to tell me.

**Warnings: **In the near future yes there shall be male and male. So you are warned now, if you dislike it I advise that you leave the page. As I am not a fan of flamers. So you _**have **_been warned.

Remember the two R's; Read and Review.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Concrete memories and a silver blade_

Dreams are things we get lost in we can climb the highest mountain swim in the deepest of seas, although memories, are things we can't change. However happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light

"Remus, sweetie…" a voice said gently, shaking the dotted covers that Remus was under. It was the voice of a woman he would recognise even in the darkest of rooms. It was his mother.

Then a low voice answered, "Let him sleep Pam, after all it is his birthday."

"But I want to see if he likes his present!" replied his mother. Remus could hear the pout on her face.

As the March sunlight flooded his room through the crack in the pale green curtains, Remus slowly opened his tired eyes to look at the two figures sitting on his bed. The two smiling figures looked down and began to singing, terribly off key.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday, dear Remus,

Happy birthday to you!"

"And many more" grumbled his father as he chuckled. Remus slowly sat up smiling at his parents. He saw three neatly wrapped parcels at the bottom of his bed.

"Are they for me?" he asked in his high tone, hazel eyes wide.

"Unless you are an impostor pretending to be our Remus, then yes." his mother smiled as Remus looked a bit nervous "Here, this one's from me and your father" the tawny haired woman said, handing the small boy a medium sized box wrapped in balloon paper that was enchanted so whenever someone touched it the balloons would pop.

Remus soon had the paper torn off and was peering in at the gifts inside. He pulled out a muggle toy that was in the shape of a red ne naw—his father's idea, no doubt—however, Remus wasn't interested in toys like this. He was more interested in reading or getting read to.

However, his father believed that little boys should be interested in Quidditch and wrestling all the things it meant to be a man.

"It's a fire engine! I got it in a muggle shop," his father boasted, before saying, "However it was frightfully boring so I charmed the hose to spurt out water." he smiled. Remus was a little let down by this present but smiled and said "Thank you" anyway. Once again looking in the box, he noticed a small worn blue book. Picking it up, he read out the swirly print on the cover; "The Tales of Beedle the Bard"

"I spotted it whilst in— what's that shop again?" his mother asked his father. Remus' mother was a muggle but tried her best to fit into the magic world.

"Florish and Blotts?" the stubbly man suggested.

"That's the one!" his mother clicked her fingers, "And I thought you may like it, I know it's a children's book but-"

"I LOVE IT!" Remus said. Jumping out from under his covers and towards his mother, he wrapped his skinny arms around her neck "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he hummed but was interrupted when his father let out a loud cough. He was probably jealous because he hadn't got a hug and appreciation off of Remus. Just as Remus was about to give his father a hug, he spoke.

"This ones from your gran" He thrust a brown package into Remus' hand, who reluctantly sat back down and began to open it. He could tell his father was a bit upset that he hadn't gotten a hug from Remus. His father had been on edge for a while now always arguing with his mum and sulking around the house.

After Remus got dressed, he settled to a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs and beans (in the shape of a smiley face — his mothers idea, no doubt). Soon, there were knocks on the cottage door. They were relatives from his mother side. When his father married his mother, his family disowned him. They said that he should be marrying a pureblood.

The rest of the evening was filled with presents cake and stories. When Remus' aunt Nelly was half way through her badger joke, shouting could be heard rising from the kitchen. His aunt started to talk louder as though it was going to drown out the shouting. "…You didn't take your pills?" a loud whisper said "John! You need to take them …Remember what happened last time?" "I know and I'm sorry … I'll-" "No sorry's. You promised me that you would take them and you've been lying to me! It's not going to go away on its own!" Pamela said, as Remus' Aunt Nelly got up and walked to the kitchen. "Alright Remus," his uncle Michael said, "Fancy showing me your presents?" He asked, trying to take Remus attention away from the hushed voices in the kitchen. After an hour of mumbled voices in the kitchen, his parents finally came back out again as everyone decided it was time to go. "Bye. Thanks for coming" Remus said, seeing his Aunt Nell out of the door; the last person who was there. "Well, I'll be dammed. Nine thirty" John Lupin said, picking up the china plates and taking them into the kitchen where Pamela Lupin was washing the others.

"I know the night seemed to fly by!"

Sleepily Remus bid a "Goodnight" to his mum and dad. He started to walk along the hall to his bedroom, when he heard a tap on the living room window. Turning, he saw a very formal black and grey bird with a letter in his beak. He guessed it was from his father's work after all he did work in the ministry.

"Dad!" he called, not taking his eyes off of the bird.

"Yes?" his father said, looking at Remus but adverted his faze towards the window were Remus was looking. "Work" he muttered, opening the window and taking the letter as the owl flew away.

"What is it John?" Pam asked, coming out of the kitchen dish cloth in hand.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he was reading the letter inside as sweat beaded on his forehead. His eyebrows knitted together slowly as he whispered, "Fenrir Greyback"

Remus looked confusingly at his mother as if waiting for an answer. Instead she said, "Who?"

"Remember the werewolf case?" Remus' mother looked shocked and nodded her head. "He's escaped, I've been told to keep a look out a—" he looked at Remus and said, "Go to bed."

Remus unwillingly walked up the stairs knowing if he argued it would end in a screaming match.

He left his bedroom door ajar as he put on his pajamas. He strained to hear the hushed voices of his parents.

"…Well, can't they get someone else out to look for him?"

"They're doing their best, Pam …"

"But I don't think it'll be good for you in your condition. Remember the last time?"

"… Pam" he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

As Remus put on his slippers, he heard the sound of a door slam shut. He toddled into the kitchen to see his mother switch the kettle on.

"Mummy?" he said, walking through the door. The older woman's eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"Don't cry mummy! I'll help you clean up" the woman smiled, before saying, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" just then the kettle screamed in agony. Pam took it off the ring and poured the tea into a mug. "Be a dear and take this out to your father, but put on a coat first!"

Remus walked over to the coat hangers and retrieved his water proof jacket and slung it on his shoulders. He finally felt trust worthy as his mother handed him the cup with the sloshing hot liquid. He'd never been allowed to hold something hot before. Once he stepped out, his mother closed the door behind him. The kitchen light switched off, leaving him in the moonlight. A million twinkling lights hung all around the white orb in the sky it was truly breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his father said, sitting on the grass a couple of inches in front of him. He probably heard Remus' intake of breath

"How can something so beautiful turn people into evil beasts?" he spat out the last word.

"Well, they can't help it," Remus said, handing over the hot mug to his father, who was sitting on a tartan blanket "It's not their faults. It's the wolves that bit them"

"Ah, but you see that's it they become wolves and bite and kill other people" he took a sip before saying, "And Fenrir Greyback is one of the worst. He's helped make most of the wolves there are out there, which is why we try to round them up. Keep an eye on them"

"So what are you going to do with Greyback?" asked Remus, hugging legs to his chest. He could feel goosebumps on his arms. His father looked at him with a confused look on his face "When you get him what are you going to do?"

"Kill him" he said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Sometimes John forgot that his son was only seven and not a man. Remus sighed and looked down at his rain coat, fiddling with the open zip.

"That's unfair" Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Life's unfair" Remus didn't know how his father had heard him but he did. For a man of forty, his hearing was as sharp as a knife.

"Why has Greyback come for you … I mean. Weren't there other people on the case?" He said, twiddling with his thumbs now.

"Yes, there was but it was me who managed to catch him. I think that he wants me to suffer in the way that I made him suffer …" he trailed off, looking at Remus, who didn't dare ask what his father had done to make Greyback want Remus' father to suffer.

Not long after Remus' father finished his tea did he fall asleep. Remus could feel his own eyes getting heavier. His father was now on his back, snoring, his chest heaving up and down. Remus stared into the small forest that he'd been staring into for the best hour or so. He couldn't see anything. He was just about to decide wither he should get up and go to bed when he saw a flash of yellow in the shape of two round eyes.

He smacked his father's leg furiously but all he got was a grumble. As his father rolled over onto his side, the cup rolled out of his father's hand. Remus looked up. The eyes were heading towards him. Now he could hear the sound of a deep raspy snarl.

Remus began to shake his father hard but he just grumbled and shifted, he cursed his father for being a heavy sleeper. Remus stood up and began to drag his father towards the kitchen door. He half expected the wolf to go for his father but instead it walked past John Lupin and towards Remus who began to back away.

This was it. The end. "I'm going to die" Remus' whisper got caught in the wind and flew towards the wolf, which let out what sounded like a strangled laugh. Adrenaline began to rush through his body as he made a mad rush for the door but the wolf was faster. Its teeth were wedged deeply into Remus' torso narrowly missing his stomach and liver.

"STUPEFY!" a voice yelled, a voice that Remus recognized the a large blurry figure flew over Remus and hit the brick walls Remus' vision began to go hazy he felt himself dropping into a world of black he chanted in his head a prayer his mother used to say to him when he was little;

Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep,

If I die before I wake,

I pray the Lord my soul to take.

John Lupin threw more curses at the wolf but it was too fast and dodged out of the way. It tried to get back to Remus, but Remus was gone now. It was a wolf that was in him now. John looked at his son his eyes closed and blood coming out of his side …

"JOHN! RUN!" Pamela screamed, bursting through the kitchen door the werewolf turned around to stare at the skinny woman. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" she screamed her voice rising to a very high octave; a silver knife was in her hand. She ran up and collided with the werewolf not caring if she was hurt. The only thing that mattered was her son. She wedged the silver knife into the wolf's shoulder and pulled it out ready to make the killing stab, but the wolf retreated beck to the forest. The blood stained knife clattered on the patio.

She ran over to Remus and collapsed to her knees as she held her son in her arms hot tears streamed down her face. My son is dead … she thought there's no point in living. She rested her head on Remus' chest and was surprised when she heard the soft 'Boom boom … boom boom' A half smile spread across her face hope rushed through her as she picked Remus up.

"Come on, John. We've got to get Remus to the hospital" she said, standing up not caring that blood was dripping down her top and was smeared on her hands and cheek. John Lupin stood, teary eyed, holding the silver blood knife up to his throat "John … John put-put the knife down," She said, walking towards her husband, but with each step she took he held the knife closer. She stopped "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to ask as calmly as possible but her voice kept cracking.

"I-I wish I knew … but I-I can't live knowing-knowing that my son is … is a beast!" he stuttered, as if scared of his own son.

"No John … he's still our Remus … our baby boy. The wolf hasn't changed him" she tried to coax John out of it but he didn't seem to be letting up. "This is just the illness talking, not you! Come on and we'll talk about this" John had a very high form of depression and had to refused to take his pills. This was the fourth time John had tried to kill himself but Pamela was afraid that this time he would.

"But it has … tell-tell Remus I'm sorry … I love you Pam" he squeezed his eyes shut and dragged the jagged knife across his throat. Blood spurted out, hitting Pamela and Remus. John's knees crumpled and he hit the ground with a thud.

"JOHN!" Pamela screamed. Her voice cracked as new tears found themselves in her eyes. She felt that if she had cried any harder her eyes would fall out. But John was dead there was no way to bring him back … she carried Remus back into the house she had to get him to the hospital … quick.


	2. The Hogwarts Express and Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer: **As you already know, I am not J.K Rowling because if I were then why would I be writing on fan fiction.

**Notes: **So as I told you in the first chapter after a year I am finally coming back to this story, I am not to sure, how it will work out -you might have noticed that my writing has changed- or that some of the original plot has changed.

Originally, there were five chapters, which described -in great detail- Remus receiving his letter and what it said, as well as him meeting Lily for the first time, boarding the train, and saying goodbye to his mother. However, I felt that these chapters were dragging along and it was taking forever to get into the main story, so instead I took them out and wrote this. However, I still have them in a draft, so perhaps if enough people like this I might post them.

Might I also add that I am glad to see the positive response to this story. However I will say, please bear with me as my Grandad is currently riddled with cancer. So I am making plane flights to go over to where he lives, so forgive me if I do not post chapters in a while. But fear not as I will finish it, after all it's the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Also, I apologise for the incredibly cheesy ending.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be some male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, please leave the page.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The Hogwarts Express and Emerald Eyes_

It was a surprisingly warm day when Remus walked into his small kitchen, the eleven year old took a seat on the old chair, which creaked at his weight -even though it wasn't a lot- he promised himself if he ever had money, he would replace the chairs. His mother had been smiling widely before she produced a letter. In this moment, Remus' whole perspective on life had changed; he was overwhelmed by the sheer kindness in others. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks as he read the letter over again and again. Enclosed with the letter had been a note saying that Remus was to promptly meet Headmaster Dumbledore in his office to discuss his monthly visits. His mother and himself had embraced in a way they never had before as they laughed and sang over the letter, which brought them a joy that they never expected to have.

Countryside rolled by as Remus sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, the train had just left the station. A couple of students had peered in the room looking at Remus before carrying on walking. He picked a thread on the second hand robes his mother had bought him; he was the only one with his robes already on. The others -apart from first years- were wearing their robes. He watched as different colours of the different houses passed him this only made him more curious as to which house he would get chosen for.

The longer he thought about it the more he figured that when arriving at Hogwarts he would be told that there was a mistake and he was not accepted. After all, he was not sly or cunning to be a Slytherin on brave to be a Gryffindor or smart to be a Ravenclaw. Granted his mother had tried her best with him, he could not go to public schools, as teachers would get curious to him being missing each month and returning to school with scars. Therefore, his mother had taught him herself, she taught him basics like reading writing and maths. But he always felt that he was missing out on something, he would read his fathers old books on magic and the magical world hoping that this would bring him closer to what he couldn't have., He was also loyal however; the sorting hat would find a fault in this. He being a werewolf was big enough, after all, he did not have his own mind when transformed and that could lead to 'loyal' problems'.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone enter the compartment, he was brought back to reality by a small cough. He looked up to come face to face with a ginger girl who was beaming, her robes already on.

"I hope you don't mind, you've been staring out that window for ten minutes now." She smiled at him; this was the first time that Remus had ever spoken to a child his age. He was always around adults -especially because he was the only child of his family-, the first thing he noticed about the girl apart from her bright hair was her eyes. They were like two giant emeralds set on soft pale skin; Remus had to admit to himself that she was a very pretty girl.

"I don't mind," he said, only to feel embarrassed about zoning out. "Sorry."

"It's alright." The girl smiled, it amazed Remus that there were people out there who could be so _happy_. One day he wished to experience this happiness. The girl extended her hand and caught Remus' scarred hand with her smooth one. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Lily," Remus said, whispering her name. _Like a flower, _he thought. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Remus," Lily started, clearly thinking about something before realisation spread over her face. "Remus. Like Romulus and Remus? The legendary brothers who were raised by wolves and fought to the death for control of Rome?"

Remus could not contain the shocked expression that dominated his face. He didn't expect Lily, this girl whose looks were misleading to know this, however his shocked expression soon changed into a smile.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

A smile spread across her face as she chuckled. "Who doesn't get accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and doesn't buy all of the magical books they can find?" From this moment on Remus decided that from this point on he liked Lily. And for the first time in his life, he had a proper friend.

The train windows were tainted black due to the night sky, unaware to some pupils; this meant that they were almost at Hogwarts. Time was lost; Remus and Lily had sat and talked for hours about different spells, potions and Hogwarts history. Remus had learned that Lily was born to a muggle family and that she had a jealous sister who covered her jealousy by 'hating' her. In return Lily had found out that Remus was a half blood and that his father had killed himself -however he decided to miss out the fact that he was a werewolf as it would send her screaming and cursing him and possible expulsion from Hogwarts, even though him not a proper student-.

At some point during their conversation, a lanky boy with long hair and a hooked nose joined them. Lily had kindly introduced him as 'Severus', however judging by the look that Severus was giving Remus, Remus guessed that he was not willing to be friendly toward him. However Severus stayed in the compartment, anyway when he thought that Remus was asleep he leaned towards Lily and claimed in a whispered voice "Something's wrong with him."

To which Lily replied, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean by 'wrong'?"

"Well, just look at him. His robes, those scars, surely ther-"

"Severus. You can't judge people by their appearance, perhaps he doesn't have a lot of money and owns an angry cat? Give the boy a chance, you don't even know him." She said with a concerned tone as she turned back to look at Remus, although she was only eleven she felt a strong urge to protect this boy.

The train shuddered to a stop, Remus could feel someone shaking his shoulders. Lily's voice flooded the small compartment, telling him to wake up. With a yawn he did. He brushed himself down attempting to flatten his hair.

"Don't worry Remus, you look fine." She muttered, he noticed that Severus was absent as if reading his mind Lily said. "He's gone to find someone."

Remus gave a half smile and looked down, they walked out of the compartment, and other first years followed. Two excited first years ran past them and leapt off the train missing the steps, almost knocking Lily down, Lily shouted at them. "Hey, watch where you are going!" however the boys did not apologise. "How rude …" Lily muttered before noticing that Remus was not following, she turned around and walked back to him. He was now standing in the empty corridor of the train.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned she held his shoulders attempting to make eye contact with him.

"I don't belong here…," he murmured clutching a thread on the sleeve of his robes. He was afraid, afraid that people would find out about him and that he would be shunned. Sent away from the one thing that made him feel somewhat happy.

"Remus, you're not the only one thinking that. There are many first years out there thinking the same thing, heck even I'm one. But you _do _belong here. Why else would you get the letter? Hogwarts doesn't just accept anyone. And don't be worried, because you'll have me! If anyone tries to hex you I'll get them for you." She beamed, unaware what his real problem was. However, Remus smiled at her, she really did care for him.

Just as they were walking off the train he felt a warm hand take his, he looked down at their entwined fingers then up at Lily.

"Together." She said as they walked from the train.


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: **In the past couple of days I have not required any Polyjuice potion there forth I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **Firstly, I apologise for the 'lateness', but I would like to thank those of you who have been reading this. Your reviews make me feel as though I have something worth writing for!

I do hope that you'll forgive this chapter as I've had a lot on my mind and I feel as though it could have been better, however it is not my place to say what it is like it is your job as the reader to discover if you like it. As well as this, the sorting I have always found difficult to write, then again each writer as their own problems.

**The Sorting Hat's Song: **You may recognize the Sorting Hat's song as I have taken chunks from 'The Philosophers Stone', 'The Goblet of Fire' and 'The Order of the Phoenix'. Also with a slight modification by myself.

It seems as though the layout for my writing never wants to work. It has removed my 'spacers' and lines. Frustrating.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be some male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, please leave the page.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER THREE**

_The Sorting_

If any Hogwarts pupil or teacher were to tell you that, their breath was not taken at the site of Hogwarts they are obviously lying.

The anxious first years floated towards the castle on a shimmering surface of black, which looked like glass if it were not for the occasional ripple of water. The castle stood out against the black sky with the help of the half moon that hung in the sky beside a bed of stars, each window from the castle glowed orange and yellow. A sense of home washed over the eager first years, as they looked at the place that they would be spending most of their lives at.

One the first years exited the boats they were brought up a couple of stair cases till they reached a final one, at the top stood a woman in emerald robes a black bun tied neatly at the nape of her neck. A roll of thick parchment was in her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall said, a few boys behind Remus sniggered to which she glared at them her eyebrow raised. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She said before disappearing behind giant doors that lead -to what Remus presumed to be- the Great Hall.

The minute McGonagall walked behind those doors the small crowd burst into a flurry of conversation, people 'ooing' and 'aaing' over the beauty of Hogwarts. Others introducing themselves and making friends, some even guessing what house that they would be sorted into.

"What house do you want to be sorted in Lily?" Remus asked shyly, Lily's hand still in his; he didn't have the heart to tell her that his palm was sweaty and that he wanted to rub it on his trousers.

"Ravenclaw." Lily beamed. However, despite her cheerful facade Remus could feel her body shaking with excitement and nerves. "What about you?"

"I honestly don't know." Remus said, his eyes fixed on the dark wooden doors waiting for them to open.

"Well, whatever house you get put into they'll be lucky to have you." Lily smiled. With that the doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, a whisper from the back of the crowd could be heard.

"Looks like someone's been eating a bucket load of sour lemon drops." The voice sniggered; Professor McGonagall looked at the curly haired culprit with a raised eyebrow.

"We're ready for you now." She said, the doors opened.

There were four tables in the Great Hall, each decorated with their house colours. Green and silver for Slytherin, red and gold for Gryffindor, Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw and yellow and black for Hufflepuff. The hall burst into mutters as the young first years flooded in. Above them was a velvet black ceiling that was sprinkled with a thousand twinkling stars and a half moon, most students were confused by this illusion believing that it was in fact the night sky that they had just seen. Remus was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Lily's grip on his hand tighten, he immediately saw what her eyes were focused on. The Sorting Hat. Most students who sat and tables were waving at their family members or pointing at them and cooing 'aw's' and 'aa's'. Once at the bottom of the large hall the students halted in front of a long wooden table, which was occupied by teachers.

The hat was old and tattered and covered in patches, from beside Remus a boy with spectacles said "Do you think we've to pull a rabbit from it?" However, the boy was met with no reply most pupils afraid to answer him, the hall had fallen unusually quiet.

The mutters had stopped and all eyes were focused on the hat; the first years were scared to breathe. Then the brim of the hat opened -like a mouth- as its raspy voice began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me.

A thousand years or more ago,When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,Whose names are still well known:Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

The Four good friends decidedAnd never did they dream that theyMight someday be divided,For were there such friends anywhereAs Slytherin and Gryffindor?Unless it was the second pairOf Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?So how could it have gone so wrong?How could such friendships fail?

By Gryffindor, the bravest werePrized far beyond the rest;For Ravenclaw, the cleverestWould always be the best;For Hufflepuff, hard workers wereMost worthy of admission;And power-hungry SlytherinLoved those of great still alive, they did divideTheir favourites from the throng,Yet how to pick the worthy onesWhen they were dead and gone?

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you truly belong.

Once the hat was finished its song the hall busted into a wave of applause, the hat tipped the point of his hat -presumably bowing to those who clapped.

Professor McGonagall came forth clapping her palm with a scroll of parchment which held the name of each first year. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

A few of the first years let out a sigh of relief; some of the first years did not know how they would be sorted. They had heard horrific stories from their older siblings telling them that they would have to duel in combat to see what house they belonged to, or take a test. A few had even gone so far as to say that they had to sleep in the dungeons -which they elaborated by saying 'with a troll'- silly talk that the anxious eleven year olds believed. However, the thought of a hat did not scare them.

"Abbott, John!"

A scared looking blonde haired boy stumbled from the crowd and walked towards the stool, the first years were on their toes eager to see what would happen. The frayed hat was placed on his head covering his eyes; silence filled the air before the hat shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff's cheered as the boy walked from the stool towards their table, they patted him on the back and welcomed him.

…

"Ader, Christine!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

…

"Axaran, Benedict!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

…

"Babb, Lawrence!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

…

"Blabchard, Everdeen!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

…

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence, Remus and Lily looked towards each other wearing a confused expression, unaware of how _important _this moment was. Unknown to them Sirius Black is the son of Walburga and Orion Black; he is the heir to their fortune. The Black Family are renowned for their stance in 'pureblood society', they believed that half breeds, muggles, muggle born children and blood traitors should be punished for their actions. Every single Black had been a Slytherin; none had yet been in any house, for a Black to be in Gryffindor was barbaric. That was why at this precise moment you could hear a pin drop.

Sirius Black stood from the stool, knowing that he was the first Black to be in Gryffindor -and that the Gryffindors would probably despise him for this- "Well," He said. "Are you not going to clap?" He chuckled, a tone of anxiety in his laugh. In that moment, the Gryffindors decided that they liked Sirius Black; the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, whistles and cries. They were giving the Slytherin table 'the big finger'. This went to show that _anything _could happen in Hogwarts.

Soon, after the shock of Sirius Black being sorted into Gryffindor the sorting continued. It wasn't long before the register got to 'E', Remus kept giving Lily anxious looks.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily turned to Remus and whispered in his ear "No matter what house we get put into you will _always _be my friend." She smiled and pecked Remus on the cheek, giving him a red face; she walked to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and as if already knowing by the look of her it cried.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Despite Lily's words, Remus felt his heart sink. He looked towards the Gryffindor table, which Lily was now sitting at, people shaking her hand and clapping her back.

Soon the crowd begun to dwindle, the pupils sitting at their house tables bored and hungry. Remus mulled over in his mind what would happen if he were sorted into certain houses, how people would take it. How would he take it?

"Lupin, Remus!"

_This is it. _Remus thought to himself as he walked towards the stool, he could feel his legs shaking, his palms were sweating furiously he rubbed them on his trousers, he was suddenly aware that all eyes were on him however once the hat was placed on his head all thoughts of the busy hall were hidden. Everything was gone, silence filled his ears, it was just him and the hat.

_"You have a smart mind, Mr Lupin." _A smooth voice whispered in his ear. _"But where to put you. Ravenclaw perhaps? You could strive in Ravenclaw! What's that? You are unsure of yourself. You would surprise yourself Mr Lupin. Then again, you're loyal, very loyal. Perhaps Hufflepuff? But then you would be wasting your intelligence … Then there is Gryffindor. You are brave Mr Lupin, very brave. You still doubt yourself? … Well perhaps it better be …"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus couldn't believe it; perhaps the hat had gotten it wrong? After going through so many pupils surely, the hat had made a mistake. However, there was no mistake. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers; however, to them they were just gaining another pupil. However, in that single moment Remus felt as though he belonged. Forgetting where he was he felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder. A few people -namely the Slytherins- sniggered as McGonagall told him to "Move along." Blushing furiously Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table, he was sure that he had heard someone mutter '_Loopy Lupin_' on his way back. But their snide comments didn't matter to Remus because in that moment he felt infinite.


	4. The Twinkling Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I am still not J.K Rowling; however, I have used some work from her book 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'.

**Notes: **Originally, I was going to have this combined with 'The Sorting' however, I felt as though the way I ended Chapter Three was good and I didn't need to add this on, however I wanted to show Remus talking with Dumbledore. I apologise for this chapter, I wasn't sure of what to write. Dumbledore is always a hard character for me to write. I only hope that you'll forgive me and keep reading. I have to admit that most of Dumbledore's speech is from 'The philosophers Stone'.

Sirius Black. Do not be afraid about how he acts in his first years at Hogwarts he _will _change eventually.

Fanfiction seems to not want to show any spaces or lines I put in between chapters, so the layout looks rather plain. I noticed that in my third chapter I wrote 'Loony Lupin' instead of 'Loopy Lupin', I guess I had Luna Lovegood on mind. But, since fanfiction is not letting me edit any of my writing just pretend that it said 'Loopy'.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be some male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, please leave the page.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_The Twinkling Eyes_

It must have been an hour or more that the sorting took and yet no pupils had let out a groan of displeasure or boredom; they watched intently as the pupils were sorted. Even the Slytherin's were somewhat quiet. Eventually the last of the names came. It was truly amazing just how many wizards there were in Britain alone.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried one last time before becoming lifeless, the sorting was over.

The school stayed silent as they watched their headmaster Albus Dumbledore stand, his long white beard reaching past his stomach, his robes a dark navy. His eyes smiled brightly as he addressed the pupils, old and new.

"Welcome!" He said, his arms spread open. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"That'll be right." A whispered mischievous voice said from the Gryffindor table.

However if Dumbledore heard he did not act like it as he continued. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hootch. And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song. Everyone rise!" Everyone stood up from their benches smiles plastered on their faces, the Slytherin's however looked displeased. Dumbledore took his wand from his robes and pointed it towards the bewitched ceiling; a long line of gold ribbon spilled out and formed words in the air as the pupils bellowed:

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now, they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

The students ended at different times and sang out of pitch but it was wonderful all the same, a moment shared by them all. Dumbledore smiled and clapped looking pleased.

"Such a sweet sound music! A magic beyond all we do here! Now, I am sure after our singsong you will be tired. Off to bed you trot!"

The prefects from each house stood up and started to direct the first years to their dorms, Remus stood to follow the prefects. They were led up marble staircases and were warned that they liked to move at their will. Remus smiled as he thought this peculiar; surely, stairs couldn't have working minds? He shook his head at the question, anything was possible at Hogwarts. He was lost on his adrenaline of being sorted and meeting new people that he'd almost forgotten about his meeting with Dumbledore. He had read the short letter so many times that he had memorized it.

_Dear Mr Lupin, _

_I understand your problem; however, I believe that it should not stop you getting a proper education in witchcraft and wizardry. So I would like to propose you the offer to attend Hogwarts, we shall find a place for you to transform each month and Madam Pomfrey our school's healer shall take great care of you. After the feast please come to my office, I shall tell someone to collect you from your common room. _

_Kind regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

They walked in a corridor a gaggling group of first years who were soaking in every area of the castle when they came to the end, a portrait hung on the wall. It was of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked in a low voice.

"_Porcum Rostrum._" The prefect said her voice crystal clear as the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, which they clambered through, once out on the other end they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. A deep shade of red covered the walls, gold lining the room, comfortable armchairs sat beside a roaring fire.

As the first years were being led up the spiral staircase to their dorms a figure came out from the whole in the wall, the boy stood stall Gryffindor crest proudly on his chest. Everyone turned to look at him, as he stood breathless.

"What is it Creevey?" The male prefect who had introduced himself as 'Frank' asked looking at the boy.

"I'm here to escort Remus Lupin to Dumbledore's office." He said.

"Very well then," Frank said as he turned to look at the group of boys following him. "Could Remus Lupin please go with Creevey here?"

Remus stumbled out of the crowd and tripped up on a foot that was placed out in front of him, he turned around to look at the boy who had done it. He was met with cold grey eyes and a smirk as Sirius Black muttered "Loopy Lupin" a boy that stood beside him with glasses chuckled. Remus lowered his head as he walked towards the blond headed boy called 'Creevey'.

II

Flickering torches that seemed to have an everlasting burn, illuminating the corridors. Remus and Creevey walked in silence. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the fifth year, did he know? Surely no one told him, of course they couldn't have. It was paranoia.

"Here we are," Creevey said as they came face to face with a stone Gargoyle. "_Fizzy pops._" Creevey said to the Gargoyle, which surprisingly moved to let them walk up the spiral staircase. Remus' heart begun to beat against his chest, he knew he shouldn't be nervous, Dumbledore wanted to help him. However there was a thought in the back of his head, one that he had not been able to get out of his head, what if Dumbledore was luring him into the castle to hand him over to the ministry. He was after all an unregistered werewolf, due to his mother being a muggle she didn't know what to do when she found out what happened to her son once a month, so she hid it.

Remus came face to face with a dark wooden door; Creevey said his goodbye and left him. Remus' hand hovered over the doorknob when a voice emanated from inside.

"Come in."

Remus reclined his hand curious to know how Dumbledore knew he was outside, he reached for the handle again and opened the door. Dumbledore sat behind a wooden desk his hands clasped in front of his face; he motioned towards a chair in front of him.

"I am sure that you do not wish to stand in the doorway all night Remus," Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes, Remus walked forward, the room was truly spectacular. Different vials sitting around the room a large globe of the world sat in the corner however it did not have normal countries instead it had some he had never seen before '_Alia Terra_' surely that was not a country. Remus sat in the chair his eyes focused on Dumbledore's, his blue orbs smiling. "I trust you received my letter?" He asked to which Remus nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment or two.

"I understand Remus that you have been brought up with hiding yourself, what you have become. For your own protection your mother did not allow you to interact with other children." Dumbledore said. "However, people aren't as bad as you think they are, not everyone is out to hurt you. In fact I believe that there are a few Gryffindors chomping at the bit to be your friend." Dumbledore smiled, picking up a black circled sweet that sat on a dish on his desk. He offered Remus one however, he declined politely.

"I trust that you would like to know what is happening with your lycanthropy." He asked.

"Yes please." Remus replied, finding courage. He felt stupid now for thinking that this man would ever intentionally hand him over to the ministry.

"This year a tree was planted in preparation for your arrival," Remus couldn't help but feel touched at this, they had gone to this much trouble to help him. He felt an overwhelming urge to cry. "It is called 'The Whomping Willow', it hides a passage way to an abandoned building in Hogsmeade. This is where you will transform. Our healer Poppy Pomfrey shall take you out an hour or two before the full moon and collect you in the morning and heal you -and trust me she's good at that. Is this alright with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Do people know …?" Remus asked curiously.

"The teachers have been informed yes, so they will why you are absent from classes. However I think it wise that the pupils do not know, we don't want any scared parents." Dumbledore laughed, trying to give light to the situation, however Remus felt uneasy at the fact that he could scare a grown adult. "Well, I mustn't let you stay up all night! Off to bed you go." Dumbledore smiled seeing Remus out of his office.

Remus walked down the stairs only to notice that Creevey was standing waiting on him, this made him smile.

"Is your name _really _Creevey?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nah, its Owen, but everyone calls me Creevey." He smiled as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Remus yawned as they walked through the corridor. "You tired?" Owen asked.

"Yes."

"It must be the excitement." Owen said with a knowing smile.


	5. Loopy Lupin

**Disclaimer: **I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **I am ever so sorry for this late post, as when I write I like to be as accurate as possible and I had to do a lot of research for this chapter and for future chapters. In fact, I even had a calendar for 1971 up whilst writing this, I do hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I also would like to apologise for the 'shortness' of this chapter, also I feel as though it is moving in blocks. It is not flowing, quite yet. Hopefully it shall soon. Originally, I was going to write more about the lessons however, I could not find anything to write about however I am sure you will be seeing more of the lessons in the future.

Also, I would like to ask you, my dear readers. What do you think of Sirius? I understand if he is being a spoiled brat right now, but trust me he will -_eventually_- turn into the Sirius we all know and love.

Something else that I have noticed, is there a bell that signals the end of lessons? Or have I merely overlooked it in the book? Feel free to leave a review letting me know.

**Professor Infaus Infelix: **Is my own character, I needed a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher so I made one up, his name is Latin for 'Unlucky' I saw it fitting as most of the DADA Professor's have been unlucky since Tom Riddle was not appointed the position to be the new DADA teacher.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be some male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, please leave the page.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Loopy Lupin_

Remus awoke to a soft haze filling the dorm room; due to being tired, the night before he had barley remembered entering his dorm. He looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet 5:30. _Well at least this will give me enough time to get ready_ he thought to himself gathering his things, he wandered aimlessly around the castle until a friendly Ravenclaw Sixth year showed him where the shower rooms where. Once he was freshened and in his new school uniform -that was left on a chair beside his bed- he wandered around the dorm, the other boys asleep their curtains pulled around their bed.

As he looked around he noticed more, not only had a uniform in his exact size been laid out, his trunk was at the bottom of his bed _'R.J. LUPIN' _carved in cold peeling writing on the top. His muggle clock was also beside his bed as well as his fathers watch, a variety of his favourite books sat on the cabinet as well.

"You Loop- Lupin?" A tired voice said, Remus turned to see a boy with messy light brown hair looking at him rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Y-yes." Remus said, not to fond of his new 'nickname'.

"I'm Gudgeon," The boy said, standing up extending a hand to him. "Davey Gudgeon." He smiled a toothy smile as he started to strip there and then, _does he not have any descents? _Remus asked himself as he kept his head focused on his hands. He looked back to see that Davey was dressed in his uniform. "So what did Dumbledore want with you?" Davey asked sitting on the bed beside Remus as he pulled on his shoes.

"He wanted to talk to me about plans, my mother's very ill you see. So I'll be gone every month to visit her." Remus lied coolly.

"Oh, sorry mate. Hope she gets better!" Davey said with a sense of awkwardness as he patted Remus' back. "I've got to run; I said I'd meet my sister so we could go over my classes. Bye!" He said with a wave and Remus was alone.

Remus stood up and walked towards the window, he felt as though he could see for miles, Hogwarts grounds spread out in front of him. It truly was a beautiful site, far in the distance he could see a tree that moved ever so slightly. Remus could tell that it was The Whomping Willow, however unknown to the students there was one very simple way to immobilise the fierce tree. Walking back to his bedside cabinet Remus noticed a sheet of paper that was certainly not there before, he looked at its fine print it was his timetable for the day. He lay in bed scanning the timetable all of the subjects seemed decent, apart from the bolded letters '**FLYING LESSONS**' if there was anything more he hated it would be flying.

"JAMES! WE GET TO FLY!" A voice cried, Remus looked over to the bed beside his the curtain still closed. Clearly one of his fellow dorm mates had discovered their timetable.

"Keep it down Sirius, some of us are trying to sleep." A groggy voice replied. Remus felt himself stiffen at the name 'Sirius', if there was anything who had loathed Remus so fast it was Sirius Black. Remus didn't know where the hatred was coming from -since he had never met the boy before- _perhaps he knows? _Remus asked himself. He had been asking himself that a lot recently.

"You're no fun James," Sirius replied pouting. "I'll go show Gudgeon."

The sound of bare feet hitting the wood floor echoed Remus' ears as a familiar shaggy head turned to face Remus, they stared for a moment, Sirius' mouth opened and closed for a moment as he stared at Remus who was now sitting upright.

"Have you seen Gudgeon?" Sirius asked.

"He left a while ago." Remus replied shakily.

"Alright, Loopy!" Sirius called a smirk on his face as he started to get dressed. Remus remembered a piece of information that his mother had told him _'if people ever call you names rise above them, it is not your fault that they get entertainment out of making you sad._' He stood and grabbed his book bag and walked out of the dorm, missing a smile on Sirius' face.

II

Remus' day had turned out to be alright, he ate his lunch beside his familiar fiery haired friend.

"I must say," Lily was rambling. "That I found Transfiguration absolutely," She shovelled more food into her mouth. "Enlightening! I did not expect to be able to turn a match into a needle!" She pushed a piece of meat in her mouth whilst talking. "You did exceptionally well Remus! We were the first people in the class to do it!" She finished her lunch with a satisfying drink; Remus had to admit for a small girl she certainly could eat.

A couple of first years students had already begun to file out from the hall, this earned an eager look from Lily. They both stood and walked out of the hall towards their next class: _Defence against the Dark Arts. _As they neared the classroom, they noticed a crowd of first years a voice bellowing over them. A faint hazy figure floating in the sky as he sung:

_'Loopy Lupin all alone! _

_Loopy Lupin never on the throne! _

_Loopy Lupin has no friends! _

_He'll be alone forever!_

_Ha, ha, he, he ho, ho! _

_Looney, Loopy Lupin! Looney Loopy Lupin!'_

The words stung admittedly, however it was the laughs on people's faces as they heard the song. Remus recognized the ghost in the air as 'Peeves' the schools poltergeist, the prefects had warned the first years about him.

"Again, again!" A voice cried, clapping its hands. Remus instantly recognized the voice, Sirius. A bespectacled boy 'James' beside him looking uneasy.

"For Merlin's sake!" Lily shouted as she spread the first years that were in a circle around the poltergeist. She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at Sirius. "_Entomorphis_"

Suddenly Sirius was shrinking, a worried expression on his face, he went down and down until he was barley visible. His robes laying on the ground a small black beetle lying on top of them.

"What have you done?" James cried as he picked Sirius up, Remus had to stop himself from laughing -as did the other first years-. Lily walked up to the beetle in James' hand.

"What's stopping me from squishing you right now?" she teased, Sirius the beetle shrunk under the sleeve of James' jumper. Lily smiled as she walked over to Remus.

"Aren't you going to change him back?" Remus asked, Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're such a spoil sport Remus," She smiled. "I'm sure James shall inform a teacher. But," She looked towards James. "If he dare say it were me I will curse him with a hex worse than 'Entomorphis'." James looked frightened by this threat, which amused Lily, _those two will be the death of one another_ Remus thought to himself.

"Oooh, little ickle firsties getting into fights and not even their first proper day at Hogwarts!" Peeves clapped his hands, this caused a worried expression to crawl across Lily's face. "What till Dumbledore hears-"

"That will be enough Peeves!" A hard voice said, the first years turned to see a stern man. Peeves slowly floated away blowing raspberries at the students and Professor. "Potter, take Sirius to do Professor Flitwick."

Once in the classroom the Professor stood in front of his desk staring out at the hopeful faces. "My name is Professor Infelix," he started as he got up to the chalk board and wrote his name in swirling letters that would give you a headache -Remus was not looking forward to taking notes in this class-.

He sat in a desk beside Lily, her books and quill already out on top of the desk.

"You will be pleased to hear that there is no work assigned for today, Headmaster Dumbledore only wishes for me to," Professor Infelix paused for a moment before scrunching up his face and saying. "'Break you' into the subject." He forced a smile.

"Now can anyone tell me what 'dark magic' is?" Infelix asked. Lily's hand shot up. Everyone else in the class new the answer but were to lazy to raise their hands.

"Ah, Miss Evan's is it?" The Professor asked, she nodded. "Go on then."

"Dark Magic, or the dark arts. Refers to any type of magic that is used to cause harm to others even sometimes kill. The dark arts have many spells including hexes," she chuckled. "Brewing harmful potions and the unforgivable curses."

"Well done, Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor." Infelix said impressed that a first year could know so much. "Now can anyone tell me what the unforgivable curses are?"

Again, Lily's hand shot up, this was going to be a long lesson. Of course, Remus knew the answers to most of the questions however, he hadn't the confidence to put up his hand and tell the teacher, and instead he sat looking at the quill on his desk.

The classroom door opened, not a soul turned their head to see whom it was they were too engaged in the stories of the unforgivable curses to care. Remus turned however, seeing a weak Sirius Black wobbling into the class, clearly pained by his couple of minutes as an insect. James Potter followed closely behind, a podgy boy with blonde hair and watering blue eyes patted a seat beside him staring at James.

"I saved you a seat James," The boy said.

"Thanks Pete." James said sitting down as Sirius sat in front of them beside Davey Gudgeon.

Soon the class ended and the students left feeling considerably dumb due to Lily Evans. Remus and Lily walked the corridors towards the grounds of Hogwarts when they were interrupted by a loud cough, they turned and came face to face with Sirius, James the small boy Peter and Davey.

"What do you want?" Lily asked strongly, Remus however shied away behind her. She was stronger than he was, much stronger despite the beast he became once a month.

"I want to repay the favour." Sirius smirked pulling his wand from the sleeve of his robes. He raised his wand completely unaware of Professor McGonagall walking towards him. "_Acc-_" He started but was stopped when a hand rested on his wrist.

"Mr Black might I remind you of what Professor Dumbledore said? No spells outside of the classroom-"

"But Professor!"

"Enough Mr Black, this is your _first _warning!" McGonagall said walking away.

"You're lucky!" Black sneered before shoving past them, however all though his face was scrunched in disgust his eyes showed a pain. That made the whole thing felt forced, for a moment he had let his mask slip as he walked past. Or did Remus just imagine that? He probably had.


	6. Full Moons and Bobby Pins

**Disclaimer: **I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **I have noticed that I have an annoying habit in which I write 'teacher' instead of 'Professor', so far I've managed to re-read and see where I have made this mistake however sometimes I don't. So I apologise if you see this mistake. Feel free to let me know.

I have been thinking about small bits I put in for example 'Remus' late night walks around the castle' how he found the kitchens etc, I have been thinking about making them one shots. What would you as the reader think about this?

Do forgive me if I do not update in a while as I have exams coming up, but I will try my hardest to work around them. Your reviews are appreciated; it is nice to know that people out there enjoy reading this story.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be some male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, please leave the page.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Bobby pins and full moons_

Weeks passed and slowly but surely Remus' confidence grew; his hand would rise in classes. The Professors shocked that a small quiet, shabby boy could know so much. Of course, most of the first year's confidence grew, that saying Sirius Black's certainly grew. He and James Potter had adopted the name 'Pranksters', their most recent prank leading Sirius onto his fifth warning from Professor McGonagall. Any more warnings and a letter would be sent home -and possible expulsion- of course Sirius stormed around his dorm kicking things talking about how his mother would throw a fit but he 'didn't care'. However deep down he did, he couldn't get expelled and yet he continued to prank. How two boys had managed to cause so much havoc Remus will never know.

Another thing he will never understand was whose smart idea it was to put himself and said troublemakers in the same dorm. Remus could clearly remember a couple of nights ago when they had all entered the same dorm, Peter red in the face, James shocked, Sirius and Davey looking relatively calm.

They ignored Remus and Remus ignored them.

Most of his nights Remus would spend on his bed eating a bar of chocolate -courtesy of the house elves, on his second night at Hogwarts he had discovered the entrance to the kitchens on one of his 'late night walks'- and read a book. They never questioned what he was reading or asked him how he was; it was simply the way things worked.

II

The morning sun was hazy in the sky, a million drops of frost glittered in its light as they clung to the grass. Remus' feet made a satisfying crunch as he walked. His breath visible before him, gloved hands shoved deep in his pockets a knitted scarf tied tightly around his neck. He wished dreadfully for a companion although everyone was still asleep, Remus had always been a morning person. It was his favourite time of the day.

Mornings were wonderful thing, no darkness all-light.

You see in the mornings things were crisp and clear, the skies were often blue bird song unusually calming, because there was something that the mornings had that night did not and that was light. For most of his life, Remus had been subjected to darkness not physically but mentally of course, his mother had tried her best to involve him in 'normal' 11-year-old boy activities. Remus would come to see just how much his mother went through for him she was only a muggle after all.

After skirting around the lake for He retreated towards the castle to find a few pupils awake, sitting enjoying breakfast. Only a few Gryffindors were up their eyes heavy as they rested their chin on the palm of their hands trying not to fall asleep. Davey was sitting talking to Peter, his plate full, a fry up galore. Although Remus would normally be willing to go and talk to them, he wanted to avoid awkward conversation. It was no mistake that Sirius had been sent many howlers since sorted in Gryffindor but none were filled with such foul and vulgar language since the one he received last night.

Remus will never forget the look in Sirius' eyes, later in the night he could hear him crying behind closed curtains. Had the situations been reversed Sirius would have told everyone about Remus crying however, Remus was not willing to stoop to his level.

He looked towards the other house tables a few pupils sitting by themselves catching up on their studies however, one boy stood out violently from the rest of the crowd. Instead of his normal 'black-robe' uniform, the boy was in an outrageous colour of pink his Ravenclaw tie standing out remarkably well against it. No doubt, his mother had picked it out for him.

Remus walked towards the table and took a seat across from the boy who did not lift his head from the book in his hands. "Hi," Remus said clasping his hands in front of him. There was a silence. "What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Harwitts Magical Adventures," the boy said looking up from his book, his blue eyes wide with mischief his blonde hair perfectly sculpted. He beamed a white smile at Remus. "What brings you to the Ravenclaw table?"

Remus wasn't sure but had the boy just batted his eyelashes? He suddenly regretted sitting down at this table. "You looked lonely." Remus said shyly.

"Oh," The boy said as he closed his book. "There's no need to lie to me." He smiled again.

"Lie?" Remus choked.

"Oh you're one of the shy ones!" The boy exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Well then just to let you know that yes, the rumours are true. I did in fact save my own parents from a ring-horned crowned puff." He smiled smugly fixing his robes as he said this, Remus' eyebrows knitted together with confusion. A 'ring-horned crowned puff'? Remus had read every book he could get his hands on and he had not heard of such a thing. He was positive that the boy was making it up however instead of voicing his thoughts he extended his hand.

"Remus Lupin." He said, the boy took his hand and said.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." He smiled another ridiculous toothy smile. Now that he mentioned his name Remus did recognize him, a couple of nights ago, Sirius had said '_that ponce Lockhart_'. He had claimed that Gilderoy could not keep his eyes off of him Remus chuckled at the memory. "Remus?" Gilderoy clicked in front of Remus' eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, he needed to control his 'daydreams'.

"I asked you 'how did you get those scars'?" A completely innocent question on Gilderoy's behalf. If only he knew how many answers that one question held.

Remus could feel heat rising to his face, he had thought of everything else but how could he forget this? Of course, people were going to ask him where his scars came from. "My mother," Remus started. "She owns a dog, a big dog. He's sort of rabid sometimes …" He lied through his teeth, but by judging by the look on Gilderoy's face he believed him.

"You poor thing!" Gilderoy squealed before prattling on about how he had once fought of a vicious dog with his father's wand. Although Remus wasn't listening he was to busy remembering his first transformation in Hogwarts.

_Madam Pomfrey came for him at exactly nine in the evening, no questions were asked, he waited outside of the Fat Lady's portrait and saw the healer scurrying along the corridor. _

_"Hello there," She smiled, her cheeks rosy she had an extra blanket for Remus to wrap around himself. "It's cold out tonight," She added as she took Remus' hand in hers. "My name is Madam Pomfrey, now Remus don't be keeping anything from me. You need anything I'll be here for you." Another smile. "Think of me as your Auntie Pomfrey." She chuckled. _

_Remus immediately felt safe, he didn't normally feel this around people had just met. Perhaps it was her round appearance or her smooth voice that had lured him into this sense of security. The halls were empty apart from a few fifth years however they did not bat an eyelid all they saw was the schools healer helping a 'sick' pupil to the infirmary. They exited the castle and walked onto the grounds the waxy moonlight guiding their path however; it was not at its peak, which meant that Remus still had time. _

_All around them was dark Remus' grip tightened on Pomfrey's hand; she smiled reassuringly and gripped back. They stopped in front of a tree, which was violently swinging trying to hit them. _

_"I've got to go get a stick Remus, but please wait here I'll be back in a second." Madam Pomfrey smiled before turning away. Remus pulled the patch-worked blanket tightly around himself, the freezing wind slapping his face, his eyes watered as he searched in the darkness for Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't see her. He began to panic wondering if she would be back in time, what if something had happened to her and he was left to wait here for __**it**__ to happen. All thoughts were left however when a voice from the darkness called. "Got one!" _

_Pomfrey came trudging up the small hill her face beading with sweat a long stick in her hand, she poked the stick through some of the swishing branches and hit a knot on the tree with a satisfying 'crunch' the tree stopped swinging as they walked forward. _

_"Come on, don't be shy dear." She helped Remus into a small hole at the base of the tree then lowered herself down. The tunnel they had entered was pitch black, the only noise was a slight howl of the wind and their breaths. "Lumous." _

_Light flooded the tunnel as Remus felt another grasp on his hand. Perhaps he had to spend the night in this tunnel. But what if I escaped through the hole in the tree, he thought to himself questions bubbling in his throat but he decided not to bombard Pomfrey with these questions, as she was being nice enough. They walked for what seemed like forever, for a couple of moments Remus had actually had an insane idea that he had missed the full moon entirely, although they came to a halt in the middle of the tunnel. Pomfrey pointed up there was a wooden square in the ceiling, she pulled on a latch she climbed up her skirts swishing then she helped Remus up. _

_"Here we are darling," She smiled. "The shack. Or as it's now called 'the shrieking shack'. Dumbledore had a few of Hogwarts ghosts come here and make a lot of noise so as people wouldn't get suspicious once a month." _

_Merlin they have thought of everything, Remus said to himself. _

_The whole shack seemed to sway with the wind, Remus was afraid that the house would crumble at any moment. He was led up the stairs to a room with a broken piano and a bed a couple of pieces of furniture. _

_"Here we are," She smiled as she looked at Remus her heart filled with love, this poor little boy cursed with a life of pain. She wanted to hold him close and to tell him everything would be alright, all Hogwarts pupils were like children to her, not being able to have any children of her own made her respect these children. Help them when they scraped their knee talked to them when they were sad. She watched them grow into wonderful people and she wouldn't change it for the world. "Now dear, I'll be here to collect you in the morning. Try and wrap up warm for the time being, however I do suggest that you remove your pyjamas before you change we don't want any accidents." _

_She walked pulled a jar from her robes that had a flame flickering inside of it casting a hazy glow into the room. _

_"Good luck Remus." She said with a last smile as she walked from the room. _

_The next couple of hours felt like a life time, Remus wandered the room looking in every corner, he hit a couple of notes on the piano only for it to give out a strangled cry. Dust covered every inch of the walls and surfaces. _

_Then it started a tingling sensation -like pins and needles- covered his body, this was his warning. He removed his pyjamas and folded them on top of the wardrobe that was in the room. He felt foolish standing there naked in the room, goose bumps covering his body. Then a deathly snap echoed around the room, Remus fell to the floor as his bones began to replace themselves. His head manically moving his skin stretching trying to make room of his extended skull, claws burst through the tips of his fingers. A million hairs pressed through his body like a million tiny needles pricking him. Then he was not himself, a howl echoed around the room as the wolf tried to make sense of where he was. _

II

_The next morning Remus had woke in the infirmary covered in bandages, his wrist christened with bite marks his face a series of gashes. It hurt to move he was pretty sure he had cracked a rib, but there was Madam Pomfrey bustling around making potions and giving them to Remus. _

_"Thank you," Remus mumbled as he took some skele-grow. _

_"No need to thank my sweetheart." Madam Pomfrey said as she patted Remus' head. _

Remus found himself sitting in transfiguration, Gilderoy nowhere in site, he remembered getting up and walking listening half-heartedly to Gilderoy's story. But his mind was a thousand miles away, wondering about what pain tonight would bring him. If he could he would push the full moon forward to another day, he did not know if it was his imagination but he felt pins and needles running through his fingers.

"Now class, since some of our pupils have decided to cause trouble," Professor McGonagall said a look towards Sirius and James. "We will be taking notes this lesson about how transfiguration is key to wizarding life."

The pupils groaned and pulled parchment from their book bags, quills dipped in ink they began to copy out what the Professor was writing on the board. Her back turned towards the class oblivious to the rude gestures Sirius was giving her, Remus shook his head and continued taking notes. Lily sat a couple of seats in front of him beside Severus Snape, Lily had tried to keep her friendship mutual and loyal, spending some time with Remus and some time with Snape -since Snape had refused to be in the company of Remus.

A snigger.

Remus turned his head to see Sirius waving his wand, a bobby pin from McGonagall's hair slowly fell to the ground, then another, then another until all of the pins started dropping to the ground, her black hair tumbling out of its neat bun. She turned around red in the face, Sirius had long since put his wand back into his robes and picked up his quill trying not to laugh.

"Mr Black!" McGonagall roared. "That is it! That is your final warning!" The class was taken back at her outburst. Remus could see a hint of sadness in Sirius' eyes. He was suddenly filled with images of his mother beating him senseless like she had promised in her howlers, Sirius' breath quickened as she pointed towards the classroom door. "Out!" She uttered.

Sirius stood and started to walk towards the door but Remus found himself standing, the class gasped at this, Sirius turned confusion printed on his face as he looked at Remus.

"What is the matter Mr Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"S-Sirius didn't do it," he took a deep breath. "I-I did. I was practising some spells I had read about and must have mucked one of them up. I-I'm sorry Professor, I won't do it again." Remus played with a lose fingernail refusing to look into McGonagall's eyes. He could feel Sirius' eyes boring into the back of his head as he stood there, the whole class transfixed by this. Why would Loopy Lupin stand up for Sirius Black, the one who had tormented him since the day they arrived in Hogwarts.

"Very well Mr Lupin," Professor McGonagall said not quite believing him. "I trust you not to be so foolish when learning spells. You may sit down Mr Black. And remember that your warnings are still there."

Sirius gulped and walked back to his chair watching as Loopy Lupin re-took his seat, the class continued staring at him. For the rest of the lesson Sirius tried to catch Lupin's attention so he could say 'thanks' however not once did Remus look at him. He stared mutely at the board and copied his notes.


	7. Forgiveness and Sweaty Palms

**Disclaimer: **I wish I were.

**Notes: **This Chapter is a filler -do forgive the shortness-, it is the continuation of the previous Chapter. Originally, they were meant to be in the same Chapter but that would have led to a lot of mumbling.

My computer decided to be a git and not connected to the internet, so I apologise for this slow update.

A big thanks to all of you wonderful people who have taken a small moment from your time to read this. I cannot describe the wonderful feeling to know that someone likes reading what you've wrote.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Forgiveness and Sweaty Palms_

Remus was sitting at lunch with Lily, first years buzzing with excitement and gossip about this morning's transfigurations class. _It was just a kind gesture_, Remus repeatedly told himself and those who asked: '_why did you do it?_'. Lily was upset with him, upset that he would own up for something that he never done in order to 'protect' Sirius Black from expulsion. Although she did not hold it against him, it was his decision and she would still be his friend no matter what.

He was tucking in to his lunch when a shadow loomed over his plate; he looked up to be met with familiar ice-cold eyes. Remus could feel eyes on him, anxious first years wondering what would happen; in all honesty, it wasn't anything that 'big'. The older pupils had heard of Sirius Black's dislike for Remus Lupin, but they believed that perhaps he wanted to make amends instead of beat Remus senseless like some first years thought.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked, speaking for Remus, he wished that she wouldn't do that.

"I'd like to speak to Lupin." Sirius said trying his hardest not to snap at Lily.

"Well what if he doesn't wish to speak to you?" Lily asked folding her arms a piece of her hair falling into her eyes.

"Oh, piss off Evans and let me talk to Lupin?" Lily looked shocked, she opened her mouth to say something but Remus cut her off.

"What is it Black?" Remus asked trying to make his voice sound strong, although you couldn't miss the slight quaver in his pitch. Beside him, Lily was furious, she wanted to walk away with Remus and leave this no good troublemaker.

"Try to take better control of your girlfriend," Sirius mumbled, Remus' face turned beetroot red.

"I-Lily-we-She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled, Remus felt even redder and that had nothing to do with the fact that he could hear Lily's amused giggle in his ear.

"Sure she's not." He smirked. "I thought I owe you a 'thanks'." He smiled genuinely at Remus, he wouldn't dare tell Remus that this was the first kind act that someone had preformed for him, not even James. "So, y'know thank you." He mumbled not entirely confident with saying 'thank you's' considering he had not done it often.

"You're welcome." Remus replied with a smile.

"Why'd you do it?" Sirius asked bluntly, he then mumbled. "I mean it's not as if I've been kind to you. I thought you would've been happy to get rid of me."

"It is not a persons actions that define them it is their thoughts and although you may project this 'tough-troublemaking' image, I do believe that there is a somewhat good side to you. You just need to discover that side." Remus smiled shyly as he poked the potatoes on his plate with his fork, he didn't know what he expected Sirius' reply to be. After all, it was a poofy thing to say, Remus mentally slapped himself.

"You're the first person to believe in me like that." Was Sirius reply, Lily mimicked being sick. "I thought perhaps we could start over?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." Remus replied, Sirius stuck out his hand in front of him, Remus looked it at curiously before Sirius said.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Sirius Black and you are?"

Remus chuckled before taking Sirius' sweaty palm in his. "Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you."


	8. Indestructible

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I will admit happily that I have been studying hard -for exams- as well as this fanfiction. I have had many fun hours -no sarcasm intended it really was fun- of analysing the Prisoner of Azkaban and other books to find out as much as I could on Remus and Sirius and Remus' 'furry little problem'.

I have also planned the boy's further school years, so I know what I shall be writing about. Also, I hope you notice some important foreshadowing in this Chapter. Not for any 'big' event, although I must admit that I feel rather proud for putting this in.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Indestructible_

To say that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin became best friends after their reencounter with one another would be a lie. Although Remus had, forgiven Sirius there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him Sirius was not to be trusted. That the 'start over' had been a coy plan to hoax Remus. Sirius on the on the other hand believed that he had made a great friend in Remus, for the life of him he did not know why he had chosen to torment him. Perhaps his Black family blood tie would be harder to break than he thought.

II

For the rest of the school day Sirius had talked with Remus, to classes, from classes, in classes even some classes he wasn't in himself. He wanted to get to _know _the boy he had so cruelly teased since the start of term. In all honesty he couldn't see why he had done it Remus was a really great person.

Whilst walking through the corridor Sirius stole a glance at Remus who was clutching his second hand books to his chest, his sandy hair falling into his eyes, which were following his.

"Sorry." Sirius blurted, looking at his own feet.

"What for?" Remus asked, although he knew what for he just wanted to hear Sirius say it.

"For being a git. To you especially." Sirius put his hands deep in his pockets.

"It's alright, not everyone can help being an obnoxious git." Remus laughed this earned him a punch in the air, he bit on his lip and smiled as not to show how painful it was.

"_Porcum Rostrum._" Sirius said to the portrait of the Fat Lady who swung open. The common room turned to see who had walked into the room; hungry eyes followed Remus and Sirius as they walked up the stairs to their dorm. They opened the door and walked in, James was sprawled on his bed reading a copy of '_Quidditch Monthly' _Peter was on the floor with Davey playing a game of Wizard Chess. Davey was clearly winning. "Wow, I can almost taste the excitement in the air." Sirius droned sarcastically as he walked over to his bed and took a seat.

The occupants of the room stared awkward and Remus who stood in the doorway -which he knew he should not be doing because it was his dorm as well as theirs- they did not know why Sirius hadn't started teasing him. They sat there gob smacked especially when Sirius called over to Remus.

"Come on in Remus, it's your dorm too!" He chuckled leaning back on his bed his arms behind his head. Remus walked in awkwardly and placed his books in his trunk, he could feel the burn of eyes on his back. "James, do you fancy Remus or something because you're bloody oggiling him like a Nimbus 1970." Sirius laughed again.

"Ew no." James said throwing a pillow at Sirius. "Besides I don't like guys!"

"James you don't even like girls." Sirius smirked.

"There are more important things than girls, like causing mischief!" James retorted, Sirius nodded before murmuring.

"Touché."

The boys in the rooms nodded their heads in agreement to this, Remus sat on his bed crossed legged looking at the others. Sure he had spent the best part of a month in their presence he never really got to know them.

"So, why are you not trying to bite Lupin's head off Sirius?" James said as though Remus was not there.

"We've," Sirius looked at Remus. "Came to an agreement."

"Oh," James said before walking over to Remus. "I'm sure you already know me, but I'm James Potter." He shook Remus' hand as two voices from the floor called out.

"I'm Davey, but you already know that to!"

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." The blonde watery eyed boy squeaked.

"And you all know me," Remus said playing with a thread on the bottom of his trousers. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hi Remus!" The boys said together in overexcited high-pitched voices before laughing.

When Madam Pomfrey came to collect Remus that night, she had never seen him happier, wide grin spread across his face. He had friends. Of course, Lily was his friend, but she was a girl and there were some things he could not talk about with Lily like he could with the boys.

On his walk he re-played memories over in his head of the previous hours, he had played Wizard Chess with Peter and beat him several times. Sirius and James had started betting galleons on who would win between Remus and Davey -the Wizard Chess Champion- however; it looked like he had met his match in Remus. They had also told Remus of their future pranking plans and how they managed some of their previous ones. Remus had proven useful as he had told them some spells they could use to enhance their plans, he know he should've been a good pupil and reported their plans but he didn't want to wipe the smiles of their faces.

II

When Remus woke rain was battering the window like tiny pellets, he groaned to himself as he tried to sit up, at his groan Madam Pomfrey scurried into the room and hushed Remus telling him to lie back down.

"You've broke a rib sweetheart," She gave Remus some skele-grow which he unhappily drank. "A few scratched and bruises but apart from that you're fine, a couple of boys were here this morning asking for you." She said sounding displeased, for the life of him Remus could not think who would come to visit him. His mind was hazy trying to make sense of his surroundings, and then it dawned on him. He could imagine their faces as they stood at the door asking to see him. "I hope you haven't been telling anyone?" She asked.

"I-I haven't," Remus started panicking, what if they had found out? "What did they say?"

"Not a lot just asked to see you. I told them you were sleeping." She said patting his hair as she waved her wand over his broken body mumbling some spells.

Remus could feel his breath quickening, what if they knew. What if they hated him? They had to know, how else would they know that he was here. He would be expelled from school surely.

The rest of the night Remus ran possible scenarios through his head mentioning, a few to Madam Pomfrey only to have her brush them off with 'nonsense'. She never understood how life changing this one little fact could be, if they did know. What would happen to them, what would happen to him? Due to his frantic breathing and thoughts, Madam Pomfrey brewed Remus a sleeping drought for a dreamless and easy sleep.

The next day Remus walked to the Gryffindor common room like a man walking to his death, he had been excused the whole day from his lessons in order to fully recover. On entering the common room, no one batted an eyelid, however on walking up the stairs he felt as though all eyes were on him. The next couple of steps were a blur he opened the door and saw a familiar site.

"Remus!" Sirius called standing up, his eyes running over him taking in all of the new scars. "Merlin! What happened? Was it that bloody dog?" He asked as James stood from the bed and Davey and Peter rose from the floor. Their frantic murmurs as they looked at Remus. Remus could feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Gilderoy Lockhart told us about your mum's dog, that great mutt!" James said. "I don't care if it is your mum's favourite dog, I'll put it down for her. You look a mess."

"Thanks James." Remus smiled shyly, not used to this amount of affection he felt oddly sorry for his mother's imaginary dog.

"Do you want to come out with us?" Davey asked, sensing that Remus felt awkward. "We're going to go play 'touch the Whomping Willow'." He grinned. "I've managed to do it six times without getting hit once!"

"You shouldn't be doing that!" Remus said feeling his voice raise an octave. "You could get hurt?"

"Me?" Davey laughed. "Never, I'm indestructible!"


	9. Poor Davey Gudgeon

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **Quick update -I know, I bet you're shocked-. This is another filler Chapter, however do not fret as more will come. Also a quick question for my readers, how do you think about how I've wrote Dumbledore? Along with other characters, I have found him hardest to write.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Poor Davey Gudgeon_

However, Davey Gudgeon was not indestructible, whilst Remus had denied the offer to go out and play 'touch the Whomping Willow' the others had not. Remus was sitting in the common room catching up on the work he had missed whilst in the infirmary -that Lily had so kindly got for him- he was in the middle of copying out her notes when the common room door burst opened. James came in red in the face like he had been crying, Sirius came in his expression drained of any emotion Peter followed and he was crying wiping his jumper across his nose.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked concerned as he stood from the armchair he was sitting in.

"We-we were-" James continued to explain but his voice was weaving in to one pattern that Remus could not understand.

"Repeat that?" He asked, this time Sirius spoke.

"We were playing touch the Whomping Willow … and it was Davey's turn. And he, and he ran for it but a branch came out of nowhere and it …" He trailed off; Remus could feel his stomach sinking.

"There, there was so much blood." Peter said sniffing loudly.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"He lost an eye Remus," James spoke up as he sat down. "His parents are coming to collect him; they said that Hogwarts is 'unsafe'."

"Poor Davey Gudgeon." Remus whispered as he sat beside James. He felt a guilt he never thought he would experience; it was his fault that poor Davey lost an eye. If only he had not been bit, the Whomping Willow would have never have been planted so they could not make that stupid game.

II

Davey Gudgeon was not heard after that, it was heard that his parents had shipped him off to Drumstrang but that is unknown. On going to the dorm, Davey's things had already been cleared away, his bed empty, no trace of him. For the next couple of days the boys had tried writing letters to him but they had came back unopened.

The news of Davey's misfortune had spread like wildfire across the school, each time he heard the story Remus would hang his head in shame. Dumbledore had made a speech referring to the Whomping Willow reminding pupils not to go near the dangerous plant.

"They'd be better just cutting it down; it's not as if it's important it's a bloody nuisance." Sirius would mutter.

Remus was preparing to go to his classes when a fourth year Ravenclaw stopped him and told him that he was to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, this was it. He was going to be told that they were cutting down the Whomping Willow so no further accidents could happen. He would be expelled immediately. If an older Remus were to look back on himself, he would laugh at how easily his younger self had seen every thing as an attack on him to get expelled.

Remus stood in Dumbledore's office for the second time in his school year, his hand clasping on to his book bag. The room was empty he looked around curiously before shouting "Hello?"

"Hello Remus," A voice said from behind him he turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "My you did get here fast are we eager Mr Lupin?" He smiled walking into his office.

"A Ravenclaw said you needed me?" Remus asked not moving from his spot.

"Yes," Dumbledore leaned against his desk. "I have seen you for the past days; guilt is on your face." He clasped his hands in front of him. "I want you to know Remus that you have no need to be guilty. A warning was set to pupils to not 'play' around the Whomping Willow, as you know a few of these people did not listen to my rules and one got hurt in doing so. But it is not your fault."

Remus sighed before nodding, Dumbledore was right. It was not his fault, Davey had been warned, however he could not stop that voice in his head telling him 'it was all your fault'. He managed to block it out before turning back to Dumbledore who had a wooden bowl in his hand. "Mint?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Remus smiled taking one.


	10. Thirty One days until mischief

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I cannot believe I am on my tenth Chapter all ready. Previously I have tried to write fanfictions and they have failed miserably as I found myself not being able to 'stick' to them. However I am trying my hardest to finish this, your reviews remind me that there are anxious people wanting to know what's going to happen next.

So this Chapter is dedicated to you all my wonderful readers.

The ending to this Chapter wasn't originally going to happen however I found myself writing it anyway and I figured that it fitted rather well. Might I also add that I have got my first exam tomorrow and I am scared -excuse my French- shitless, wish me luck because I'll need it.

Also, I have a few ideas for pranks in my head, but do you -the reader- have any good ideas for a plan that would remain in Hogwarts history?

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Thirty-One days until mischief _

_"Tragedy can bring even enemies together."_

_- Anonymous_

II

Of course, what had happened to Davey was a terrible tragedy however; his tragedy brought the four boys closer. None would be seen without the other. James and Sirius were like brothers -although they were loosely related by blood ties- they were joined at the hip, they would finish each other sentences. It was oddly sweet yet sickening. Peter looked up to James like a young boy looking up to his idol, he idolised James in every way he could, if it wasn't for Peter's obvious crush on another first year Gryffindor his idolism for James could easily been seen as a crush. And Remus, Remus was the brains behind their scheming. Remus was seen as their glue he held them together, he kept Peter 'under wraps' so he wouldn't wet himself each time James talked to him. He was one of the only people to be able to control Sirius whilst he was on a rage. He helped James with his studying. In retrospect Remus was a good addition to the group.

II

It was a Friday evening, the rain pounded against the window, the fire crackled. Remus sat on the plush armchair his legs crossed underneath him, a heavy book in his lap, as he read he absentmindedly played with his longing hair. Sirius and James were lying on the floor beside the fire enjoying his heat; Peter was sitting on the chair across from the fire nibbling on some snacks he had gotten from the kitchen. After thinking about it, Remus had told them about the secret passageway to the kitchens; the boys had beamed and immediately ran and got as much food as they could hold. The house elves loved the boys -especially Sirius- with his charming smile the house elves melted offering him anything he wanted.

"Thirty-one days." Sirius said from the floor staring at the ceiling.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." James smirked also looking at the ceiling.

"And what pray I ask what were you both thinking about?" Remus asked peeling his eyes away from his book to look at the two boys sensing mischief was on their minds.

"Why my dear Remus! You do not know?" Sirius said sitting him his hand on his chest a shocked expression on his face. James laughed sitting up whilst mimicking Sirius expression.

"Would you care to explain?" Remus smiled.

"I thought you would have known dear Remmiekins! That on the thirty-first of this month all Hallows eve will fall!" Sirius smirked. "In which case we are in need of a prank-"

"A prank that will have the school talking for weeks!" James added with a wink to Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and closed his book. "Is that all you boys think about pranking?"

"Is there anything else?" James said looking shocked.

"Did you have a prank in mind?" Peter piped up from his chair.

"Oh my dear Pete!" James said, Peter was on the edge of his seat hooked on James' every word. "Sadly we have yet to come up with a prank that will remain in Hogwarts history!"

"Surely you could think of something!" Peter said waving a chocolate bar around. "What about charming the Slytherin's hair green?"

"Boring." Sirius said from his first position on the floor. "We need something that evolves the _whole _school."

"…Charming the whole schools hair green?" Peter asked sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes, he tried to pretend not to be interested in their plans, however he did have a few ideas floating around his head. But he decided not to voice his ideas in case they shrugged them off as stupid.

"What about you Remus, you got any ideas?" Sirius looked hopefully at Remus.

Although before Remus could answer a voice said from behind him. "I hope you're not helping them with their mischief Remus." He would know that voice anywhere, he looked up to see Lily holding onto the back of his chair.

"Of course not." Remus smiled at Lily.

"O' you have no idea what your boyfriends been up to!" Sirius chuckled only to have James elbow him in the ribs.

"You better keep your boyfriend under control." Lily giggled pointing to James who was blushing furiously.

"What do you want _Evans_?" James asked.

"I was just coming to talk to Remus." She said sitting on the armrest of Remus' chair.

"To talk about what?" James pressed.

Lily shook her head in disbelief the ghost of a smile over her lips; could one boy really be so irritating? "None of your business Potter." To infuriate him more she bent her head towards Remus' ear cupped it and whispered something in it to which he blushed and nodded. "Goodbye Potter." Lily smiled as she walked away.

"What did she say?" James asked crawling towards Remus.

"You're drooling like a puppy James." Sirius cooed.

"Shut up Sirius."

"I was just being serious." Sirius smiled and Peter snorted.

II

_"Meet me outside in ten minutes to go a walk." Lily had whispered. _

II

After ten minutes of James and Sirius bickering about Sirius' awful puns Remus announced that he was going out for a walk, of course no one listened to him they were to busy in their argument however Remus was sure he heard someone call 'have fun'. He retrieved his jacket from his dorm and slunk outside, the cold night air nipping at his face a million rain droplets fell, clinging to his hair. Lily was standing in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds not a single drop hitting her, Remus raised his eyebrows curiously.

"It's a charm!" Lily shouted over the rain, a wide grin across her face.

"Would you mind?" Remus laughed and motioned towards himself.

"Of course!" Lily smiled and pulled her wand from her robes and ushered Remus forward, she muttered "_Ipsum Siccum_" The rain stopped hitting Remus; it was as if a glass dome had been placed over him.

"All better?" She asked linking her arm through Remus'.

"Yes." He smiled. _No wonder Sirius thinks she's my girlfriend, _Remus thought looking down at her arm. "Any particular reason you wanted to go a walk on a day like this?"

"Actually yes," Lily said looking away from Remus her posture stiffened as they walked.

"Oh?" Remus gulped.

"I've noticed things Remus," She started. "I know schools only started and I'm probably wrong -correct me if I am- but I've noticed you disappearing once a month. Conveniently on the night of a full moon and you don't return till a day or two later covered in scars and looking so weak …" She trailed off refusing to look at Remus' eyes, if she had she would have seen that they were filled with pain. "Is it true Remus … are you a-a werewolf?"

Two thoughts ran through Remus' mind at that moment he could: One, deny any charge of being a werewolf or two, come clean admit that he was.

Remus nodded, he could feel a stinging in his eyes, tears spilled down his cheeks. Lily noticed this and pulled Remus in for a hug.

"Don't cry Remus!" She said wiping his tears with her gloved hands.

"Do you hate my terribly Lily?" Remus asked not looking at her.

"No, no Remus. I could _never _hate you. Don't think for one second that I do." Lily took Remus' cheeks in her hands forcing him to look at her, her vibrant green eyes looked comforting and friendly. He pulled Lily in for a hug and clung to her as tears rocked his body. He didn't know why he was crying, was it Lily's kind words? Was it the fact that his secret was out in the open? "Severus has been getting suspicious of it all." Lily admitted sorrowfully against Remus' shoulder.

"W-What?" Remus asked sniffing. "He knows?" He asked more panicked.

"No! No, he doesn't. He just talks a lot about you and how it's a bit suspicious. But don't worry, whenever he mentions you or any problem that you may have I change the topic." Lily smiled, however Remus did not. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"If you know and Snape's suspicious, then how many more people know?"

"Who else spends more time in the library then me and Severus?" Lily chuckled. "No one knows, in fact it was his suspicious that led me to watch you and do a bit of research. But I can assure that no one else knows and even if they did I'd oblivate them for you … if you wanted." A smile.

"Thank you Lily." Remus smiled pulling Lily in for another hug, her hair smelling faintly of lavender. He sighed contently as he felt her hands clutching onto his jacket. "We best be getting back or they'll be wondering where we are." Remus laughed.

"Yes," Lily said as they walked towards the castle. "They'll probably think we're kissing or something!" Lily giggled, Remus could feel heat prickling up his neck but he laughed anyway.

And that was they way things were, Lily didn't hate him she loved him. She wouldn't let something as Lycanthropy affect her opinions on him. That's what Remus loved about Lily the most she was not quick to judge, she saw the goodness in others no matter how bad and tortured they were.


	11. The Heat Wave

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I do apologise for the late-ness, I seem to have found myself busy lately. I do hope you enjoy this Chapter.

I will admit that I have probably spent ten minutes staring at this opened word document and spent twenty minutes listening to Cabin Pressure than typing do forgive me.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

_The Heat Wave_

People were calling it the heat wave on the century, sixth year boys paraded around the grounds their shirts looped around their waists, young girls following them giggling. The lake had never looked so tempting all thoughts of the squid vanished from everyone's head as they floated around the depth. Four boys sat underneath a tree, its leaves crispy.

"If there was any time for a heat wave it had to be in bloody autumn." Sirius said folding his arms behind his head a few buttons on his shirt opened, beside him Remus sat his back against the tree as he read. "Remus, I swear you're the only person in the whole of school to still have your robes on. You bust be sweltering!"

"I'm fine, thank you." Remus said, however he was not fine. It had only been a week since his last transformation and the scars were decorating his body, he hadn't even thought to wear a long sleeved shirt.

"Even Pete's got his top off," Sirius looked over at Peter who was laying on the grass his podgy belly hanging out. "Even though it's not a pretty site." He muttered laughing. _If only Sirius knew how 'un pretty' my site was, _Remus found himself thinking as he looked at the words on his book. "Oh come off it Remus. I know you're not reading your eyes haven't moved once and you've been on the same page for about ten minutes."

"Leave him alone Sirius, if he doesn't want to take his robes off he doesn't have to." Said James who was throwing a rock over his head and catching it. "I've been thinking I might try out for Quidditch next year."

"You'd be really good at Quidditch James!" Peter piped from his position on the ground.

"You think so?" A wide grin as spread across James' face as he looked at the little rock.

"Yes! You'd be the best!" Peter sat up now excited as James began running about his hand outstretched.

From the grass, Sirius sat up laughing as James picked up a twig and pretending it was a broom. "And Potter's coming up for the snitch!" Sirius started clasping his hands over his mouth. "Oh! But what's that? The snitch has taken a sharp left!" James turned to his left abruptly. "He's almost there! So close!" James laughed as he ran around, his eyes focused on Sirius as he commentated. "Watch where you're going James!" Sirius called out but it was too late. James collided with the redheaded girl and knocked her to the floor.

"POTTER!" The girl cried out as she tried to push him off her. Hands grabbed James as he was hauled off Lily.

"Forgot how to use your body James?" Sirius winked at him before looking at Lily. "What do you want?"

"I was just walking, am I not allowed to do that Black?" She asked getting up from the ground surprised that Remus had not offered to help her.

"For Merlin's sake Evans!" Sirius began raising his voice when he was cut off by James.

"Ssh Sirius!"

"What?-" Sirius turned and there under the tree was Remus, his heavy lidded eyes closed lips parted as he breathed the book against his chest rising and falling.

"…Should we wake him up?" Peter asked.

"No," Lily said as she stood. "He's had it tough; would someone help me get him to his dorm?" She looked at the boys as she moved towards the boy removing his book from his chest.

Peter looked towards the ground as James and Sirius looked towards each other.

"I'll help." Sirius moved towards Lily and Remus, he picked Remus up his head lolling back. "Sweet Merlin he's heavy." Sirius groaned.

"Here let me help," James said as he took Remus from Sirius. "He's not _that _heavy."

"Would you both stop complaining and take him to his dorm?" Lily smiled as she watched James carry his friend to the common room, perhaps there was goodness in James Lily thought to herself.

Once at the dorm Lily stopped outside the door, "I'm not allowed to come in, barriers and all. Just take off his robe and put him under the covers perhaps dampen a cloth it is a heat wave after all." With that, she smiled and walked away.

James and Sirius stared at each other; Peter had clearly decided that he didn't want to take part in helping Remus. James laid Remus on the bed, "I'll go get a cloth, and you do the rest." And exited from the room.

"Thanks a lot mate." Sirius whispered into the 'James-less' room. He stared at Remus who was remarkably still asleep, he untied his shoelaces and pulled his shoes off, he then took his robes off and sat them on a chair. He made for his jumper and he could smell the sweat emanating from the smaller boy. "Why couldn't you have just taken your damned robes off Remus?" Sirius muttered as he pealed the jumper over the boys head.

Remus' head landed with a thud on the pillow, Sirius pulled his arms from the jumper and was taken back when he saw the scars that covered his arms. He threw the jumper to the ground -just as he did with his own clothes- as he looked at Remus' arms. A jumble of pink scars crisscrossed along his arms filling every inch, he could've sworn he saw teeth marks of a large animal.

"That's why he didn't want to …" Sirius muttered as he pulled the covers over Remus bringing them up to his shoulders so as James wouldn't see when he re-entered the room, he decided that this would just stay between him and Remus.

Sirius stood for what seemed an eternity just staring at Remus as his chest rose and fell, until James re entered.

"Got it!" He said waving a thick cloth over his head. "Sorry got caught with Evans, she tried to hex me."

"Hex you? What did you do this time?" Sirius asked as he took the cloth from James and put it on Remus' head.

"Well," James started.


	12. A soft hand

**Disclaimer: **Yes, you caught me; I am in fact J.K Rowling. I am currently writing slash on fan fiction. If you could not tell that was sarcasm.

**Notes: **So I felt bad about leaving you all with that short filler, so I decided to write this to appease you my dear readers. You also have to remember that our boys are only eleven so they've not started to look at girls -or boys- in _that _way just yet. So bear with me my dear readers.

I also apologise for the shortness of this Chapter, however I want to write more, but I am pushed for time. So I shall upload this and I promise you that the next Chapter shall be long, till next time.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE <strong>

_A soft hand_

After putting Remus' to bed James and Sirius decided that the only way for them to cool down was to have a swim in the lake, the squid didn't seem to be bothered to much about the pupils kicking around in the water. Peter had successfully fallen asleep on the grass however, James or Sirius were not jumping at the chance to carry him to the dorm.

Stripping down they jumped in the lake, they laughed splashing water at one another. They filled their lungs with air as they swam down to the bottom of the lake however it did not seem to end, they came up for more air as they went back under.

Soon enough the end of the day came and with it a cool breeze came, Peter had long since retreated to the dorm and the pupils to. Sirius and James were left floating on the glassy surface as they stared into the orange sky, their fingertips wrinkly from long exposure to the water.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Sirius said in a dreamy tone as he drifted.

"I know we shouldn't say anything to him," James started his eyes closed. "But what do you think Remus' scars _really _are. I mean there's no way that was done by a dog."

Thoughts flooded Sirius mind of the teeth marks on Remus' arms; they looked far too big to belong to any normal canine. "I know what you mean." He said.

"A cat, maybe, but it would have to be a damned of a cat to cause that many scars." James continued his rant on the many scars and bruises of Remus, unaware that Sirius wasn't listening.

"Why don't we just leave it?" Sirius stated. "If he wants to tell us why, then he will." He swam back to shore picking up as clothes. "You coming James?" He smiled as they began walking towards the castle.

II

Remus slowly awoke, the room was lit in a soft orange glow, he felt the top of his head only to feel a damp cloth. He brought it in front of his eyes to look at it when he noticed the scars on his arm. _How did I get here? _He thought to himself. _And who undressed me. _He slowly stumbled to his feet as he searched in his trunk for a clean jumper, he put it on over his head and made his way to the common room. Candles were dotted over the room, the fire was burning softly, he noticed Lily sitting in his usual chair reading a book he had let her borrow. He pushed thoughts of it being her because he knew about the barriers leading to the boys -and girls- dorms. That only left three people. Peter was out of the question considering he would be to weak to carry him, that only left James and Sirius who were nowhere in site.

Descending the rest of the stairs he walked up to Lily and sat down on the floor beside her, she was too engrossed in her book to notice him. He stared into the embers of the fire, had the person who had de-clothed him told anyone about his scars? Perhaps they thought he was a freak.

"Remus." A voice said from beside him he looked up into familiar green eyes.

"Hello Lily." He said looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Thinking," He sighed. "I seem to be doing a lot of it lately."

Lily sunk out of her chair and sat on the floor beside Remus picking up one of his hands that was placed on his lap; she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Touching Remus whenever she could, whether it be holding his hand or hugging him.

"What about?" Lily asked curiously, there could be many things a young werewolf like Remus could be thinking about.

"Just stuff." Remus said not wanting to bore Lily with the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"You know you can tell me anything Remus?" She said with a soft smile that could make even the saddest man feel happy.

"Do you know who took me to my dorm today?" He asked. Lily seemed rather taken back by this; it wasn't the type of question she had expected.

"James and Sirius," She said, his thoughts had been confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering how I got there." He smiled at her although there was no light in his eyes, Lily was about to say something else when James and Sirius walked into the common room.

"For the love of Merlin!" Lily cried standing up. "Put on some clothes!"

James stuck out his tongue playfully as he and Sirius ran up the stairs to the dorm. Remus didn't miss the small knowing smile that Sirius gave him; he would need to have words with that boy tonight.


	13. Night, night Remy

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **After a considerable amount of tea, I have realised that I owe you an apology -as I do many times- as the last two Chapters were rather 'crap'. I know I could have written more and extended on things, but I don't know why I did not. However, I do hope I can make up for those lacking Chapters with this Chapter. Do enjoy.

I have a question for you: What do you think of my dialogue between the characters? Do you think there are any improvements I could make?

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

_Night, night Remy_

Once the boys were fully clothed they returned to the common room, Remus and Lily were in deep conversation their faces pursed as they talked in hushed voices. However on noticing James and Sirius approaching they stopped.

"Oh don't let me and James stop you love birds!" Sirius winked, still set on the idea that the two were secretly in love. He sat on the couch and perched his feet on James' lap. At this comment, Lily let go of Remus' hand.

"Ooh someone's moody!" James chuckled.

"Be quiet Potter!" Lily said taking the book she was reading, turning to Remus she shook her head. "I don't understand how you put up with them."

"I don't know myself." Remus chuckled.

"We know you love us Remy!" Sirius cooed.

"'Remy'?" Remus muttered. "Since when was I 'Remy'?"

"Since two seconds ago … three seconds ago … four … fi-"

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Remus rolled his eyes. Although Sirius and James could be, the most annoying boys on the planet Remus loved them like brothers.

"I'll leave you to it Remus." Lily smiled patting Remus' shoulder as she walked towards the girls dorms.

"I wonder what it's like up there?" James said watching Lily walk up the stone steps.

"I'm sure you'll find out in all good time my friend." Sirius smiled punching James in the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus sat in the armchair still mulling thoughts in his head. "Remy, couldn't you have thought of a better nickname than 'Remy'?"

"Nah, Remy's fine." Sirius said looking at James whose head was lolling against the couch, his mouth open as a dribble of drool escaped his mouth. Sirius snorted. "Isn't he picture perfect?"

"I never thought that James Potter would be a drooler." Remus laughed as quiet snores emanated from James. "All that sun was getting to him…" He muttered.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Have you seen Peter? I haven't seen him since me and James went for a swim."

"Nope, I haven't seen him…" Remus said looking at his lap. "Speaking of earlier … I am guessing it was you who 'put me to bed'?" He asked, Sirius nodded. "Did you, you know, see anything? On me …" He asked finding his trouser leg very interesting.

Sirius was also finding the sleeve of his jumper very interesting to. "Uh, what do you been by 'see anything'?"

They sat in silence for a moment before Remus finally said. "Nothing, never mind." He shook his head feeling heat rising on his cheek. Sirius looked back at James, not knowing if he should confess to seeing the scars that decorated Remus' arms.

"Remu-" Sirius started but was interrupted when James jumped up from the couch swinging Sirius' legs from him.

"Merlin!" James cried his forehead beading with sweat.

"Bad dream?" Remus asked, all too familiar with bad dreams.

"You could say that …," James said still standing. "I was running down a corridor. From something. Then out of nowhere this hideous beast, probably about nine foot tall rounded the corner. It had long red hair and was screaming 'POTTER!' Then it lunged towards me and I woke up."

"Sounds horrifying!" Sirius mocked.

"Shut up you!" James said playfully punching Sirius. "I think I may go to bed though."

"Me too." Remus stood.

"Aw, you're not going to leave me all on my own Remy?" Sirius laughed as he followed them to the dorm.

II

_The full moon hung in the sky illuminating the dark forest below of which the trees were blurred, like an old photograph, the ages were frayed. Something was moving, advancing on prey. Then a voice crying out. _

_"Please don't do this," a sobbing voice, making the chase more fun. "You know me! Please!" Waving pale hands, red hair standing out against the black tree bark. "Remus, it's me Lily!" The voice cried. _

_Remus? _

_Lubb dubb, lubb dubb, lubb dubb. _

_A heart beat, like a humming bird flying. Lovely fresh meat, hungry so hungry. Hungry. _

_Lunging, tearing, biting, screaming, bloody. Enjoyable._

_"REMUS!" _

"Remus!" A voice repeated, a male voice. Hands on his shoulders Remus jerked up right colliding with something. "Shit!" The voice muttered clutching its head. Remus' hand flew to his own head were a pain was spreading.

"Sirius?" Remus muttered taking a closer look at the figure bending over his bed. "What…?" He trailed off.

Sirius climbed onto Remus' bed closing the curtains behind him. "Lumos." He muttered as a soft glow filled the inside of his bed. "You were crying…"

"Oh…" Remus said bringing the covers up around himself.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked shuffling forward, Remus' cheeks were tainted pink glistening with fresh tears.

"I-I was …" Remus started but his eyes began to prickle with fresh tears as images of a dead Lily filled his mind.

"Remus…" Sirius said sympathetically as he pulled Remus towards his chest. "It's okay…" He muttered stroking the boy's hair as he clung to him. "You don't have to tell me. I understand." He continued to rub the back in a circular motion, it reminded him oddly, of what he used to do to Regulus whenever he had a nightmare.

After what seemed like an hour Remus pulled away wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his pyjama top. "I've made you all wet." He sniffed pointing to the shoulder of Sirius' pyjama top.

"It's alright," The boy chuckled. "You should really get some sleep." Sirius said patting Remus on the leg as he opened the curtains.

"Wait!" Remus called, he looked back at his lap as Sirius closed the curtains. "Do you think you could … y'know … stay?"

"Of course." Sirius smiled as he lifted the covers enjoying the warmth from Remus. He moved forward and hugged the boy around his waist, Remus stiffened at this. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Remus smiled closing his eyes, his back facing Sirius.

Sirius smiled as he hugged into Remus. When Sirius was younger -and to this day- never once was he hugged by a member of his family apart from Regulus on the odd occasion, he understood that his newfound friends probably thought that it weird of him giving them hugs and holding their arms at odd times. But that was the thing with Sirius, he enjoyed physical interaction, it made him feel loved and wanted.

"Night, night Remy." Sirius sighed sleepily.

"Night Sirius." Remus smiled pulling the covers under his chin.


	14. Shower time with Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I do hope you enjoyed the last Chapter. I seem to be finding my Chapters getting shorter and shorter I hope you don't mind, I am usually used to writing long Chapters. Oh well. I have just started writing Chapter Fifteen and was almost ready to post it directly after I posted this however I'm pushed for time yet again so I shall upload tomorrow sometime.

Thank you _RawrFox _for pointing out a rather obvious typo, I really ought to re-read my writing thoroughly before publishing.

I have also noticed myself mixing up 'Remus' and 'Sirius's' names. I don't know why, but don't be afraid to tell me if you see this.

I know I have mentioned it before, but I cannot tell you how happy I am to get reviews. I would love to reply each one of them but I seem to find myself busy lately, most of the times I type the Chapters on my phone and then type them onto the computer before I have to dash. Which has surprised me because I am not normally used to updating this fast.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_Shower time with Sirius_

Sirius awoke the next morning tangled in the bed sheets, he groaned as he opened his eyes, only to jump as he noticed the small figure in front of him. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times picking sleep from them as he looked at Remus who was sprawled on the bed his pyjama bottoms rolled up to reveal more scars on his legs just like his arms. Sirius sighed as he stretched with a satisfying groan sitting up, he tried making sense of the tangled mess he was. Opening the curtains, he took a glance at the ticking clock on Remus' cabinet: seven o'clock, Sirius sighed as he stood.

"Not a morning person?" A voice asked from the bed. Sirius turned to see Remus sitting up his tawny hair sticking up everywhere as he rubbed his eyes yawning.

"And I can see that you are." Sirius yawned.

"I don't like to miss the day," Remus smiled as he rolled down his pyjama legs. "Unlike you, in bed till one." He chuckled.

"I'm not in bed till one!" Sirius looked shocked. "Okay … maybe I am. But only on weekends, I need my beauty sleep." He said flicking his longing hair.

"Indeed you do." Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Oi!" Sirius said shoving Remus ignoring the pained look on Remus' face; he wished he had not done that. "Fancy going for a shower?" He asked.

"Yeah, I normally do in the mornings anyway." Remus said collecting his things as the boys walked towards the shower rooms.

The shower room was a large room with large white tiles some decorated with images, there was also a wall separating the public showers from some private showers that some uncomfortable boys took, like Remus.

"Oh come on, we're both boys." Sirius chuckled.

Of course they were, however Remus did not want to shock the poor boy. He could hear the click of a shampoo bottle then humming.

"Are you not going to talk Remy?"

"I don't usually talk whilst in the shower." Remus said as he applied shampoo to his own hair. The room fell silent for a moment the running water the only thing filling the room, steam made Remus feel warmer than he should.

"You asked last night," Sirius started. "If I saw anything on you …" Remus gulped as he leaned against the wall. "I did." Remus didn't say anything, what was he meant to say at a time like this. "There was a lot of scars Remus and don't try to pretend to me, I know a dog didn't do that."

Remus was still quiet; he didn't know what to say, should he confess? After all, he had told Lily, what's one more person. However, this was Sirius Black. He would tell James, then Peter and unlike Lily they weren't so open-minded they'd be sure to ask to move dorms and sever their friendship. Remus was interrupted from his thoughts when he caught the end of Sirius' sentence.

"…does it? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, just know that I'm here for you mate?" He said as the shower switched off.

"Thanks." Remus said switching his shower off. Perhaps it would be best if things stayed like this, nobody knowing.


	15. The Prank

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **This is an extremely short Chapter I know. Do forgive me, I feel as though I am boring you with these 'fillers'. I would like to remind you that interesting things do happen soon although that's roughly in their 2-3 year. There is a possibility that I may skip some of their first year in order to get to 'the good stuff'.

If it makes you happy I'll let you punch me, go on, I know you want to.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFFTEEN<strong>

_The Prank _

The walk back to the dorm was a quiet one, Sirius couldn't help but feel baffled at Remus, of course, it was his business and he shouldn't tell him how he got the scars but he couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps he should tell James? Maybe he'd have some suggestions. On returning to their dorm there was two things the boys noticed one, Peter was sitting on his bed eating cauldron cakes, which was relatively normal considering his secret stash but two, James was pacing a skip in his step as he walked around the room. He clapped together and jumped with joy when he spotted Sirius.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed, and then looked towards Remus. "Remus!"

"Peter." Peter said whilst stuffing his face with a cauldron cake.

"I have it!" James said clapping his hands together.

"Have what?" Sirius asked eyes brows knitted together as he shot a glance towards Remus.

"A plan! A prank!" At the word 'prank' Sirius' face widened with a smile.

"Tell me!" He said dropping his dirty clothes as they walked towards James' bed and sat down. Remus rolled his eyes as he picked up Sirius clothes and sat them on his bed, before going to his own bed and making it.

"Well I thought that we could, make a potion? Or perhaps there is a potion … I don't know."

"Get on with it James!" Sirius groaned.

"We could go down to the kitchens and get the house elves -since they love you so much- to put a potion in each houses cups. Then when everyone takes a sip of their morning pumpkin juice their voices change into the animals of which house they reside in!" James said not pausing for a breath. Admittedly, the thought of the Gryffindors running around roaring was amusing.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said as he turned to Remus. "Is there a potion?" He asked knowing that Remus was probably the smartest of the four.

"I think I read somewhere about a _Sonitus Alterius _potion…" Remus muttered as he fixed the corner of Sirius bed moving on to Pete's bed. "I suppose I could always look it up again?"

"Thanks Remy, you're the best!" Sirius said practically jumping up and down with James.

"This is going to be brilliant!" James said.

"Wait," Peter said wiping crumbs from his pyjamas. "What noise does a badger make?"


	16. The One Eyed Witch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I never thought of my prank to be like that of the prank in Casting Moonshadows. I did read Casting Moon shadows a while back and I cannot really remember much from it, but now that I think of it, the prank is something like the one from it. If I am correct in Casting Moonshadows they change into the animals of the houses, they are in and in mine, they shall have the noises of the animals of the houses they are in. They do sound similar. However, there are only so many pranks the Maruaders can do involving all of the houses. I do apologise if anyone is upset that they think I am taking this idea, I can insure you that I do not intend to steal Moonsign's work. If it were not for the Anon, I would not have made the connection. I hope that this clears things up.

After doing my research, I noticed that Madam Pince -the librarian during Harry's time at Hogwarts- was not the librarian during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. Therefore, I have decided to make up my own librarian.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your keep of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

_The One-Eyed Witch _

The minute they could the two boys dragged Peter and Remus to the library. Claiming that the prank needed to be planned as soon as possible, Remus rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged. This earned a curious look from Madam Flosguars raised her eyebrows curiously at the site; Remus was a regular pupil at the library however the boys that were dragging him she did not know.

"Right Remy, can you remember what book you saw the potion in?" Sirius asked once they reached the potions section of the library.

"No, I cannot," Remus started. "And yo-"

"We're going to have to look through _all _of these books?" Peter said his shoulders hunched, he could barley read one book without feeling the urge to eat and sleep.

"Yes, that is the point Pete." James said. "Good thing we woke up early, eh?" James attempted to laugh although the site of the books stopped him from doing so.

"You can let go of my hand now Sirius." Remus said looking down at the vice grip Sirius had on his hand.

"Oh sorry!" He stuttered letting go with a little more force than he had intended. "It's just all of these books, made me shocked. People actually come here for 'fun'?"

"You think you're shocked? Look at poor Pete he's turned as white as a ghost." Remus said looking at Peter who looked as though he were ready to pass out.

"Maybe he hasn't had enough to eat?" Sirius chuckled; Remus elbowed him in the ribs for this. Luckily, Peter did not notice.

"Well, if we're going to find this potion we best start looking." Remus said pulling a book from the shelf a thick cloud of dust following it. Peter groaned as he did the same.

"What was the potion called?" James asked from behind him thumbing through a book.

"_Sonitus Alterius._" Remus said skimming the through the book that he had in his hands. He shook his head before sitting it on the floor and picking up another book.

"Merlin Remus how can you read that fast?" James asked opened mouthed.

"It's called going to the 'S' section of the book and skimming." A look of realisation dawned on the other boys as they muttered.

"The 'S' section." Their books flipped towards the end as they started looking.

"Surely you didn't think hat you were going to find '_Sonitus Alterius_' in the B section?" Remus laughed adding emphasis to the 'S'.

The sun rose higher in the sky as the boys continued to look, Madam Flosguars watched them curiously. A pile of books rising around them, she thought perhaps she should go over and tell them to put the books back. Although she decided not to, she trusted that Remus would tell his friends to put them back.

Remus sat on the floor his legs crossed a thick book on his lap as he leafed through the fragile pages, he sighed and closed the book when he found nothing there adding it to the 'read' pile. He looked at the other boys, Peter looked as though he could hardly keep his eyes open and James face was scrunched up in concentration and Sirius …

"You're not going to find anything in there," Remus said walking towards Sirius picking up another book on his way. "That is a book on love potions."

Sirius smirked not looking up from the book. "I'll need it for future purposes."

Remus shook his head, took the book from his hands, and replaced it with another book. "Read." He insisted, walking away a smile played on his lips.

"This is boring!" Peter said a few minutes later throwing his hands in the air. "I'll go down to the kitchens and bring us up some food." He stated before scurrying out of the library.

"Peter!" Remus called but he was gone. "You're not allowed to eat in the library…" He muttered.

A couple of hours later and they were still looking. Remus was beginning to doubt himself. _What if it was in another section of the library I found it in? _He asked himself. From the other side of the short space Sirius stood an excited expression on his face as he read aloud.

"_Sonitus Alterius, _the noise of another being. Allowing the drinker to maintain the noise of another animal." Remus walked over to him. Taking the book from Sirius' hands, he began to write the ingredients down:

Agrippa

Baneberry

Dandelion root

Muntag Stick

A piece eg. Fur, eye, hair, tooth, bone etc of the animal you intend to sound like.

"It seems reasonable …" Remus said writing down the information when he stopped. "… A piece of the animal."

"How are we going to find a piece of a lion?" James asked as he slumped in a chair. "There goes our plan … all down the drain!" He groaned.

"Not necessarily." Sirius said. "There's a potions shop in Hogsmeade."

"And how could you possibly know that?" James asked.

"Ever wonder where I get my never ending supply of chocolate and sweets from?" He said with a smile.

II

After putting the books back, James and Remus followed an eager Sirius from the library to the third floor stairs leading to Defence against the Dark Arts. They stopped in front of a rather hideous looking statue of a one-eyed witch. Sirius looked at them both as if he was expecting them to say something. When they did not he took out his wand and tapped the witches hump he said in a clear voice.

"_Dissendium!_"

Nothing happened; Remus and James looked at each other curiously. Sirius was oddly calm with an expression that read 'just you wait and see'. A sound of stone scrapping stone filled the empty corridor as the witches hump moved revealing a set of stone steps down into darkness.

"Well are you both going to just stand there with your mouths opened?" Sirius said climbing up the witches back and into the hump. "Come on!" He said disappearing.

Remus and James looked at each other one final time before climbing into the hump; Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs wand in hand. Already cast Lumos.

"What about Peter?" Remus asked as the hump slowly closed over.

"Knowing Peter he's probably lying on a plush couch being fed cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties by the house elves." Sirius laughed. The image of Peter being fed by house elves like a Greek God popped into Remus' mind and he burst out laughing, his laugh bouncing off the thick walls of the tunnel. Sirius and James burst out laughing as well, whether it was the image of Peter or Remus' light-hearted laugh they did not know.

"So are you going to tell us where this leads?" James asked Sirius as they started walking, their wands out in front of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus said as they walked through the tight tunnel that reminded him of the one under the Whomping Willow.

James shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"For one of the brightest in our year, you really are dumb James." Remus said. "We're going to Hogsmeade; we were just talking about it in the library."

"Oh…" James said flatly. "Guess I should've thought about that." They continued walking again, Sirius hummed to himself. "So how long does it normally talk to get to Hogsmeade?" He asked Sirius.

However, Remus answered. "I'd give it an hour on foot."

"How do you know _everything_?" James asked.

"I don't know _everything, _I just listen to people."

"Ooh, listening to other peoples conversations are we?" Sirius chuckled as Remus' cheeks turned a shade of pink, thankfully in the dim light no one could see it.

Finally, after Sirius' horrific rendition of Hogwarts song they arrived at a dead end, Sirius smiled and pointed up. A wooden door was in the ceiling, this was all looking to familiar. Remus half expected the trap to open and for them to be in the Shrieking Shack. Perhaps they were …

"The key to my success!" Sirius said as he opened the trap door. Remus wanted to close it again however when he noticed a different room above he let climbed up. They were not in the familiar hallway of the Shrieking Shack but instead were in a dimly lit cellar.

"We're in Honeydukes." Remus said as he walked over to a box and opened the lid, he looked curiously at the chocolate inside before closing the lid.

"Oh just take a bar Remus!" Sirius said leaving a shiny sickle on the top of the box. Remus smiled and took one and began to eat it.

"No wonder you're always stocked dup on chocolate." James said as he picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans putting it in his pocket.

"Mind you, it is hard to sneak up here without anyone seeing you." Sirius muttered as he picked up a chocolate bar and started eating it.

James licked his lips as he put his hands in his pockets, a look of nervousness spread across his face. He scuffed the floor with the heel of his shoes. "I have something that could fix that," he said, looking as though he was about to reveal his deepest darkest secret. "My dad gave me a cloak that could make me -well anyone- invisible."

"_You _have an invisibility cloak?" Sirius said his eyes wide with mischief. "And why have I not heard of this till now?"

"My dad told me not to tell, he said people would kill for an invisibility cloak. And besides I didn't think it was important."

"Important?" Sirius bellowed as he walked towards James, Remus thought for a moment that Sirius was going to punch James. But all he did was throw his arm around his shoulder. He looked into the empty space in the cellar as he said. "With your cloak and my skill we can be the best!"

Remus chuckled from his place on the box; he shook his head and ate his chocolate.

"Oh and I couldn't forget Remy's brains!" Sirius said waltzing over to Remus sitting on his knee.

"Sirius!" Remus groaned angrily when Sirius sat on him. However, Sirius was far from listening to him.

"I saw we come back this evening. Armed with James cloak, we can sneak into the potions shop and get what we need!"

"Why don't we just wait until the morning save us doing all of this 'sneaking'." James asked.

"Because Jamesie, we're first years. We're not meant to be out of school. If people see us we'll get in a lot of trouble."

"He has a point…" Remus muttered. "But what about the money? We can't just take things." Remus said eyeing the outline of the Bertie Bott's box in James' pocket.

"I've got money, we'll take what we need and leave it on the counter." Sirius said. "It's the perfect plan, even you can't deny that Remy."

"I don't think we should tell Peter." James said from the corner of the room. "He'd slow us down and there's not enough room under the cloak, no offence to him."

"I agree." Sirius said standing up and walking over to James, they shared a look before he turned to Remus again. "So do we have a plan?" He asked looking at Remus as he stood.

Remus sighed as he closed his eyes, he nodded his head. "Yes, yes we do."


	17. It's not stealing if you leave money

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **Late update, I know. I promise you I will try to update faster.

Normally I plan Chapters out, what will happen in them and so forth however with this Chapter I am writing it off the top of my head. So please bear with me and if you notice any mistakes or anything that could be changed, don't be afraid to let me know.

I haven't a clue where the song 'Good ole' baggy waggy Bertha' came from, just popped into my head so I thought I'd write it down.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>

_It's not stealing if you leave money_

An electric buzz filled the air as the boys sat down to dinner; Peter was in a foul mood because the boys had left him alone. But after one grin and one-armed hug from James, all was forgiven. They sat in silence as they ate, onlookers murmured about them having a fight. But the excitement in their eyes told another story. For tonight, tonight they would pull of the biggest quest that other first years wouldn't dare try.

"This Sheppard's pie is better than my mums!"Peter said in an overenthusiastic tone as he shovelled forkfuls of Sheppard's pie into his mouth. He tapped his left fingers on the table wondering why the boys were quiet. Perhaps they had a secret joke that he was not informed in. Finally having enough his fork hit the table with a clank as he asked. "Why are you's being so quiet?"

"Quiet?" Sirius said looking shocked. "Perhaps we weren't being quiet and we were being very loud but you weren't listening, Petey."

"What?" Peter asked confusion spread across his face, Remus and James had to admit that they were every bit as confused as Peter. Although they didn't say anything and continued to eat their dinner. Eventually Peter had enough and stood from the bench tumbling over it in his haste to get out of the hall.

"'_Perhaps we weren't being quiet and we were being very loud but you weren't listening_'." James said his eyebrows raised as he mimicked Sirius' voice.

Remus laughed at the pout on Sirius' face. "Sirius Orion Black, thinking he's funny since 1959." Remus chuckled.

"Wait how do you know my middle name?" Sirius asked leaning closer to Remus, the edge of his robes already in his mashed potato.

"It's on your trunk you idiot." Remus smiled lifting Sirius elbow from the potatoes.

"That's our Remy! Noticing everything since 1960." James chuckled.

"Merlin, please don't tell me you're going to start calling me 'Remy' too?"

"Until we find a new nickname you're stuck with Remy." James smiled ruffling Remus' hair.

II

That night the boys retired to bed early in hope that Peter would follow, which he thankfully did. The boys stayed awake staring idly at their bed hangings waiting for Peter to fall asleep they lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Then the familiar sound of Peter's loud snores filled the room.

The boys got up already dressed -they had sneaked into bed when Peter was in the toilet and pulled the covers to their chins in hope that he wouldn't notice, which he didn't. James opened his trunk, the click of the silver fastenings filled the room echoing off the walls, they gritted their teeth. Every sound magnified by one hundred. James rummaged in his trunk before finally pulling out a thin silvery cloak, he places his hands on the lid as he began to close it however, it slipped and closed with a loud bang.

They held their breath and looked towards Peter's bed; however, he was not roused by the noise. He snorted and rolled over.

They never let their breath out until they were outside the dorm; they used their hands to signal each other to get under the cloak. The common room was not full, but it was not empty. Lily sat on the couch reading, you could tell from her eyes that she was trying not to fall asleep. Her head lolling against her shoulders as she tried to focus on the words in the book. A few sixth years sat in the corner on plush seats giggling and whispering.

At that exact moment, the three boys shared the same thought. _How are we going to get out?_

There was only one solution they wait either for someone to get up and walk out of the common room or for everyone to leave. This was going to be a long night. Sirius thought that they'd best be walking back to the dorm and waiting there however not being able to tell his friends about his ideas had a different effects on his friends. He stumbled back sending the cloak slipping off Remus' leg; Remus shot Sirius a glare as he quickly scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed his disembodied leg. However, their expressions didn't show any signs of seeing the leg.

Eventually the sixth years stood yawning and laughing as they made their ways to the dorm, all that was left was Lily. The boys stood awkwardly afraid that if they moved the cloak would slip and they would be revealed. Lily yawned closing her book as she stood, although instead of walking to her dorm she turned and walked towards the portrait hole.

Could this be it? Their chance to escape. They all shuffled forward but stopped when Lily stopped, they attempted to brush by her however were stopped dead in their tracks when she started to talk.

"I don't know what you're all up to. Just try not to cause too much havoc." She murmured holding the portrait open for the boys to slip out.

The boys walked out of the portrait hole James' cloak still covering them, they didn't talk until they were at the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"How do you think she knew we were there?" James asked removing the cloak from them.

Remus faked a shocked expression as he turned to look at Sirius. "I don't know, maybe she saw my leg!"

"Stop it!" Sirius said as he tapped the witches hump.

"Stop what?"

"Giving me that look that says 'Sirius-you're-always-wrong'." He rolled his eyes climbing into the hump.

"I do not give you that look!" Remus said as he climbed in the hump.

"Oh will you both shut up and stop arguing like a married couple!" James said as he climbed into the hump. "Did you not hear me back there?"

Remus and Sirius looked at James blankly.

"I swear that witches eye moved, moved! When I tapped its nose."

Remus rolled his eyes although in the dark they couldn't see him. "Honestly James…"

Sirius chuckled as he lit his wand, the others soon followed. The smell of soil was strong as they walked through the tunnel, James even swore he saw rats on the ground however, Sirius assured him that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him in the dark. Soon the silence got too much for Sirius as he started singing in an off-key voice, soon followed by James:

_"Good ole' baggy waggy Bertha!_

_Singin' however, she wills!_

_Good ole' baggy waggy Bertha!_

_Doin' the old folk spells._

_She's got a wand in her pocket_

_And bubbles in her cauldron _

_She's the good ole' baggy waggy, the good ole' baggy waggy._

_Waggy baggy taggy laggy._

_Good ole' baggy waggy Bertha!"_

Remus was positive that if they had still been under Hogwarts grounds the whole castle would have been woken by the terrible off tune song. The walk from the castle to Hogsmeade proved long again, however no one said that it was going to be short, Remus couldn't wait for the day when he'd get to go to Hogsmeade without having to hide.

"We're here!" Sirius declared as they stopped at the dead end, they helped each other into the cellar above.

"Really Sirius because I couldn't tell." Remus grumbled as James and Sirius helped him up.

"Oft, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius grinned as they walked up the stairs of Honeydukes.

For some curious reason the door to the main shop was not locked as they had expected it to be, they opened it and quietly climbed into the shop. It looked oddly calm and peaceful no students brushing around trying to get iced mice and tongue twisting gobstoppers. However on trying to open the main door to the shop they were unlucky.

"_Alohomora!_" Remus said pointing his wand at the door, nothing happened. He tried again and again until Sirius shook his head.

"Move over." He said as he pulled something from his pocket.

"What are _you _doing with a bobby pin?" James chuckled.

"I wanted a sweet reminder from my dear Minnie." Sirius laughed as he moved the pin around the lock in the door.

"Minnie?" James asked in confusion.

"Yes, our dear Professor McGonagall. I overheard Dumbledore call her 'Minerva' beautiful name don't you think?" Sirius smiled as he wriggled the pin around again until there was a satisfying 'click'.

"You are brilliant Sirius!" James said as he pulled the boy in for a half hug.

The three boys exited the shop and made their way through Hogsmeade, this was James and Remus' first time. The soaked in all of the shops even though they were closed, Remus had to admit some of them looked rather intriguing he couldn't wait to return here in his third year. The finally came to a stop in front of a shop the name not visible due to the pealing paint, however the clear letters 'M', 'D', 'L' and 'Q' were still visible.

James hid them underneath his cloak as Sirius pushed the pin in the lock, his tongue sticking out with concentration as he moved it about. Then another _click _signalled that they were in. The three boys smiled at each other as they walked into the stuffy room that smelt strongly of dampness.

"Dear Merlin," James muttered picking up a glass jar containing eyeballs he held back the urge to be sick. "I can't believe someone actually owns this shop."

"Come on, we best start looking." Remus said pulling the list from his pocket.

The initial ingredients were easy enough to find, however when it came to a piece of the animal they all came to a stop. They searched harder, James had even gone so far as to put his hand in some unknown liquid convinced it was lion saliva.

"This is hopeless!" James cried shaking his hand about.

"No luck then?" A strange voice called, croaky and hoarse, it certainly wasn't James or Remus. The boys looked at each other in confusion drawing their wands, possible scenarios and excuses running through their minds. The voice continued. "Perhaps I can help" Their eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the voice.

"Oh I think you can put those wands away boys." The voice said as a shadow moved in the corner of the boys eyes, they turned.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Cliffhanger I know, I don't usual do these things however I was being forced off the computer and didn't want to leave you with nothing, let me know what you think.


	18. A wind of mystery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I apologise for the lateness of this Chapter, I am not sure how late my other Chapters will be, as I seem to have found myself rather busy lately. However, stick tight and I will update as fast as I can.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

_A wind of mystery_

_"Oh I think you can put those wands away boys." The voice said as a shadow moved in the corner of the boys eyes. They turned._

They could've swore that something had moved in the room, they strained their eyes however all they saw was the musty old shelves that they had already been looking it. Although on closer inspection, they noticed two silvery orbs hanging against the dark wood and glass jars. Eyes. Slowly the wood began to move as a woman -or what seemed like the skeleton of a woman stood-. Her sullen skin-tight, her eye sockets deep in her skull.

Her long wispy grey hair was tied in a messy plait that snaked its way around her waist, a thousand bells hung on her skirt that made the oddest noises when she walked. The boys wondered how they didn't notice her before, the bells being an obvious give away. They shot questioning glances at one another, their wands still out in front of them. She walked towards them, limping; she walked closer although not really looking at them but looking past them. She raised her arms, the rags and spare threads of her gown dangling as she spoke in a hoarse tone.

"I am not going to hurt you," She rasped, her arms slowly lowering to her sides as she whispered. "Lower your wands."

The boys obeyed entranced by the woman. Never once did she smile, nor look as though she acknowledged what the boys had just done.

She sucked in a deep breath, her small chest rising as she breathed through her nose. "Agrippa, Baneberry, Dandelion root, Muntag stick … _Sonitus Alterius._" She muttered her eyes still fixed on a point beyond the boys. "And why pray I ask would young boys like yourselves break into my shop just to sound like animals?"

"We were going to leave money …" Sirius, muttered not wanting to meet eyes with the woman.

"Well that's a different story," She said, her tone quiet. She shuffled towards Sirius, her limp looking agonizing although if it were she did not show any signs of it. "What can I help you with?" She breathed. Sirius reclined his nose scrunched up, no doubt like her appearance her breath did not suffice either. Her pointy yellow teeth poked awkwardly from her blackened gums as she did something that looked oddly like a smile. "Well?" She pressed.

"Um," Sirius said looking at James and Remus. "We were looking for um, pieces of animals …"

"What kind of animals?" The woman asked reaching a long pale finger forward taking one of Sirius' curls in her finger. Remus made a move to step forward however was stopped by James' hand on his shoulder.

"A badger, lion, raven and snake." Sirius said, his voice threatening to crack.

This was it, they were surely caught. Of course, the woman would recognize those as the animals of the Hogwarts houses. She would turn them over and they would have a year of detentions or worse expulsion. The woman jumped back from Sirius and disappeared into the darkness. The boys looked at each other James opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the woman returned. Four glass jars in her arms, she sunk to the floor her dress splayed out around her. Her silvery eyes looked mad as she opened the jars. Her fingers reached in and pulled out what looked like a thin wafer biscuit.

"The skin of a snake." She said inhaling deeply as she handed the skin to James.

The more Remus stared at her hand the more it resembled a claw, her long yellow fingernails cut into a pointy tip. She unfastened the next jar lid and produced something small and hard.

"The beak of a raven." She lifted it and dropped it into Sirius' outstretched hands.

She moved forward for the third jar her fingers making a stepping movement on the floor before she picked it up. She pulled out something that resembled a prune with something sharp on the end.

"The paw of a badger." She placed the leathery paw in Remus' hand. "And finally," She reached for the next bar and pulled out a long yellow what could only be a tooth. "The tooth of a lion."

She rose from the floor, the jars clattering behind her as they rolled from her skirt, the tooth grasped tightly in her hand Remus swore he saw blood. Then again he didn't think hat she could have any; she looked like a bag of bones held together by the dress she wore.

The boys stood awkwardly as they watched her move to a counter, she pulled out a leather-bound notebook, her eyes set on Sirius as she took a quill and wrote something.

"Five galleons." She spoke.

"Five galleons?" James whispered beside Remus. "I thought it would've been more."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out the money walking forward he laid it on his counter, the womans bony hand grabbed him on the wrist before he could walk away. He struggled against her trying to pull away but she had a firm hold on him.

"Let him go!" Remus and James called joining Sirius as they tried to pull away. They knew it was too good to be true; she was going to hand them in to Dumbledore. Remus and James struggled to pry Sirius away, for an old woman she certainly had a strong grip.

"You may think your life is as black as your name. However there is already light in your life, but you have your eyes closed so tight you cannot see it." The woman said her voice deep, Sirius' face pulled together in confusion as he struggled against her vice grip. "Open your eyes Mr Black. For in that light you will find true happiness." The woman's grip slackened as she turned her hand over and handed Sirius' the lions tooth, with that the three boys ran from the shop.

It only dawned on Sirius as they were half way through the tunnel back to the castle that he had not told the mysterious woman his name.


	19. Sonitus Alterius

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

**Notes: **As I have said in many Chapters before, I do apologise for the lateness.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<strong>

_Sonitus Alterius _

"So, where, where you all last night?" Peter asked the next morning in-between mouthfuls of sausage and bacon.

"Um," James started, clearly not wanting to bring down the boys feelings about not being invited on the trip to get the ingredients. "We were-"

"We got the ingredients for the potion." Sirius said casually as he ate his cereal.

Both Remus and James glared at him before they mumbled excuses about there not being enough room under the cloak.

"Cloak?" Peter asked curiously.

James mentally hit himself for mentioning the cloak, then again Peter would find out eventually. "It's an invisibility cloak; my dad gave it to me last-"

"An invisibility cloak?" Peter said in awe. "That's so cool! So when are we going to start the potion?" He asked rubbing his chubby hands together.

"The sooner the better!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I quite agree with dear Sirius," James said just as the owls started arriving. "Posts here." He said pointing above as the owls swooped down.

Sirius got one of his regular letters from his mother, talking about bringing shame to the family name. He also received another letter from his brother Regulus, describing the private lessons he was receiving from his _dear _cousin Bellatrix. She taught him about where his true 'loyalties' should lie, how he should not mix with muggles and mud bloods, they were not to be treated equally. Slowly Sirius started to notice Regulus' tone changing, he was being brainwashed by his family. He folded the letter and placed it in his robes deciding not to bother the others with his own family problems.

Peter was eating a cake that his mother had sent him, James had received no letter. But that was due to the fact that he didn't write to them. Remus was reading from a piece of muggle paper, his expression unreadable.

_Dear Remus, _

_I cannot describe how happy I am for you! It certainly sounds like a lot of fun, learning magic, doing potions. I still remember reading about those sorts of things in fairytales when I was younger and now my own son is doing them. You make me so proud Remus, I hope you know that. I know for a fact that your father would be proud of you as well. _

_Speaking of your father, do you remember his old work mate Hydrus? The one that helped me with your transformations when you were younger; making sure the shed was secure. You probably don't remember him. Anyway, Hydrus came to visit me the other day. Wasn't that sweet? He was asking how I was getting on, with everything; did you know that he was pro-werewolf rights? He and a few other people are trying to change the ways that werewolves are being treated. Isn't that great? _

_I think you would really like him Remus. _

_I hope that those friends of yours are treating you well, do tell them that I said hello. On second thoughts, I don't want to embarrass you. I look forward to hearing your reply. _

_Love you lots jelly tots! _

_Mum_

_xxx_

Remus could vaguely remember Hydrus, when he was younger; he used to think he was a werewolf, like himself. Whether it was his bearded face or the scar that pulled his lip, he did not know. Hydrus would often check up on his mother after all being a muggle and raising a werewolf son wasn't a walk in the park. However, Remus couldn't stop a voice inside his head saying that Hydrus was trying to take over the place of his father; no one could ever do that. Although if his mother would happy, then he would respect her decisions. Even though she did not mention in her letter that herself and Hydrus were seeing each other it was rather obvious.

"What's that?" Sirius said pointing to the small package tied to the owl's foot. Remus opened it already knowing what would be inside; he pulled out a bar of chocolate covered in a purple packet. "What kind of chocolate is that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's Cadbury's chocolate." Remus said.

"'Cadbury's'? Never heard of it, is it muggle chocolate?"

II

A couple of days later the four boys found themselves skipping transfiguration in order to brew the potion. They sat hidden in one of the many secret passageways they had discovered. This one was on the fourth floor, a large mirror proved to be the entrance to a large space and tunnel, they hadn't had time to see where the tunnel took them but Sirius had remarked that it would be the perfect size for a 'second common room'.

"Y'know, we really should keep a track of all of these passageways." Sirius said from his crossed legged position on the floor. "Maybe we could write them on a list and how to get to them?" He suggested as he leaned over a cauldron stirring the thick purple liquid.

"I think what you're talking about my dear Sirius is a map." James said leaning against the wall his arms folded, a grin spread across his face. "Except not just any map a map only _we _can read! That means if Filch got it he wouldn't know what it said."

"That'd be amazing!" Peter said bouncing up and down on the pillow; he had brought to substitute for the cold earth.

"It certainly would, we should start planning it after we've done this prank." Sirius added, the potion bubbling impatiently. "What do I do now?" He asked Remus who was sitting on the ground beside him a large olding book sitting on his lap.

"Um, is the Agrippa boiled?" He asked not taking his eyes from the book.

"Yep."

"Okay, now you add five baneberries and stir clockwise for a minute straight." He said handing the berries to Sirius who added them; Remus began counting the seconds in his head.

"Wow, by the end of this my arm will be dead." Sirius chuckled. "Why can't you be any good at potions Remus?"

"Ssh," James whispered. "He's concentrating! We want this potion to be perfect don't we?"

Remus shot the both of them a look that told them to be quiet.

Once the minute was done Remus let out a breath and looked at the potion, which was turning a maroon colour, just as the book said. "Alright, it looks good." He smiled at the boys. "Now, stir in two dandelion roots." Sirius added them. "James have you crushed the Muntag?" He asked.

"Of course." James said handing Remus the bowl of yellowy powder.

"Now add the Muntag," He addressed Sirius again handing him the bowl. "And stir anticlockwise until the powder has gone. So it should be lilac in colour and sweet to smell. Then we leave it for a week."

He closed the book with a thud as Sirius added the Muntag powder, however what seemed like a simple enough task took two hours. The Muntag powder did not want to disappear instead the brown coloured potion was stuck with yellow powder on top.

"I don't understand why it doesn't disappear?" Sirius said getting frustrated.

"Just remember to keep stirring anticlockwise, don't stop, or it could cause us the potion." Remus said.

"He's right." Peter piped stuffing his face with chocolates his mother had sent him.

"Well could you at least feed me a bit of your chocolate? I'm bloody starving." As if on cue, his stomach gave a growling noise.

"Fine." Peter said shuffling towards Sirius.

"Be careful Pete! Not over the cauldron, we don't want any accidents." James said, lying on the ground propped up on one elbow.

After what seemed like a day of stirring the Muntag powder finally disappeared, the potion was a lilac colour as the book had promised. Sirius stretched his arms and legs before collapsing beside James.

"Well that was boring!" He chimed eating another piece of chocolate Peter had offered him.

"Don't worry my friend, it will be all worth it." James smiled. "Just you wait and see."

II

The boys escapades landed them in detention, Professor McGonagall had stared at them coldly.

"I don't know what you boys are up to, but whatever it is you should stop it. Before things get out of hand." She said her lips in a thin line, as she walked away Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Honestly that woman." He said later that night when they were in the trophy room cleaning. "Couldn't she have given us a more easier detention like lines?" He groaned as he polished one particularly grimy trophy.

"I've been in here two times already and the trophies always seem to be dirty, I swear the Professors have a charm on them just for punishing students." James yawned.

Remus looked up solemnly, this was not the first time he had been in detention after all making friends with the schools biggest mischief makers wasn't without its 'perks'. "I think we deserved it." He said.

"Are you bonkers Remy?" Sirius exclaimed. "Of course we didn't deserve it, so we skipped class, but we don't deserve _this_!" He waved the dirty trophy in the air.

"Looks like we've got more work to do." James said nodding towards Peter who had fallen asleep leaning on a particularly large trophy.

"Oi! Petey!" Sirius said throwing a rag at him, Peter awoke with a jolt screaming 'what'. "Get back to work, there's no way I'm going to clean twice as many trophies."

Peter groaned as he picked up a rag and began to clean his eyes heavy, just when he felt sleep come to him again Sirius started belting out another rendition of 'Good ole' Baggy Waggy Bertha'.

"Not again!" They groaned in unison as Sirius beamed polishing the trophy with a lot more enthusiasm.


	20. Thimble the House Elf

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

**Notes: **I and my wonderful friend Gita were talking about how many Chapters my story would have and after doing some basic maths, we came up with conclusion: 140. That is a lot of Chapters, I'm not sure if you would want to sit through that. Of course, that was saying that I write 20 Chapters for each year.

This is a short 'filler' Chapter, the actual prank will happen whether in the next Chapter or the one after. Do enjoy.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY <strong>

_Thimble the House-Elf_

Not only did the boys miss one class whilst brewing the potion but they had in fact missed all of their classes, this had earned them a weeks worth of detentions. The week seemed to drag out, they had piles of homework to complete not to mention evening detentions which varied from cleaning all of the suits of armour in Hogwarts to finding ingredients for potions in the Forbidden Forest with the schools ground keeper; Hagrid.

Whenever James, Sirius, Peter or Remus found themselves free, they would check up on the potion, which was silently brewing behind the mirror or the fourth floor. Peter had described it as the best hiding place because no one -that they knew of- knew about the secret passageway.

One particular evening after they had finished cleaning cauldrons for Professor Slughorn the four boys snuck under the invisibly cloak and made their way towards the kitchens. After all, if they wanted their prank to be as successful as possible they would need to inform the house elves about it, they were a big part in the prank being pulled off.

Better to Remus and James' judgement Peter did fit under the cloak, well barley. They shuffled along the torch lit corridor.

"… Children ought to be locked up and properly punished. None of this 'cleaning'. A good old night in the dungeons no food or water…" A husky voice mumbled.

The boys rounded the corner carefully as not to disturb the familiar voice that belonged to Argus Filch.

He was kneeling on the floor a bucket of water beside him as he scrubbed at a sticky yellow substance obviously pus from a boil hex. James earlier used this on Severus Snape punishment for him bumping in to James and making him drop his books. Something didn't seem right about the Snape boy, whether it was his greasy locks or putrid personality James did not know.

They made their way around Filch careful not to bump into him or make any loud noises; Remus had to cover Peter's mouth in fear that he would do something. Thankfully, Filch didn't notice them and continued mumbling ways of torture under his breath.

Finally after an awkward walk down the stairs -which involved a lot of crouching and piggybacks- they made it to the kitchens. They stood in front of the painting of a fruit bowl James reached out and began to tickle the pear, which let out a vibrant laugh, as it began to squirm it turned into a door handle, he opened it and they walked in.

The room was as big as the Great Hall and had five tables identical to those in the Great Hall, golden pots and pans lined the walls. A thousand curious eyes looked towards the door to see who had entered however, on seeing that no one was there they went back to work. James removed the cloak an excited house-elf noticed and ran up to them.

"What can Thimble get for Masters?" An anxious house elf asked wearing a vibrant dishcloth. "Thimble would like to say that she can make anything the young Masters require." Thimble smiled and nodded at the boys.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sirius who now had a large grin on his face; he knelt beside the small house-elf and took her leathery hand in his.

"Thank you very much, Thimble." If house-elves could blush. "But we only require one thing."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius grin spread wider, if he didn't know any better he would swear that Sirius was flirting with the house-elf.

"My dear friends," Sirius motioned towards the others who awkwardly waved at Thimble. "And I would like to play a small joke on the school. To … to lighten the spirits! It would all be in good fun and it would be even more splendid if you and the others could help us."

"Anything for the young Masters!" Thimble beamed. "How can Thimble help?"

Out of the corner of Remus' eye he noticed Peter being ushered away by house-elves who were placing cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties in his hands, he was smiling widely as the house-elves brought him all the food he could imagine 'Anything for Master Pettigrew' they cooed. It was clear that this was not Peters first time to the kitchens.

"…have made a potion. And we were wondering if you could help us put the potion in the other houses cups. Now you must be very careful to get the right potion in the right houses cups."

"Of course! It shall be easy! Thimble wants to help as best as she can." The house-elf nodded.

"We were planning on doing it on Hallowe'en; we'll bring the potion then." Sirius said wobbling on his knees.

"How wonderful! The school will be thrilled and to think Thimble will help with the fun. Thimble will ask her friends to help. Do not worry Masters; your plan will not fail!"

"Thank you Thimble," Sirius said with a wink as he stood up, his knees cracking. "We'll see you then."

Once they were outside of the kitchens James let out a laugh. "Wow Sirius, I didn't know you could charm a house-elf like that." He winked and made kissy faces.

"Don't be gross James." Sirius said playfully as he punched James' shoulder. "I was just being, civil."

"Oh I think you were being more than civil." James winked. They all waited for Peter's laughter, he would always laugh at James' jokes however, the laughter did not come. "Where's Peter?" James asked.

"I bet the house-elves have bombarded him again." Sirius said tickling the pear again.

"Now that you mention it, I did see the house-elves taking him away." Remus said as they walked into the kitchens again. Another house-elf ran up to them asking if they wanted anything, Thimble was in the corner talking at a fast pace with other house-elves. And there was Peter sitting on a bench being fed a full English breakfast.

"Come on Pete!" Sirius said grabbing Peter under the elbow.

"I'm not finished!" He mumbled a piece of egg stuck to his lower lip Remus wrinkled his nose as he took Peters other elbow.

II

Thankfully, they made it back to their dorms without being caught, although Peeves did occasionally drift to close to them. Remus lay wrapped in his scarlet bed sheets staring at the bed hangings above him. His mind reeling with doubtful thoughts. _What if the potion hasn't brewed properly? It will be my entire fault … Maybe they won't want to be my friends anymore because I've made a mess of things … What if the woman had done something to the ingredients! What if she knew we were up to something after all she did some a bit odd. What if-_

"Stop it, Remus." A whispered voice said from his left.

Remus turned over in his bed to look at Sirius who was propped on his elbow facing him. "Stop what?" Remus asked.

"Thinking. Stop it. The prank will be great."

"But what if-" He started.

"Ah, ah, ah Remus." Sirius wiggled his finger. "No 'what if's'. It _will _be great. Don't think about it, try and sleep." He smiled.

Remus chuckled as he rolled over on his back. "Do you really think it will be great?" He asked.

"Of course it will, I came up with the idea after all." Sirius said rolling onto his back too.

"No you didn't, James-"

"Good night Remus!" Sirius said.

Remus shook his head a smile on his lips. "Good night Sirius."


	21. Hallowe'en

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

**Notes: **I apologise for my absence, I understand that you have probably been eagerly awaiting this Chapter. However it brings me great sadness to tell you that the reason of my absence was because my Grandad passed away.

I don't really know what else to say, so I'll let you read the Chapter.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTYONE<strong>

_Hallowe'en_

_The sun hung low in the sky, the moon beside it. Their brightness illuminating Hogwarts grounds, Remus sat on the grass his body free from scars. He did not feel any pain when he moved; he wasn't bothered by the presence of the full moon that hung in the air. _

_Thimble the house-elf fed him Honeydukes finest chocolates as he lazed on the grass. James and Sirius were performing a scene from William Shakespeare's 'A midsummer night's dream'. Peter's chubby arms were wrapped around James' thin waist as he preformed. _

_Sirius turned to Remus with a smile and walked towards him his hands outstretched, but when Remus wanted to raise his arms he found he couldn't. Sirius lay beside him in the grass, he could feel Sirius' finger poking him in the side. "Remus." He whispered in his ear. _

_"Remus." He said again. _

"Sirius…" Remus mumbled turning over in his sleep.

"Remus." Sirius said again, this time Remus could feel hot breath on his face. Remus opened his eyes pieces of sleep made them irritated he brought him his hand to rub them. "Morning." Sirius chuckled.

"What time is it?" He groaned shutting his eyes again.

"Five o'clock." Sirius said from beside him. "Time you should get up." Remus could practically hear the grin on his face.

"When did you come into my bed?" He asked, of course his natural reaction should have been to push him out of his bed -like James would've done- but to be truthful he loved the feeling of a warm body beside him. It reminded him of the days when his dad used to stay in with him reading him stories.

"About a half hour ago," Remus opened his eyes and rose his eyebrow questioning. "You looked peaceful!" Sirius continued. "I didn't want to wake you. You were smiling in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" He asked shifting closer; Remus pulled his sheets tighter around himself.

"I can't remember." He lied.

"Oh, well whatever it was it made you happy." He smiled. "I like it when you're happy," Sirius inhaled deeply, he knew he shouldn't be saying this but he had to. "Sometimes you look sad … ill," Remus' eyes widened he licked his lips anxiously. Maybe ill wasn't the right words to use. "Are you alright? You haven't got one of those muggle diseases have you?" He questioned his grey eyes wide with fright.

Remus couldn't help but feel touched at the boys concern; it was nice to know people cared about him. However, a part of his mind mocked him saying _he wouldn't care so much if he knew what you were_. Another part of his mind was anxious, if Sirius was starting to notice his appearance, who's to say that he wouldn't start noticing his disappearances once a month.

"You've got that look again." Sirius said interrupting his thoughts.

"What look?" Remus asked not bringing his eyes to look at Sirius'.

"You look worried about something," he stated before saying. "…So," He raised his arm; Remus thought he was going to hug him but then he placed it back at his side again. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick." He sighed.

"Well clearly something's wrong!" Sirius' voice rose leaning on his elbows. "Have I done something? Has someone else done something? Is someone hurting you?" His eyes flicked towards a scar on the back of Remus' hand. "Please Remus tell me what's wrong!"

Remus could feel tears start in his eyes, he wanted to tell him. But he knew what would happen. Sirius would tell the others and soon word would spread that a werewolf was going to school with _normal _witches and wizards. He would be pulled out. Sirius closed his eyes, Remus expected him to leave but he didn't.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business you don't have to tell me." He said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"You're welcome. Now come on my dear Remy, you must get up!"

"And why would you want me to get up? It's not as if anything special is happening today." He teased.

"Har, har Remy. You know pretty well what is happening today!" Sirius stood and started pulling on Remus' wrist. "Get up!"

"Oh, fine then." Remus groaned getting out of bed.

"Just you wait and see Remus; this prank is going to be amazing! You have nothing to fear!" He said with a mischievous wink, that didn't help Remus' nerves at all.

II

Throughout the day, screams echoed the corridors. Ghosts had played their own pranks on most of the students; the halls had been decorated by spider webs and dust. Filch believed that it was completely unnecessary. A sixth year had charmed his head to sit in the palm of his hand, his shoulders containing only the stump of his neck. Sirius and James fell over each other questioning the boy on how he had done it.

A few third years had dressed themselves as mummies, which in reality was not a good idea -especially around James and Sirius-. One of the mummies walked along the corridor James chuckled running behind them and stood on a piece of bandage that was trailing on the ground. The mummy -which had turned out to be a girl- spun then fell to the ground, bandages surrounding her. Sirius and James high-five and ran away, Remus had mumbled an apology to the girl Peter gave her a nod of the head as he ran after James.

"Hey wouldn't it be something if the suits of armour scared people as they walked by?" Sirius said as they walked along a corridor looking for mischief.

"My dear Sirius, I think you've just given me an idea for next years Hallowe'en prank." James beamed throwing an arm over Sirius.

"Merlin help me." Remus mumbled.

Later that day the boys found themselves in the kitchens as they prepared the potion. They had split them equally in four different pots then added the animal parts, which sizzled a sweet aroma wafted from the pots. Remus informed the house elves that a thimble full would be enough for each goblet. The house elves nodded taking the pots from them -Remus had made sure to carve the house name on each pot so the house elves did not get confused-. Sirius handed something to a house-elf and whispered in their ear. The house-elf blushed excitedly and ran away a small vial in its hand.

"What was that about?" Remus asked Sirius curiously.

"Oh, nothing …" Sirius smiled. Remus did not believe him.

II

"How long exactly do the effects of the potion last?" Peter asked as the small group lounged in the empty common room.

"Three to four hours." Remus muttered not looking up from the book, he was reading.

"Wow, four hours with the roar of a lion!" Sirius smiled stretching his legs out so they were pushing Remus' thigh. He had wanted to put them on Remus' lap however; he had hit them with his book when he tried to.

"Four hours without hearing you talk," Remus smiled pushing Sirius' feet away. "Bliss."

"Ah, but you forget my dear Remy, four hours, of me with a lions roar." Sirius slid closer and tapped Remus on the nose. "What are you reading?" He asked leaning his head on Remus' shoulder.

"None of your business." Replied Remus.

"Is that a potions textbook?" Sirius reached for the book but Remus slapped his hand away. "Y'know Remy, if you're struggling in potions I'll help you."

"Wow Sirius, you're ever the gentleman." James winked as he laughed.

"Shut up James." Sirius replied throwing a pillow at him.

"Oi!" James smirked throwing it back.

"Would you both stop acting like children!" A stern voice said.

"Lily Evans, what do I owe the pleasure?" James sat up stealing a piece of Peter's sweets.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you must know I over heard you all talking and I just came over here to tell you to be quiet. I am trying to write an essay. Also," A smile played on her lips. "I heard the word 'potion' and thought that you may be up to mischief."

"Us? Mischief?" Sirius scoffed. "Why Evans it's like you barley know us."

"I know you're up to something Black." She said her red hair tied in plaits at either side of her head, they reminded James of ropes. "I expected better from you Remus."

"Remus can make his own decisions." Sirius said.

"I know, I just want him to make the _right _ones." Remus suddenly found the hem of Lily's oversized jumper very interesting. "I'll see you at dinner Remus." She patted Remus' arm.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on you." Peter smiled his teeth coated with chocolate.

"No she doesn't!" James answered for Remus. "You can clearly tell she wants to look after him like a sister." He played with the edge of the rug on the floor.

Remus smiled at James as his cheeks turned a shade of pink his eyes flickering in Lily's direction. She was also looking back at him.

"Oi, what do you want rope head?" He shouted at her.

"Nothing bed-head Potter." She sneered.

II

Remus bit his nails anxiously waiting for the food to appear before him, Peter had a large grin on his face nudging James every second. James would elbow him back and telling him to be quiet. If there was something Peter wasn't good at, it was keeping secrets.

"Stop biting, Remy." Sirius said lowering Remus' hand from his face. "Everything will be okay."

Remus nodded suddenly feeling nauseas when the food started appearing. The golden plates were piled high with delicious looking food. Peter immediately reached out, grabbed whatever he could, and placed it on his plate, as he stuffed some peculiar looking sweets in his mouth.

Remus looked at Sirius who was taking a large gulp from his goblet he done the same. A loud squawk sounded from the other side of the Great Hall. Sirius let out a loud roar a grin plastered on his face. He turned to Remus, his lips moving quickly however no words were forming instead he was making a pattern of broken growls.

Loud squeaking noises rose from the Hufflepuff table as students looked at each other curiously, a few were laughing but no laughter came out instead an odd wheezing sound replaced it.

Professor McGonagall was now standing, her lips in a thin line as she searched the Gryffindor table. From his chair, Dumbledore was clapping enthusiastically enjoying the show.

The Great Hall had now erupted with noise, the Slytherin table hissed angrily at one another. Whilst the Gryffindor table were laughing pointing at one another pretending to be lions. James was currently leaning over and roaring into Lily Evan's ear. She looked like she was ready to burst and replied with a loud roar that sent his glasses askew.

Sirius stood on the bench he was sitting on and pointed to McGonagall; wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he made a claw with his hand and pretended to scratch her as he let out a low purring growl. Professor McGonagall's mouth disappeared completely, her face turning the same shade as Lily's hair.

She stalked towards were Sirius was standing on the bench, her robes bellowing behind her. She opened her mouth to give her punishment to Sirius, however instead of her usual call of 'Mr Black'. A loud noise escaped her lips, it sounded oddly of an elephants roar. Her eyes widened as she tried to talking again.

Professor Dumbledore was red in the face as he wiped a tear from his eye, nothing was better than good spirits to cheer the pupils up.

Remus sent a questioning look to Sirius but he was to busy laughing to notice him. Peter -believe it or not- had not said a word but was instead enjoying a toffee apple as he looked at everyone.

McGonagall sent a warning look at Sirius as if to say 'you wait till I can talk again', she walked back to the staff table her head low. She didn't talk for the rest of the feast.

That night as the pupils lay in bed they still were sounding like animals, a few of the older students had been smart enough to not take a drink from their goblet when they heard the rest of the commotion.

Remus lay in bed roaring, his dorm mates were laughing thinking he was joking. However if they had been able to hear him they would've heard him say 'I'm a werewolf'.


	22. The Punishment

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<strong>

_The Punishment_

The first of November brought grey skies and rain. At breakfast pupils chatted eagerly about last nights events, an excited fourth year boy had talked about how it would be a great idea for a sweet. A few older pupils talked about how 'childish' it was to play pranks.

"So, Sirius." Remus said spreading butter on his toast. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. Sneak out of school, go back to that crazy lady's shop, get part of an elephant, take some of the potion and give it to the house elves." He ticked each of them off on his fingers.

"I-" Sirius started looking down at his cereal. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He picked up his spoon. "That's what friends do isn't it, surprise each other?"

"Yeah, but you could've let us in on it." James said "What if that crazy woman from the shop-"

"Delquim."

"Oh so now you're on first name basis with that woman?" James said pointing his fork at Sirius. "What if she'd kept you there and held you as her prisoner. There was something weird about her and don't pretend like you don't know it."

"She may have seemed a bit off with the whole 'touching' thing," Sirius leaned in towards Remus and James Peter leaned in beside him. "Was that she's blind. I mean, can you believe that? I would never have guessed unless-"

"Sirius, that's not the point." Remus said. "You were out of Hogwarts grounds alone with a woman who could've hurt you. You alone felt how powerful the hold she had on you the last time and-"

"Remus, I'm fine, I'm not hurt. The prank went well. I won't go again if you don't want me to. Now let's leave it at that shall we?" He picked up a spoonful of cereal and shoved it in his mouth.

"But-"

"Remus, leave it. He's right." James said.

"Alright." Remus shook his head as he ate the toast, which was oddly dry.

"So what do you think Professor McGonagall will say? We do have Transfiguration today …" Peter asked his eyes widened with fright. "We … we won't get expelled will we?"

"Nah, Minnie loves us to much to expel us." Sirius smiled.

II

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Will you stay behind so I can have a word with you four." Professor McGonagall said standing up. The rest of the class filed out of the classroom anxious whispers of what would happen to the four boys on their lips. "I trust the four of you know why you are standing in front of me?"

"Yes Professor," Remus said, the other's mumbling behind him.

"Now what possessed you to pull a stunt like that I do not know. But I trust that you will not do it again." She raised her eyebrows. "However a punishment is still required." A smile played on her lips. "Since the house elves so kindly helped you, it is only fair that you help them by cleaning every dish every goblet after dinner for the rest of the week."

"But Professor-" Sirius moaned.

"Ah-ah Mr Black, no buts."

"Professor McGonagall," Remus began. "If you don't mind me saying, the house elves possess powers which they use to magically clean the dishes. So-"

"Mr Lupin, I would prefer if you did not give me backchat. Whilst your statement is correct, your punishment remains. I expect the four of you to be at the kitchens tonight. You may leave."

The four boys turned towards the door their heads hung low.

"Apart from you Mr Lupin, I'd like a word with you."

Remus turned solemnly, worried, he hadn't done anything to offend her had he? He was just stating the obvious. He could feel Sirius tense beside him, probably thinking the same thing.

"Professor Remus didn't mean-"

"Mr Black, I have requested for Mr Lupin and only Mr Lupin, would you kindly leave?"

"Yes Professor." He said sending a glance to Remus that said 'Good luck'.

Once they were alone McGonagall's face softened Remus stood awkwardly his palms sweating.

"Well Remus, although I'm glad you're making friends try not to get yourself in to much trouble." She said, Remus nodded. "I'm putting my trust in you to try and calm that bunch down."

"I'll try." He mumbled looking at the quill lying on her desk.

"As you may have been wondering, your punishment lies on the same night as a full moon. Tomorrow. So in light of your absence tell the others that you are at my office doing lines for me on your 'backchat'." She smiled.

In all honesty Remus had forgotten that the full moon fell on the second of November, he was to busy in the prank business that he had forgotten. However, he wasn't about to go blurting that to Professor McGonagall.

"That is all Mr Lupin; I don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Remus nodded and started walking towards the door his shoes clicking loudly on the stone floor. He opened the wooden door and closed it behind him; he was immediately bombarded with questions 'what did she want' 'what did she say' 'are you in trouble'.

"Everything's alright, she wants me to do lines for her tomorrow night though for my 'backchat'." He lied.

"It wasn't even backchat." Peter pointed out. "No offence Remus."

"None taken." He smiled. "So what have we got next?"

"Flying, but since it's so bloody wet outside Madam Hooch decided that we've just to have a free period." James groaned. "It's bloody unfair, she sends the Quidditch teams out on days like this but not us!"

"It's because they're older-"

"Older schmolder. We should still be allowed to go out. Why when I'm Captain I'll personally come and get first years on a day like this and take them out, build their stamina."

Sirius snorted "And who says that you're going to be Captain?"

"Me of course." James smiled puffing his chest out.

"So where are we going to go?" Remus asked. "After all it is a free period, perhaps we could go to the library and-"

"Whoa, I'm going to stop you right there Remy. What is the point of a 'free period' if there's no 'free' in it." Sirius said putting an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"You're insufferable." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"But that's why you love me Remy." Sirius smiled with a wink as they walked along the corridor.

Whilst Remus would have liked to spend their free period, doing homework for their other subjects James and Sirius had insisted on running after Severus Snape. This had ended up them being kicked out of the library for charming soap bubbles to appear in Snape's hair. Madam Flosguars had given Remus a stern look and said, "I expected better of you Mr Lupin." That seemed to be what most teachers were saying about him now.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sirius had laughed still remembering when the pink soap bubbles starting appearing on his greasy locks.

"Forget Snape's face, did you see Evan's?" James joined Sirius.

Peter was currently making an odd snorting sound that could be close to a laugh but sounded more like a pig slowly dying.

"I can't believe you got me kicked out of the library." Remus said slapping Sirius on the back of the head.

"Oi, what was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "James had every much a part in it than I did."

"And who was the one who said 'wouldn't it be funny if we charmed Snape's hair so that bubbles would appear'?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well James agreed with me." Sirius said pointing at James his other hand still on the back of his head.

"Don't drag me into your lovers spat." James said hands raised.

"Oh for the love of Merlin stop snorting Peter!" Peter immediately halted to a stop eyes wide in fright as he looked at Remus.

"Are you alright Remus?" Sirius asked curiously. "You seem a bit edgy …"

"I'm fine." He said with gritted teeth.

"If you're sure." Sirius said not believing that he was telling the truth. Something was up and no matter what he said he would get to the bottom of it.


	23. The boy with no Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **My wonderful readers you need to praise Gita for giving me a metaphorical kick up the arse, whack on the head and telling me to write.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE<strong>

_The boy with no Birthday_

Being a Black suspicion is something you are taught from a young age, you must be suspicious of others because _everyone_ has a secret. If you want to be the higher superior, you must know their secrets.

What a lot of utter bollocks.

Sirius didn't believe that he needed to be suspicious of others, well maybe curious. After all James also thought something was up with Remus, Peter not so much; then again, he doesn't pay a lot of attention to things going on around him. He knew that he said that it was none of his business and that Remus didn't need to tell him, but like any other eleven-year-old boy he was curious. What made his friend so sad? He felt as though his head was about to explode.

"I can't believe we've got to do this and go to Astronomy tonight." James groaned his robes rolled up to his elbows, arms completely submerged in soapy bubbles.

"Tough luck for you." Remus chuckled scrubbing a particularly dirty dish.

"And why is that Mr Lupin? Oh yes, someone, somehow managed to avoid taking Astronomy."

"Isn't Astronomy a compulsory thing?" Peter asked eyeing up a piece of left over pastry on a gold plate.

"Oh yeah Mr Lupin, explain yourself now!" Sirius smirked.

Remus gulped looking at the tips of his fingers, which reminded him of raisins, why was that? He asked himself. He was avoiding the question. How was he meant to explain why he was absent from their Astronomy lessons. Of course, he couldn't attend them due to lessons being on the same night as a full moon, his absence would be suspicious.

"Urgh," Peter's face scrunched up as he picked up a piece of meat. "Look what was in my sink! Disgusting. And look at all of those floaters." He said pointing at the various pieces of food floating on water surface. "I mean you think people would eat their food, not leave bits."

"Pete, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were about to cry." Sirius mocked a crying face.

Peter shook his head and pointed a stubby finger at Sirius, he opened his mouth when a piece of foam landed on the top of Sirius brow -even due to their height difference, the House-elves had, had to get a wooden box for Peter to stand on-.

"You cheeky little bugger!" Sirius laughed throwing suds back at Peter who yelped.

"Now guys lets calm down or else-" Remus had started to say when a piece of sud landed in his hair. "This will only end in tears!" He said in protest as James attacked Sirius' hair with his soapy hands.

"No it won't! This 'soap' is obviously from Pete's 'no tears shampoo' bottle." Sirius joked blowing bubbles into Peter's now red face.

"Sirius!" Peter wailed. "I do _not _use 'no tears shampoo'." He flushed furiously.

"Don't lie Pete." James said gathering suds from his sink. Surprisingly even thought he house-elves had magic they had a hefty sum of sixteen sinks to wash the dishes in. "I use it too."

"Ho, ho! The great Jamsie confesses to using no tears shampoo." Sirius grinned.

"Let's just get back to work, eh?" Remus said putting his hands in the now cold water, he made the other boys drain some water and add hot.

"If you must know Sirius," James said placing a goblet on his sideboard. "My mum got me no tears shampoo for my birthday and it really is no tears-"

"Merlin's balls!" Peter exclaimed, they all looked at each other in shock at Peter's outburst before bursting out laughing. "It does not stop the tears."

"Yeah that's because you don't put it in your eyes Peter, I've seen you in the shower you're hopeless." Sirius shook his head. "Besides what was your mother doing giving you shampoo for your birthday?"

"Well she gave me other things as well, sweets and a new broom. Oh you should see it Sirius it's-"

"No," he waved his hands. "I mean, what is your mother doing giving you presents at all for your birthday?"

They all laughed at this, obviously Sirius would then make a joke about how James wasn't 'good' enough for birthday presents. But that never came, instead he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm being serious."

"Indeed you are." James winked.

"Tosser, you know what I meant." He said not making eye contact with anyone.

"So, what you mean is you've never been given presents on your birthday?" Remus asked. Sure his mother could barley afford to get him presents but she always managed to knit him a jumper or bake him a cake. But to have no presents just seemed awful.

"Not just presents, I've never really celebrated my birthday." He confessed.

"What?" James asked dropping the plate he was scrubbing into the sink. "You've _never _celebrated a birthday? Are you kidding?" He looked at Remus. "Please tell me he's kidding."

"I'm not kidding." He had a goblet in his hand and was pretending to clean it, but his energy wasn't in it, he was thinking.

"Merlin that must be horrible." James said patting Sirius on the back with a wet hand. "Why don't you celebrate your birthday?"

"Well, it's not just _my _birthday. Regulus' as well-"

"Who's Regulus?" Peter asked curiously.

Sirius took a breath before muttering "My brother."

James let out a long breath smile on his face. "Guess it's all coming out tonight, eh?"

"Go on Sirius." Remus smiled shyly.

"Well, my mother and father see it as a pointless celebration." He rolled his eyes. "'It's just another day, nothing special about it' they say. I wasn't aware that celebrating birthdays was a normal thing." He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the goblet in his hand, his hair covering his face.

"Bloody hell that must be torture." Peter said shaking his head.

"Actually it's not that big a trouble, I mean I've never been used to celebrating a birthday so in all honesty I haven't really missed anything have I?" He looked up a weak smile on his face.

"Mate, you've been missing: Presents, sweets, cakes and-"

"Peter, be quiet for a second, please?" Remus sent him a warning look before turning to Sirius. He wiped his wrinkled hand on a towel before putting it on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sirius, from now on we'll have a birthday for you." He smiled.

"So … when is your birthday?" James asked his elbow on the sink as his slightly chubby face rested on his palm.

"I think it's," Sirius licked his lips eyes closed up trying to remember, this sent a pang of sadness through Remus. "October twentieth no twenty second. To be honest my mother and father never really told me when it was, but my Uncle Alphardtold me it was sometime near the end of October."

"That's bloody horrible. Wait, October twenty second?" James mouth was now hanging open. "That dates already passed! And you didn't think of mentioning it to us?"

"Like I said Jamsie, I didn't know celebrating birthday's was a 'normal' thing."

"Well that's bloody well going to change!" James said crossing his arms and with a nod of his head, the deal was done.

II

Two hours later they had finally managed to finish the dishes of course by the time they had finished they were drenched head to toe, James had declared that their 'sud fight' was not over. What was meant to be suds was goblets filled of water thrown over one another. On returning to their dorm the other three boys changed out of their wet robes and into dry ones as they headed off to Astronomy, Remus was left alone. However, with his spare time he had finally managed to finish the essay on 'The Curse of the Bogies' assigned by Professor Infelix and had an extra look over his Potions textbook.

He was just managing to get to sleep when the trio burst through the door talking in loud whispers, instead of telling them off he lay and hoped that sleep would take him fast. In the corner of his mind he asked himself 'what would Davey Gudgeon do if he were still here?' but he quickly shook that thought from his head.

"Did you see Rose Sinistra?" Sirius asked in a bad attempt of a whispered voice. "She was bouncing with excitement when Professor Sidus started talking about constellations and what they mean."

"Forget Sinistra's face, if only you could've seen your face when Sidus mentioned 'Sirius the dog star'. You reminded me of a pigeon." James chuckled, Peter let out a loud snort that was followed by the thwack of a fist hitting his shoulder.

"Ssh Pete, Remy's trying to sleep." Sirius whispered. Remus chuckled into his pillow, he struggled to hear what was next though. All he heard was a quiet whispering noise and Peter saying "Hey can't I know?"

"Now Petey." Sirius said, Remus could almost see Sirius putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

"You're not my mum Sirius." Peter groaned.

"Off to bed with you Petey-pie!" Sirius cooed.

"Urgh, get off." Peter said. Two groans and a thump and Remus heard Peter's little fat feet slapping against the floor as he walked to his bed. Once the curtains were pulled around Peter's bed, he returned to listening to Sirius and James.

"When?" James asked in a voice that made Remus sit up so he could hear better.

"Tomorrow night, after all remember what you know what said you know earlier." Sirius replied.

"I'm going to stop you there because I don't know what you're talking about. Tomorrow night seems fine though." James said changing into his pyjamas before he addressed Sirius "Goodnight."

Peter's loud snores filled the room, they were soon joined by Sirius' odd sleeping noises. However, Remus could not sleep, what was Sirius talking about. 'You know what said you know earlier', but Sirius had been with Remus, Peter and James the whole day … well most of the day. This is when Remus cursed sleep, those awkward moments before sleep took you. Those moments were you sat eyes wide opened thinking, just thinking, thinking about different things. Your mind stretching them making them into something bigger than they already are. Remus made it his duty to make a 'no thinking' potion one day, wouldn't that be a blessing? Minus the obvious side effects of course.

The small clock on Remus' bedside table ticked away, it felt like three hours had passed. He was beginning to get restless tossing and turning in his covers, covers on, covers off. He couldn't get comfortable. That's when he heard it the tell tale sign of curtain hangings opening, he sat up in his bed curious as to who was getting up at this time. It certainly wasn't Sirius due to his bed being beside Remus', Peter's snores still echoed the room, so it was James. He heard James' footsteps getting closer to his own bed, what could he possibly want to talk to Remus about at this time?

The curtains around Remus' bed opened a small line of moonlight spilled onto his bed sheets before an untidy head peered in.

"Oh, Remus you're awake." James muttered. "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"I have a feeling you would still come in even if I said no." He smiled and slid further up his bed making enough room so James could climb in.

"I've been thinking." James said once inside. Neither had wands with them so they were both in darkness, unable to read each other's expressions.

"Me too." Remus said, he could hear James biting his nails. "What've you been thinking about?"

"Well about what Sirius said earlier," The biting got louder. "I mean it's completely unfair … so I was thinking that we could have a belated 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th-"

"Get on with it James?" Remus chuckled.

"Well I was thinking we could have a big birthday party mashed into one for Sirius."

"James that's a brilliant idea!" Remus whispered enthusiastically. _Why hadn't I thought of that? _He asked himself. "When could we have it?"

"Well it would take some planning maybe this Saturday? Of course we'd have to keep it a surprise."

"Saturday sounds great." Remus smiled. "What do you think I should buy him?"

"We could always take a trip into Hogsmeade and see if there's anything? I think he'd particularly like something from Zonko's." There was a pause. "I'm winking by the way, just in case you couldn't see." They both chuckled.

"We can make more definite plans another day?" Remus said.

"Yeah, how's about your bed the same time tomorrow?" James asked.

Remus was about to say yes but he had to hold himself back, for he wouldn't be in his bed this time tomorrow in fact he wouldn't even be himself this time tomorrow.

"I've got the lines to do for Professor McGonagall." Remus said hoping the slight stutter wouldn't give him away.

"Surely that won't last the whole night." James whispered annoyance in his voice.

"You never know." Remus choked. "Teachers can be tricky."

"Yeah you've got a point there…" James trailed off. "Well I best be getting back to bed then." He punctuated his sentence with a yawn. "Night Remus."

With that, he was gone, Remus could hear the groan of the springs on James' bed then silence.

_A birthday party for Sirius_, Remus thought to himself. He could just imagine the smile on Sirius' face when he finds out what they were doing for him. Then again, what if he didn't enjoy it because he'd never experienced a birthday party. Remus could almost hear Sirius telling him to 'stop thinking, everything will be fine.' Because in truth everything will be fine.


	24. Do you hate me?

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **It's a short Chapter I know do forgive me, I will be writing the next one as soon as possible.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR<strong>

_Do you hate me?_

Sirius knew something was up, whether it was the peculiar behaviour on James,' part or Remus' odd silence he did not know. They were hiding something that was all to clear.

However, what hurt Sirius the most was that James was hiding something from him, the same James that told him everything. Perhaps Remus had told James all of his secrets and decided not to tell Sirius. In all honesty, Sirius thought that he was closer to Remus than James that made it hurt all the more.

James sneaking to Remus' bed at night, Sirius had struggled to hear what was being said but he figured that Remus had mastered the silencing charm. But that wasn't the only unusual thing, no, usually during dinner Remus either sat beside Sirius or across from him but lately himself and James had their heads bent together whispering things excitedly. Whenever Sirius asked what they were, talking about they'd shake their heads and change the subject.

An odd feeling bubbled inside of Sirius whenever he saw them together smiling and laughing. What was so important that he couldn't know about it? He suddenly knew how Peter felt when he wasn't involved in things. _Poor Pete, _he thought. Perhaps that's why the boy ate so much.

It was a Friday night and the rain still hadn't let up, they'd just come back from doing the dishes. Sirius would be excited that it was their last day in the kitchens, if it hadn't annoyed him so much that Remus and James were sitting unreasonably close on the couch talking. His leg shook uncontrollably as he bit his nails, he had to do something. Peter eyed him curiously from the floor as he stood up and waltzed towards James and Remus.

"Hi guys!" He smiled and plonked himself in between James and Remus careful not to hurt Remus' bandaged wrist.

"Hi Sirius…" They both mumbled awkwardly avoiding eye contact with them.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked his arms around both their shoulders.

"Nothing," Remus said looking at James with wide eyes.

"We," James began. "We, were just heading out to … to the-"

"Kitchens." Remus added. "We're a bit peckish."

"Oh great, I'll come then." Sirius stood up; the fake smile was hurting his face.

"No!" James said suddenly standing himself. "I mean, we'll pick something up for you."

Remus also stood. "What do you want Sirius?"

_This is it, _Sirius thought to himself, _they don't want to be my friends anymore. They're tired of me, no more fun left in Sirius. Why did I let myself get attached to them in the first place? _"Nothing." He found himself saying, his legs took him towards the boys dorms.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"I think you best go to the dorms to comfort Sirius, Peter." James said sadly, Peter obliged gladly.

"James, perhaps we should tell him." Remus said. "He looked so hurt."

"Come on Remy, it's the last day party's tomorrow. He'll forgive us in no time." He smiled half-heartedly putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Now come on I do believe that we've got some presents to get." He smiled cheekily.

Remus would be lying if he hadn't noticed the hurt expression on Sirius' face throughout the week. Every minute of the day he could feel Sirius gaze on him, he'd tried to act casual but he could sense the hurt in his eyes. He wanted to tell Sirius that he was still his friend and everything was alright.

"Come on Remus get under." James said pulling the invisibility cloak around them as they walked towards the one-eyed witch passageway, something they'd been using a lot in the past week. They'd had to make various trips back and fourth with sweets from Honeydukes they'd even taken a barrel of butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks, now that was a difficult task. Of course, James had paid for it all. Remus had felt guilty all he had in his pocket was two galleons three sickles and a knut.

When it came to 'breaking in' to places -or 'entering a shop in the night-time' as James liked to call it- James was an expert. He didn't know where he learned most of his tricks from but it seemed he knew of any hidden tunnels or unlocked doors or how to open a window with his wand. They currently found themselves in Zonko's Joke shop. Even in the dark, the walls were a bright with vibrant colours. There was everything from hiccoughing sweets, nose-biting teacups, and dung bombs.

"What do you think Sirius would like?" Remus asked picking up various items squealing one a pair of teeth started to bite his fingers.

"I think Sirius would like the whole bloody shop." James smirked as he picked up a bag of black beads that started moving in his hand. "Brilliant." James beamed.

"Now James don't be getting any ideas we're here to buy for Sirius." Remus said picking up an ear on a long piece of string with another ear tied to the end of it. "What do you think this could be?" He asked James.

"I think I may have an idea." James smiled picking up one end of the string and walking into another part of the room; he picked up the ear and brought it to his lips whispering "Remus …"

Of course it came out the other end Remus smiled, they'd be perfect for Sirius, but frowned when he saw the price 'three galleons'. He sighed and moved on to other objects.

In the end, Remus bought him a dung bomb and some frogspawn soap as well as a bar of chocolate he had got from Honeydukes the other day, James had bought him the nose-biting teacup mentioning something about how Sirius said his mother was frustrating. He's also bought him gibberish sweets and a large packet of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans.

On returning to their dorm everything was silent, James and Remus slipped into their beds and began wrapping their presents, James had bought some exploding paper from Zonko's to wrap Sirius' present in. But Remus however had to settle with an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Remus hissed as he twisted his wrist so he could tie a string around the small package, his wrist was causing him grief again. He'd badly broken it on the night before the full moon; he'd gnawed most of his skin off. If it weren't for Madam Pomfrey, he could have lost his hand.

Once he'd finished wrapping his present he sat it under his bed feeling proud of himself that he'd managed to do it by himself, he slowly pulled on his pyjamas. The scar on his chest was slowly healing although it was still a nasty shade of pink. He was only in bed for five minutes before he heard the sound of Sirius' bed curtains opening, then his opened. _One night of sleep is all I ask for, _he thought.

"Remus?" Sirius said suddenly sounding like a little boy. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Alright then," Remus said lifting up his sheets for Sirius to climb in. Something he never did do with James. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Do …" He stopped himself for a minute trying to think of what to say. "Do you and James hate me?"

Remus knew that it would come to this, what he didn't expect was Sirius coming to him asking about it. He expected him to go to James after all the boys were practically like brothers. "No, we don't hate you Sirius. We could never hate you." He smiled.

"It's just you've both been avoiding me recently … and … and I thought that you might've not wanted to be my friend anymore." He choked.

"Sirius, we'll _always _want to be your friend." Remus said taking Sirius' warm hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"But, why have you been avoiding me?" He asked still holding onto Remus' hand.

"I can't tell you just now." Remus sighed, how he wished he could tell him everything. "But you will know soon, I promise."

"Alright Remy." He said hugging Remus.

A few minutes passed until the sound of Sirius' deep breathing filled, the small space Remus didn't have the heart to wake him up, so instead he joined him.


	25. Unsuspected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

**Notes: **I tried writing this Chapter; in fact, I had finished writing this Chapter. But when I read it back, I didn't like it and I felt as though it would not live up to your expectations. So instead of doing nothing about it, I decided to re-write it.

About LP's and record players, all the information I got was from my parents. I just hope that everything sounds alright.

I also thought that I should inform you that I'm going on Holiday which means no internet connections, of course, I will be writing avidly on the next up coming Chapters but you'll have to wait a week or two to get the next ones.

This Chapter is for those of you that have been begging me to update, I do hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE<strong>

_Unsuspected_

Unfortunately, Remus woke with a dead arm and a cold body, somehow in the middle of the night Sirius had managed to take the entire duvet and trap Remus' arm under his body. It was surprising just how little Sirius moved in the night, once he found a comfortable position he would stay in it. Remus however sleeps -as his mother puts it politely- like a two year old. Thankfully, for him though Sirius was a heavy sleeper.

It wasn't until breakfast that Remus found out about James' early morning escapade to the Owlery. Twenty-six invitations sent to Gryffindors, each with the words 'bring your friends'. Remus dreaded to think who would be arriving in the Gryffindor common room that night.

The look on the first -and some second years- faces when they received their invitations was priceless. James Potter, school prankster and joker was inviting _them _to a party, a party for Sirius Black one of the coolest boys in Hogwarts. They immediately ran off, Remus watched anxiously as one girl went to the Ravenclaw table and thrust the invitation at Gilderoy Lockhart a wide grin plastered on her face.

"What's the matter Remy?" Sirius asked prodding his eggs with his fork.

"Nothing." Remus said shaking his head as he bit into a piece of toast, in the corner of his eye he could see an overexcited Gilderoy.

"You seem in deep thought." He said this time prodding Remus with his fork.

"Homework." He replied trying to act bored. James snorted from beside him as he caught site of what Remus was staring at before hand.

"Merlin …" James groaned looking at the small gaggle of girls that had surrounded the blonde haired Ravenclaw.

"What do you think's happening over there?" Sirius asked curiously following the other boys vision. "Urgh, looks like those girls are about to piss themselves."

"Probably a new article in witch weekly …" Remus said trying to get Sirius turn around, thankfully he did just in time as an excited girl pointed -not rather discreetly- in their direction.

"Women." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Speaking of women, Remus, you-"

"I am not a woman!"

Sirius chuckled "Well anyway, look what I woke up with on my arm," he said pulling up his jumper sleeve to reveal a rather large purpley red bruise. "Someone likes to punch in their sleep."

"Merlin Sirius." Remus said reaching forward to brush his fingers across the bruise. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Does it hurt?" Peter interrupted.

"A little if you poke it." He admitted, immediately James reached forward and sharply poked the bruise. "Oi you tosser!" Sirius said annoyance in his voice but a smile on his face.

"Sorry mate but you can't show people bruises without them wanting to poke it." James smiled.

"I worry about you sometimes James."

"Oh please Remus, if you worried that much I'd be in St Mungo's by now." James smiled. "Now, if there's anyone you want to be worrying about its Sirius."

"Remus doesn't need to worry about me I am perfectly sane thank you very much." Sirius smiled.

"You won't be saying that when you're locked in Azkaban." Peter chuckled stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"What a very James-like thing to say Peter." Sirius said raising his eyebrow then turning to James. "Look like someone's been spending far too much time with Prince Potter."

"Shove off little boy Black." The four boys looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Little boy Black." Sirius kept repeating his bark of a laugh making Peter laugh harder his heehawing making Remus and James laugh even more.

II

"Hey Remus, can I speak with you for a minute?" Lily asked Remus later in the common room.

"Of course." He nodded, sitting his book down on the chair he was sitting on.

The pair walked out of the common room and into the corridor, Lily immediately hooked her arm through Remus' as they began to walk, once they were a far distance from the common room did Lily finally talk.

"I was wondering," She said as they came to a stop sitting on a bench. "This whole 'surprise birthday party', it isn't some elaborate prank. Is it?"

"I can assure you Lily it's not." Remus smiled.

"I trust you Remus," Lily said patting Remus' hand that she was now holding. "Though of course you can understand my concern. A random party out of the blue, Sirius hasn't even muttered a word about it being his birthday soon and I'm sure that Sirius would be the kind of person to tell everyone."

"It's not my place to say Lily …" Remus only hoped that Lily would understand, after all he wasn't one to go blurting out other peoples secrets.

"It's alright Remus, I understand." She said her green eyes sparkling. "Of course if I attend this party this evening then I must be allowed to bring some of my LP's." She smiled. "I know they're muggle but the wizarding record players look the same as the muggle kind. I think it should work."

"As long as you've got some Simon and Garfunkel I'm fine." Remus grinned, his mother had a rather large soft spot for Simon and Garfunkel and their songs could often be heard playing around their house.

"You like Simon and Garfunkel?" Lily said her eyes wide, she reminded Remus of the excited girls at the table that morning. "How come I didn't know about this, I love Simon and Garfunkel."

"Me too." Remus nodded, he couldn't help but admire how pretty Lily looked in the torch light. Why James disliked her so much he would never know.

"Oh, Remus, I meant to ask you. How did Tuesday night go? I couldn't help but notice your hand," She motioned towards the still bandaged hand. "Was it bad?"

Remus gulped, of course, his mother often asked him how his transformations were, but that was unusual to have someone else ask. Instead of giving her a full explanation of how the transformation went, he just nodded and said, "It was okay." Thankfully, for him at that moment James ran around the corner.

"Remus!" He said sounding relieved as he came to a halt in front of the bench.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked folding her arms.

"Wow Remus," James said in a mocking voice. "I didn't know you'd turned into a redheaded whiney git."

"Potter I ought to-"

"Shut up Evans." He groaned.

"James, you can't just talk to Lily-"

"Shut up Remy. I need your help with Peter come on." He said, grabbing Remus' wrist he began to pull him from the bench.

"Remus can make his own decisions, Potter." Lily said taking hold of Remus other hand. Remus looked between James and Lily, Lily's eyebrows perfectly arched in an 'I've won, Potter' way and James face red with frustrations.

"Not now Evans, I _really _need Remus." He said, his eyes growing wider at the word 'need'.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I've got to go." Remus said anxiously. "I'll see you tonight though."

Lily sighed letting go of his hand. "See you tonight Remus."

"Bye Lily." He smiled just as James began pulling him away.

The two power walked up the corridor, when James was certain that Lily wasn't looking he began to talk.

"It's Peter, I told him about the party then he started to cry."

"Cry?" Remus said half running to keep up with James. "Since when does Peter cry?"

"I don't know, he started talking about how he wasn't in the 'loop'. That we never involve him." Of course what Peter was saying was the truth, the group didn't involve him as much as they involved one another, when it came to Peter they'd tell him if he needed to be told. Sometimes Remus felt sorry for the other boy, but perhaps they should involve him more. After all, if he were Peter he wouldn't like it if he weren't being told about things. "I told him that for Sirius' birthday present he should give him some chocolate or something. Then he started going mental and said that he wasn't giving Sirius anything because we never give him anything?" James said his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Oh this really is ridiculous." Remus said as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Veneficus Saltatio_" James said, once the portrait swung opened they strode into the common room and to the dorms.

"So, where is Sirius?" Remus asked, guessing that James wouldn't have told Peter in front of Sirius.

"Dungbombs, Professor McGonagall caught him planting them in Snivelly's bag." They came to a stop outside of the boy's dorm room, the muffled sobs of Peter could be heard from outside of the door.

James opened the door with caution, inside the dorm, room was messy -apart from Remus' corner-, Peter was lying on his stomach on his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

"Oh Peter," Remus said taking on a soothing tone, one his mother had used with him often. "What's the matter?" He asked sitting on the side of his bed rubbing soothing circles into the boy's sweaty back. "Peter, you've got to answer me."

In the silence of the room James nail biting could be heard, a trait he had when he was anxious about something. Slowly Peter raised his head, his light hair contrasting badly with his red tear stained face.

"You never involve me in anything." He said grumpily.

"Peter, that's not true." Remus said although he knew that he was lying to him.

"Yes it is! You and him," He pointed at James. "You never told me about this party for Sirius until the actual day it was on."

"That's … that's because it was a surprise for everything." Remus said, nodding looking at James who was also nodding. "We wanted everyone to be surprised, right James?"

"Yeah-yeah, right!" James nodded.

"Really?" Peter said sniffing loudly. A small track of bogey running from his nostril.

"Really." Remus smiled. "Me and James swear that we'll involve you more often."

"We promise." James said sitting on the other side of Peter's bed. "And mate don't be keeping your emotions bottled up. You can talk to us about anything."

Remus couldn't help but feel as though that last sentence was meant for him, he quickly shook it from his head just as Peter said "Thank you."

II

Three hours. That's how long Remus waited outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Three hours of sitting on the stone floor. When Sirius exited, he was anything but smiles, however the minute he caught site of Remus sitting on the ground, his head resting against the walls, eyes closed. He beamed.

"Remy!" He called running over to the boy who was now standing at the call of his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought after your long day doing things for McGonagall you'd like some _wanted _company." He smiled.

"And you weren't wrong there Remykins." He smiled. "But look at this, look at my hands!" He said thrusting his hands in Remus' face, his fingers covered in small paper cuts.

"What were you doing?" He asked his voice the tone of concern, slowly directing Sirius out of the castle. He was under strict orders by James to keep Sirius out of the castle as long as possible until he had transformed the Gryffindor common room; a few seventh years had also volunteered to help with some 'magical' work.

"Old Minnie had me sorting through papers, it was hellish." He casually slung an arm around Remus' shoulders. "You'd be surprised just how much paper she has in her office alone."

Remus inconspicuously walked outside with Sirius, a few pupils were retreating inside due to the drizzle of rain that had begun.

"So how've you been Remy?" He asked as they had begun to their tree near the lake.

"What makes you ask that?" Remus said nervously.

"Can't a boy ask his best mate how he's been?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows. "You seem agitated." He said sitting down against the tree, the grass damp due to the past weeks rain.

"I thought James was your best mate?" Remus said sitting beside Sirius.

"Well he is, but you and James your both my best mates." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"And Peter?" Remus chipped in.

"Well," Sirius' face scrunched up. "I mean he's a nice bloke and all. But sometimes he's a bit … odd … he doesn't really fit in with our 'group'."

"So you don't like different people, do you?" Remus asked feeling the heat rise from his collar. _What would happen right now _Remus thought _what would happen if I were to confess. If I were to tell Sirius, right now, that I, Remus John Lupin am a werewolf. Would he say I was a 'nice bloke' then? _

"No, I never said that I don't like different people. In fact I admire them for being different, who wants to be the same anyway?" He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "What I'm trying to say is … well it's difficult 'init?" A smile spread across his face as he chuckled.

"What's funny?" Remus asked.

"Just the thought of my mum hearing me say the word 'init', if she were here she'd hit me over the head and tell me to repeat the words 'isn't it' until she was pleased." He said still chuckling.

"You know, you don't talk much about your family that much." Remus said sliding closer to Sirius. Only on the odd occasion had Remus ever heard Sirius mention his family and that was only to talk about them badly. And whatever howlers Sirius did get from his family he had learned to open elsewhere in the castle.

"I could say the same for you y'know." Sirius smiled. "Well what do you want to know?"

"I-I didn't want, I mean, I wasn't asking for you to-" Remus said embarrassedly.

"Well obviously Remus, you're curious. It's only natural; after all, I am your mate. And mates should know things about each other." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. "So think of me like a book a question book, ask me questions and you will get answers." He said winking.

Remus chuckled shaking his head. "Alright then, what's your favourite colour?"

"That's a bit of a strange question, I was expecting something else." Sirius chuckled. "Um, I don't really know. Brown? But not the shitty kind of brown the nice kind of brown, like your eyes."

"And you said I was the woman." Remus smiled shoving Sirius' shoulder.

"You're the one who wanted to know." Sirius said shoving back a smile on his face. "Right hit me with another one, a better one this time."

"Tell me about your family, all I've heard is other people say it's the 'noble mansion of Black? Or something."

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Sirius corrected him. "I always hated that, the big fancy title. What can I say, um, I grew up in that house. In fact my mum gave birth to me in that house, horrific I know. My family like to think of themselves as the best. '_Toujours pur' _is our family's motto 'always pure' it means."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that your family are purebloods?" Remus joked.

"Yes, they like to think of themselves better than everyone else." He said picking at a blade of grass. "They belittle so many people; I don't understand how they can do it. Doesn't everyone deserve a chance?" He looked at Remus. "No matter if they're different."

Remus gulped as Sirius' grey eyes bore into his own, the way that he looked at him. Did he know? No, he couldn't.

"And you don't believe in that do you, what they believe in?"

"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm heir y'know … not sure I bloody want it all anyway."

"Well surely if you had it all you could change how things were?"

"Yeah but then they'd probably kill me if I done that. Ever since I was little they force-fed me these lies about muggles and muggle born people, they moulded me into the way a proper pureblood was to act. If it weren't for my Uncle Alphard I don't know what I'd be like now, he taught me the right things to do." He looked down still picking at the grass. "I'm scared though …"

"Why are you scared Sirius?" Remus said, this time he was the one putting an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"They're changing Regulus." His voice was beginning to crack.

"Regulus, your brother?" Remus said rubbing the side of Sirius shoulder, Sirius nodded, his long hair making it hard to see his face. "How are they changing him?"

"They're doing what they tried to do to me and I tried to stop it. I told Regulus not to listen to them, that what they say is rubbish, but he doesn't listen to me." Sirius turned so his head was buried in Remus' neck, Remus suddenly felt guilty for bringing up his family. "We used to be so close and now … they've turned him against me."

"There, there Sirius." Remus said holding the boy to him. "Don't be getting upset."

Sirius looked up, Remus could see the tears that filled his eyes, and some had escaped. Looking into Sirius' tear stained was completely different than looking at Peters, with Peter he felt awkward and would have done anything to get out of the room, but with Sirius, he wanted to wipe each tear away and not see him upset again.

"It's unfair." Sirius sniffed.

"I know it's unfair, Sirius. But you must know that it isn't your fault." He said wiping Sirius' cheeks with his hands a sign of affection his mum had used on him often.

"Thanks Remy." Sirius sniffed again and smiled wrapping his arms around Remus.

"You're welcome." He said squeezing Sirius back.

"So now onto you," Sirius said taking a hankie from his pocket and wiping his eyes. Remus guessed that it was probably a Black thing. "What's your family like?"

"I have a mum, she's really nice." He smiled. "She makes the best rhubarb crumble. You should stay one summer; mind you my house isn't very big."

"That'd be nice." Sirius smiled. "What about your dad?" He asked. Sirius always loved hearing about other people's happy families imaging being a part of them. Sometimes he'd like to daydream that he were part of a normal family, his mother -like Remus'- cooking pie his dad ruffling his hair and playing Quidditch with him. But there were only so many things a person could have.

"He died, when I was young." This time it was Remus' turn to look down.

"I'm sorry …" Sirius, said his arms still around Remus. "How did he … if you don't mind me asking?"

"He suffered from depression, and then it all got to him and he. Well, he decided to end his life." Remus was surprised as he felt Sirius' weight crushing him.

"I'm so sorry Remy, I didn't mean to ask. That's horrible." He muffled into Remus' jumper.

"It's alright Sirius; it was a long time ago." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"Lets talk about something happy, shall we?" Sirius chuckled.

"That would be good." Remus smiled.

II

Soon the drizzle of rain turned into a downpour, Sirius had decided that it would be hilarious if himself and Remus were to have a game of tig. Whenever Remus run towards the castle Sirius would run up behind him and drag him away. It wasn't until a rattle of thunder sounded did Sirius stop, grabbing Remus' wrist they retreated back to the castle.

"I'm guessing you don't like thunder?" Remus said wringing his dripping jumper.

"I don't mind thunder." Sirius said in a not very convincing tone. "Come on, I want to go back to the common room and change."

"Wait!" Remus said, trying to stop him. James had never specified what time he wanted Remus to bring Sirius back at.

"What's the matter?"

Remus racked his brain for different ways he could get to speak to James without leaving Sirius, if only he could do a Patronus Charmhe thought. That way he could contact James.

"Nothing." He said.

The pair began to walk to the Gryffindor common room, somehow Remus needed to get in before Sirius did.

"Hi Peter." Sirius said as Peter joined the two.

"Peter!" Remus said with chuckled. "Don't you," he winked. "need to get something?" He winked again and jerked his head at Sirius.

"You feeling okay Remy?" Sirius said placing his hand on Remus' head.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Remus nodded his smile a bit to enthusiastic to be real. "I think Peter needs to get something though from his dorm …"

"No I don't." Peter said.

"Remember that thing you were looking for? Perhaps _James _might know where it is." He nodded again pointing towards Sirius, whilst he was looking at Peter.

"Ooh!" Peter exclaimed. "Alright, I'll go and, I'll go and see James." He smiled before running off. Remus decided to walk slowly after all the poor boy couldn't run fast.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay then," Sirius smiled, after all his Remy wouldn't lie to him. "I can't wait to get out of these sodden clothes." He chuckled.

II

They walked slowly through the corridors leaving a trail of water behind them, Remus tried not to think to much. It always seemed that Sirius could read how he was feeling and he didn't want to give anything away. When he thought Sirius wasn't looking, he'd take a quick glance at the other boy and smile to himself. He just hoped that Sirius would like the surprise and his presents. But like Sirius said, he thinks to much. _Only focus on the positives Remus, _he said to himself.

"Finally." Sirius said skipping the last couple of steps to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "_Veneficus Saltatio_" He said, the Fat Lady gave a large smile before opening to let the boys in. No one was in the common room, the fire crackled in the corner. "Where do you think everyone is?" He asked walking further into the room.

Just as Remus was about to answer a rather large group -larger than Remus had imagined- sprung up from behind the couches, behind the curtains, under the tables and screamed 'SURPRISE'.

"MERLIN!" Sirius shouted jumping back, a wide grin spread across his face as a banner fell from the ceiling and sat on the side of the wall it read the words '_Happy Belated Birthdays, Sirius_'. Streamers now began falling from the ceiling but disintegrated before they hit the ground. balloons slowly inflated and bounced around the room.

"Happy Birthday mate!" James said coming round the side of the couch and embracing Sirius in a hug.

"Happy Birthday Sirius." Remus smiled also giving Sirius a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Peter exclaimed running to hug Sirius.

"Guys …" Sirius said as he hugged them back.

"Oh no, you don't like it do you?" Remus began. "I-"

"No Remy," Sirius smiled. "I love it. I can't believe you all did this for _me_. No one's ever done this before." He said squeezing the boys tighter. "Thank you."

A chorus of fifth year girls 'aw'd' at Sirius remark, an excited sixth year bellowed "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" the room immediately burst in to chuckled that was Dominic Westwood for you.

James and Peter had asked the house elves to make them food for their party, which was now on display on a table, usually used for studying. A few students came up to Sirius and said happy birthday, some of them had even given him some chocolate or sweets, which was nice considering that they only found about it today. At least they were more willing to give away their sweets than Peter was.

Music slowly drifted from the record player that was sat on a wooden box, Remus looked over and saw Lily swaying slightly and smiling, her lips moving to the words. And like she'd promised, it was Simon and Garfunkel.

Gilderoy Lockhart and his posse of girls had begun to dance to the music their hands linked; a few older couples had danced to the music.

"Put something _happy _on Evans." James called over to the redheaded girl.

"Oh shove off James and let this record play first." She called back.

"Evans." James mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Well come on guys, aren't you going to dance with the birthday boy?" Sirius winked as he took a hold of James and Remus hands and began to dance.

Half way through the evening, the bigger crowd had dwindled and only a few remained, lounging on the couch. Most of the food from the kitchens gone; only crumbs remained. Peter looked close to bursting; the belt on his trousers was most definitely loosened.

"So what kind of music is this?" Sirius asked whilst spread on the couch his toes resting on Remus' lap like usual.

"It's muggle music." Lily said sitting in Remus' usual armchair, a strand of her red hair wrapped around her finger. "Why, do you like it?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "And who is singing just now?"

"Marc Bolan, from the band T. Rex."

"T. Rex." Sirius repeated. Straitening up he began to hum to the unknown tune. "I think I like this muggle band. I should get a record and play at all the time in my house." He chuckled looking at Remus; he knew how much that would frustrate his mother. Him associating himself with muggle things.

Reaching out he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry the house elves had provided them with biting into it his face took on an expression of delight. "Urgh, this is wonderful!"

Lily rolled her eyes then yawned and announced she was going to bed and that whilst she was sleeping Sirius was not to take any of her LP's or Merlin help her she'd hex him into oblivion.

Not long after Lily, the four boys had said to a few third years that had stayed behind that they were going to bed; James and Remus both had a wide smile plastered on their faces as they walked to their dorm room. For there was one more surprise Sirius was to get.

"Stay here." Remus ordered Sirius as they stood at the dorm room door.

"Alright." Sirius said curiously.

The other three boys walked into the dorm and got the small chocolate cake they had the house elves make. James lit the candles with a match and the four called Sirius in. They began to sing an off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday'.

_"Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF _

_AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TO."_

"James." Remus groaned at the last two lines he had added, Peter was snorting with laughter

Sirius shook his head smiling at the cake. "But why is it got mini candles in it?" He asked.

"You're meant to blow at the candles and make a wish." Remus said holding the cake in front of him. "Go on, maybe your wish might come true."

Sirius closed his eyes thinking about his wish although to him he already had everything he wanted, friends, people who cared about him. But he blew them out anyway mostly because he could see the chocolate filled lust in Remus' eyes. Peter took the cake and cut it into slices, unusually big slices James' eyes bulged at the site of the cake on the napkin.

"But that's not all my dear friend." James added sitting the cake down on his bed. "Happy Birthday again." He said pushing the wrapped package towards him.

"A present?" Sirius said inspecting the package.

"Yes, well go on open it."

"Alright." Sirius smiled sitting on his bed. Remus sat beside him his fingers covered in chocolate as he ate the cake, he had to hand it to the house elves they made the best chocolate cake. "Sweet mother of Merlin! James! These are fantastic!" He said picking up the nose-biting teacup.

"I thought you could use it on your old crone of a mum." James chuckled a piece of cake in his mouth.

"And what are these?" He said picking up a bag of attractive looking red sweets.

"Gibberish sweets." James grinned. "Make anyone forget how to speak in an instant."

"Thanks." Sirius said standing up and walking over to James' bed, he gave him a hug.

"Alright, you're really sensitive do you know that?" He chuckled. "Remus don't you have something?" James winked.

"Yes, it's uh, it's under my bed." He said pointing his chocolate finger towards the papered package under his bed. What if Sirius didn't like it after all it wasn't as much as James' present was.

Sirius smiled at the paper it was wrapped in, it was one hundred percent completely Remus. Sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Remus he began to open. A dungbomb -he was needing one of them after today's incident- frogspawn soap and a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate. He looked into the brown eyes of Remus smiling he leaned across wrapping an arm around the boy and giving a small kiss to the boys cheek, his back to the others so they didn't see. "Thanks Remy!" He grinned looking at the frogspawn.

Remus gulped the cake that was in his throat, his cheeks turning a violent shade of red. "You're welcome." He choked out.

"We'll definitely have to use these sometime won't we Jamesie?" Sirius said with a wink, both of the boys sharing the same thoughts.

"Yeah on Snape!" James chuckled.

Remus smiled as he watched the two boys chatter on about how Sirius' gifts would go to use, Peter had now fallen asleep a mound of chocolate cake in his hand. Remus couldn't believe that he'd ever doubted that the evening would go horrifically. For him it had to be one of the best evenings he'd had so far.


	26. Thunder and Lightening Very, Very fright

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

**Notes: **After some thinking through on my holiday I have wrote out some key scenes to this fiction, so now I am basing my fiction around those scenes. Sadly, I will probably skip through some of their first year, I hope you do not mind, I just don't wish for it to drag along. The 'interesting' things start in the summer of first year and their second year.

I do hope you enjoy this filler.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY SIX<strong>

_Thunder and Lightening Very, Very frightening_

The thunderstorm continued throughout the evening, each time a rumble would sound Sirius would flinch. Of course this went unnoticed by others, apart from Remus who noticed that often Sirius' smile was not truly there. He seemed to be in another world. This was peculiar considering he was one of the fearless in their small group.

Once the cake was finished and the chatter had died down the four decided to go to bed. Of course, the chatter did not fully stop until the early hours of the morning.

"I'm getting tired guys." James announced punctuating his sentence with a yawn.

"Alright." Remus said, Sirius didn't reply although from Remus' bed he could see the other boy staring ahead of himself. Peter had already fallen asleep earlier.

"Night." James said kneeling to close the curtains around his bed.

"Night." Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

Once James' curtains were closed Remus turned to look at Sirius who still hadn't moved, if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest Remus would have believed that he were dead. Getting up out of his own bed he walked to Sirius', Sirius turned to look at Remus.

"May I come in?" Remus asked. Sirius lifted up the side of his duvet for Remus to come under.

"Is this becoming a regular thing, then?" Sirius whispered.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked shifting closer as to tuck the covers beneath him.

"Us sleeping together." Sirius chuckled.

"Don't be dirty." Remus whispered nudging Sirius with his elbow.

"Do forgive me." Sirius smiled.

Just then, a flash of light filled the room illuminating everything it was followed by a rumble of thunder, from beside him Remus could hear Sirius whimper. It reminded him of his Aunts dog whenever there was a thunderstorm, of course that was before he was bitten, the dog had probably grown out of it by now.

"Sirius, I know I asked you this earlier, but are you afraid of thunder?" Remus asked turning towards Sirius. "It's okay if you are."

"Maybe I am … just a little bit." Sirius said sheepishly.

"It won't hurt you, you know. As long as your inside." Remus soothed.

Another rumble sounded followed by a flash, Sirius grabbed hold of Remus clinging to the boy.

"I'm scared." Sirius admitted.

"There's no need to be scared." Remus whispered into Sirius' hair. "I'm here." He started to run his fingers through Sirius' hair copying the movements his mother did to him before and after his transformations. "Just try to sleep." He whispered.

"You're spoiling me Remus." Sirius said, sleep was heavy in his voice.

"Don't get used to it." Remus said closing his own eyes.

"Y'know Remus," Sirius yawned. "I'm glad we became friends, I don't know how I would've survived school without you."

Before Remus could reply Sirius had fallen asleep his arms wrapped around Remus, an odd feeling started in the pit of Remus' stomach. It was probably the cake after all he had eaten too much of it. As his mother often said 'Remus your eyes are bigger than your stomach'.


	27. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **After re-watching Billie Elliot for the first time in three years I got motivation to write, as it reminded me of how much I love the 70's and of further things I can do with this fan fiction.

I do hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN<strong>

_Mistletoe _

The first term flew by for the first years, their minds overflowing with this new found magical knowledge. Soon enough it was Christmas. A thick blanket of snow had covered the grounds of Hogwarts; students were cuddling around the fire. Thick jumpers were being sought out from the bottom of their trunks, scarves were going missing and people had odd gloves. Mistletoe was everywhere, hanging above archways hanging from the ceilings, above each doorway. A few students had a sneaking suspicion that one night the house elves had planted them all around the castle and even charmed a few.

With so many batches of Mistletoe, hanging around you had to be careful where you placed your footing or you could be caught under one.

A couple of times James had been caught under the mistletoe and had been forced to kiss the girl in front of him. He had always shrugged it off and rubbed his lips with the underside of his sleeve once done.

Luckily, Sirius had not been caught under the mistletoe, he had been especially careful to avoid any awkward situations. And was always sure to look above him before he came in contact with anyone. He just laughed at whoever did get caught, especially when Peter got caught underneath it with a smart mouthed second year Slytherin.

Now Remus, Remus had tried his best to avoid the mistletoe taking extra precautions. In fact, he and Sirius were now running a bet to see who could go the longest without being caught under it with someone.

Which brings us to a particularly cold evening in the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was a bustle of people, shivering students that had appeared from outside huddled around the hearth to get a taste of the heat. The older students were trying to fix a broken window pane, which was letting a cold wind into the room.

Most of the other students were laughing, joking, and playing exploding snap enjoying their last evening at Hogwarts before they stopped for the Christmas holidays.

The portrait swung open to reveal a laughing group of boys. From where Lily Evans was sat on an armchair beside the fire she could see the four boys enter. Their cheeks stained pink by the wind, their gloves soaking wet -no doubt from throwing snowballs-. She rolled her eyes, surely they had no better now than to go out in the cold snow with just their robes on.

"Ooh, its roastey toastey in here." Sirius sang sitting down on the couch beside a couple of sixth years -who immediately moved when they realised that they would get no peace with the first years sitting there-. He shrugged off his wet cloak and sat it on the arm of the couch.

"Give me your gloves." Remus ordered to the rest of the boys as he sat the wet wool in front of the fire to dry them off. Taking off his own cloak, he sat it on the back of Lily's chair. "What are you reading?" He asked her curiously.

"The tales of Beedle the Bard." she said showing him the front of the torn and beaten hard back. "I found it in the library and since being a muggle born, I thought I'd get in tune with the wizarding fairytales." She smiled.

"I have that book at home." Remus said sitting on the corner of Lily's armchair. "It's-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake would you two stop looking at each other like that!" James cried throwing his arms in the air as he collapsed on the couch beside Sirius. "I think I may be sick." He mumbled.

Peter sat on the other side of Sirius playing with his thumbs as Remus and Lily discussed the book that was in Lily's hand.

"Look at them both." Mumbled Sirius in frustration." You'd think Remy would want to spend time with us and not a stinkin' girl."

"Well put, Sirius my friend."

"I know what'll show them." Sirius smirked as he pointed his wand at a small branch of mistletoe that was in the basket beside the fire. "Wingardium leviosa." He said pointing his wand at the branch.

Slowly the branch rose from the basket, James was grinning widely beside Sirius.

"Come on…" James whispered motivation a grin plastered on his face.

"Ssh James." Sirius said batting James with his other hand whilst levitating the mistletoe with his other.

No one in the common room batted an eyelid to the floating mistletoe as it hovered over to the oblivious pair, it stopped above them. Sirius and James snickered with amusement.

"Oi," Sirius called out lowering his wand so it was hidden behind James' back "look what's above you." He chuckled.

Remus looked above him and he felt his heart sink, he looked back at Lily who was already staring daggers at James.

"James Potter!" She roared about to get up from her chair.

"Ah-ah-ha." Called James. "You need to smooch Remus." He chuckled.

"Oh please James, this is ridiculous." Lily retorted.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Remus asked from his position on the armchair.

"No Remus, I mean I just think that this silly mistletoe business has gotten out of hand." She said slumping in her chair although Remus could see there was an underlining problem, he knew Lily was too kind as a person to go against prejudices and not kiss Remus because he was a werewolf. It was something else.

"Oh pish posh Evans, just do it." Sirius called.

Lily looked up into Remus' warm eyes, maybe it won't be that bad … she thought to herself as she leaned up and towards Remus' lips. She closed her eyes tight as she came in contact with something cold and soft.

On opening her eyes, she came face to face with the side of Remus' face.

"Oh boo!" Cried Sirius. "That wasn't a proper kiss that was just a kiss on the cheek." He pouted.

However, Lily couldn't help but wonder why Remus did what he had? Did he know? Did he know that she had never been kissed before and was scared that she'd muck it up in front of everyone else? Or perhaps, perhaps he had suspected the worst. After all she knew how low the boys self confidence could go sometimes.

"Tough Sir-" Remus had retorted however before he could finish the sentence he felt a pair of warm lips on his.

Lily's face was close to his that he could see each small freckle that was dashed across her nose, she opened her eyes and Remus was immediately met with a vibrant green. She smiled at him before picking up her book and walking towards the girls dorms.

"See you on the train tomorrow." She said before disappearing up the stairs.

Remus slid off of the armrest and onto the chair a dazed expression on his face, very much like the ones on James and Sirius'.

"Mate … she just kissed you!" James exclaimed.

Peter who was beside him was ready to burst with excitement.

"What was it like?" Sirius pushed, after all the only person he had ever 'kissed' was his mother's cheek when he was younger.

"Remus?" Called James.

"It …" Remus said trying to form words of how it felt, it was only a quick peck to the lips and yet that one peck had managed to turn Remus' stomach around and put it into his mouth. "Was soft …" Was all he managed to say.

"Blimey," said James. "I wonder when I can properly kiss a girl."

"Not before me I hope." Smiled Sirius.


	28. The Train Home

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **I can honestly say that I never expected my fan fiction to become so popular, the other day I thought I'd check how many views I had. I had 10,376 views. I'm still reeling with shock that so many people have viewed and came back for more!

As well as this, following a review I got, I'm already on the twenty eighth chapter and I'm not yet finished their first year. Which only shows that there will -hopefully- be a lot more to come.

I just hope that I don't bore you in the process.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT<strong>

_The Train Home_

It felt strange to be leaving Hogwarts. Even after a couple of months spent there, it had already felt like a second home.

Remus took one last glance at the school before climbing on the Hogwarts express.

"Feels strange to be going, doesn't it?" Sirius said from behind him.

"Yes, it does." Remus said thinking of how much he was going to miss sharing a room with the other three boys and how he'd miss planning pranks with them.

"Don't worry though, it's not forever." James smiled bumping the boy's shoulders. "Here we are, this carriage is empty." He called as the four boys went inside.

"I know, but it'll feel like bloody forever especially when you've got a mum like mine." Sirius sighed resting his head against the window.

"Well," James said finding a comfortable spot beside Sirius. "Why don't you come and spend Christmas with me?"

For a brief moment Sirius' eyes widened at the thought of not having to spend Christmas with his mother, but then he quickly realised that she'd never let him go.

"I'd really love to James, but my mum, she'd never let me go. Especially because I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Gryffindor, the only boy's house she'd want me going to is a Slytherin's."

"Why don't you tell her that James is a Slytherin?" Remus suggested.

"This is the wizarding world Remy, everyone knows who everyone is. She's bound to know who James' family is considering we're related in some weird way." He chuckled.

"Wait, you're related?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Sirius is like my tenth cousin twice removed on my mother's side." James chuckled.

"Why don't you say that James parents really wanted him to be in Slytherin as well and believe that you two could bring out the 'Slytherin' in each other?" Peter quietly suggested, it was clear that it had taken him a while to come up with that plan.

"Oh," Remus added. "Don't forget to mention then, that James is a pureblood. Which I'm guessing you are?" James nodded.

"Okay," Sirius said smiling although the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "I'll ask her, but I can't promise anything."

"Great!" James beamed putting an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "At least you're asking her, I hope you can go though."

"Me too…" Sirius replied but he could already hear his mums screeching reply in his head.

"Oh, Remus and Peter, you're both welcomed to stay if you like!" James smiled again.

"I'd really like that." Peter smiled already bouncing in his seat. "Although I don't think I could stay _on _Christmas. But I'll get my mum to owl your mum."

"And what about you Remus?" James asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I'll ask." He said smiling.

Just then, a loud whistle sounded as the train began pulling away from the platform, the pupils eagerly waved to Rubeus Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. The four boys steered themselves with the topic of staying at James house -just in case Sirius wasn't allowed, so he didn't feel too bad- and instead they turned to the previous nights incident.

II

The train soon halted at Platform 9 ¾ the four boys smiled at one another although they all secretly felt sad to be saying goodbye, even if it only was for the winter. Once off the train they stood looking at each other.

"Jamie!" An excited woman called to the boy, waving a man beside her beaming widely.

"That's my mum and dad." James said smiling and waving back to them. "I better go, let me know about you staying okay?" He said giving Sirius the shortest of hugs and waving at the others as he skipped over to his parents.

"I've got to go find my mum now." Peter said, feeling the need to take after James. "Bye." He muttered to the two boys.

They looked at one another as students passed by them.

"I'm going to miss you." Sirius said smiling shyly.

"Me too," Remus smiled. "I'll miss all of you. Please promise you'll write?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll try." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Remus. "Have a great Winter Remy." He whispered before walking away from the boy.


	29. Meeting Hydrus

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **I am utterly shocked. At how many favourites, follows and reviews I've had. And now, I've reached one hundred reviews. Each one of you people, reviewers or not make me grateful. You all each give me a reason to write.

I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to give you something to say thank you.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY NINE<strong>

_Meeting Hydrus_

As Sirius walked away from Remus, he slowly felt the smile slipping from his face. He spotted his father standing hand and hand with his younger brother Regulus, who was waving and smiling at Sirius. However after a quick tighten of the hand Regulus stopped waving.

"What have you done, Sirius." His father said sternly, his grip on Regulus' hand tightening further.

"I'm sorry father." Sirius said not daring to breath in case of dissatisfying his father.

"And so you should be, boy. Wait until you see your mother, she has a few words to have with you." Orion said taking his son roughly by the shoulder and leading him out of the building.

Meanwhile on the other side of the platform Remus was being engulfed by his mothers embrace.

"Oh Remus, sweetie." She said in between kissing his face. "I've missed you so much, the house has been so quiet without you around."

"I've missed you too, mum." Remus said returning the hug to his mother.

Unlike most mothers who had just kissed and hugged their children, Pamela was on her knees in front of Remus, tears in her eyes as she looked into the familiar amber eyes. _How old he looks, _Pamela thought to herself. All Pamela ever wished for was to protect her baby boy from the cruel world, especially from his cruel condition.

"Mum, you're crying." Remus said his head resting on Pamela's shoulder. "Did I do something?" he asked frightened.

"No, darling." Pamela sniffed pulling a hankie from her pocket and wiping her eyes and nose with it. "I've just missed you so much." She smiled. "Now," She said wiping the final tears from her eyes. "Before you tell me how wonderful Hogwarts is, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Pamela looked past Remus' shoulder signally for someone to come over. Remus turned around and looked up at the man who was standing before him, his hair was longg and greying and tied in a neat ponytail that reached half way down his back. He was smartly dressed and clean shaven and had large round blue eyes.

"Remus honey, this is Hydrus."

Before talking to Hydrus Remus turned to his mother who was grinning widely at the man in front of her. He hadn't seen his mum this happy in a long while, she reminded him of the girls in sixth year who fawned after that one boy in seventh year.

"'Hello Remus!" Hydrus said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Hello." Remus replied. _If mum likes Hydrus this much_ Remus thought, _then I suppose he cannot be all that bad._

"Hydrus has arranged a portkey for us, isn't that exciting?" Pamela smiled as they began walking away.

"Now remember Remus, you have to hold on very tight." Hydrus said with a knowing nod and a smile on his lips.

And truth be told, it was exciting, not just the portkey but Hydrus himself. For once Remus felt like anything was possible; he wished that every day he -and his mum- could feel this good.


	30. A thorough Punishment

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **One hundred and three reviews, I still cannot believe it. Thank you.

Also might I add that I'm pleased to hear in the reviews that you think my characterisation is good, as that is something that I've often worried about. If I am writing the character in the correct light.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY <strong>

_A thorough Punishment _

The portkey was far worse than what Remus had expected. In fact, for a brief moment he had actually thought that he had stopped breathing. However, Hydrus informed him that this was common among those who had never used a portkey before and that throughout the years it would get better.

On arriving home Remus was not surprised that Hydrus came in as well, everything was quiet and dark inside the small cottage.

"I'll take your things to your room 'eh Remus?" Hyrdurs smiled in the darkness.

"Okay." Remus replied as he began to help his mother start the fire. "Will Hydrus be staying?" He asked her as he placed pieces of coal on top of the small flames.

"Oh Remus, sweetie, how could I forget." Pamela said as she threw some chunks of wood on top of the coal as the flames spread. "I've invited Hydrus to stay with us … I hope you don't mind? If it's not just say and I'll ask him to stay elsewhere." She smiled brushing a piece of Remus' fringe out of his face.

"Are you happy mum?" He asked, the question slightly rocked the older woman as it was not what she was expecting. She took hold of her son's hands and smiled making the wrinkles around her eyes visible, which Remus usually doesn't see a lot of.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am Remus." She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I haven't felt like this since … since-"

"Then let him know he can stay." Smiled Remus patting his mum's hands.

Pamela reached forward bringing Remus in for a hug, he was half sitting on her folded knees as she kissed his hair. "I love you Remus, so much."

"I love you too mum." He said kissing the woman's cheek.

"You have no idea just how much you mean to me Remus." She said clinging to the boy. "No idea …" She repeated.

II

"You ungrateful piece of filth!" A hard slap echoed around the room. "How dare you." A voice purred. "Your father and I have prepared you for your life at Hogwarts and your duties to this family and _this _is how you repay us?"

"Mummy …" A voice cried from the corner of the room.

"Orion," Walburga said in a stern voice. "Please escort Regulus from the room."

Hard leather shoes walked across the floor as a hand gripped young Regulus by the shoulder.

"But Sirius!" The boy cried as he was dragged from the room screaming. "You can't let her- SIRIUS!" The voice cried again. Then after a loud thump, everything was silent apart from the crackling of the fire.

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, the grand fireplace roaring, his mother circled him like a predator would its prey.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked.

"No mother." He replied refusing to look at her, instead his eyes were beginning to water as he looked into the flames in front of him.

"Tell me Sirius, do you know what happens to children who disobey their parents?" She asked a smug grin on her face.

"They… have to be punished." He choked.

"Exactly." She grinned cruelly. "Remove your robes."

Doing as he was told he was forced to stand naked on a stool in the middle of the room.

"You are banned from moving from this spot, if I see you sitting or fidgeting you will be severely punished. You are to go without food and drink until I say so." Walburga said her face pinched into a scowl. "Your Uncle will be arriving in a day, hopefully you will have learned your mistakes by then."

With that, she left the room Sirius didn't dare move for the fear that she had a house elf hidden in the room to report to her if he dared move. After all this wasn't the first time that, this had happened. He was thankful for the fire, for the last time he was locked in the dark for three days.

II

_Dear Sirius, _

_I hope you are enjoying your winter holidays. I haven't heard from you in a while and I was beginning to get worried. James and Peter have already sent me a letter and I've had none from you. Then again, maybe you're too busy doing something to reply. _

_I hope I don't seem too pushy after all this is my third letter, but I'm worried is all. _

_Love from, _

_Remus_

II

Sirius didn't know how long it had been, his legs felt numb and his mouth was dry and his eyes felt heavy with sleep. That's when he heard it, that one noise that gave him hope. The front door bell chiming. Mumbled voices could be heard from below.

The voices sounded like they were arguing with one another, a dull thump of something being dropped then hard food steps running up the wooden steps. As the door to the room, Sirius was in swung open.

"Walburga, what have you done." The man said taking the cloak from his back and wrapped it around Sirius.

"The boy deserved to be punished." She said her eyebrows raised her face lacking emotion.

"You cannot punish someone for not being what you want hem to be, Walburga." The man tutted as he carried his nephew from the room, the fire long gone out. Sirius face was ice cold and a purple bruise had started to bloom across his right cheek.

"Uncle Alphard?" Sirius croaked looking up into a familiar face, and then the room went dark.


	31. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still not J.K Rowling.

**Notes: **A fast update I know! You must all be shocked.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY ONE<strong>

_Waking Up _

Sirius awoke in his own bed; the small fire place at the bottom of his room blazing. Fresh pyjamas had been placed on him and he could smell the faintness of coconuts from his damp hair. Sitting up slowly he could feel a dull throbbing pain in his arms as legs, his jaw was also hard to move as he yawned.

"Good evening Sirius." A familiar voice said.

Sirius face beamed at the older man. "Uncle Alphard!" He said making to get out of bed but was stopped by his Uncle.

"There will be enough time for greetings later, but first you must eat." He said as he nodded towards a house elf that was also in the room.

Sirius couldn't stop smiling at his Uncle, after all the weeks that his Uncle stayed at twelve Grimmuald Place were always the best weeks.

Just then, the house elf popped back into the room a tray in its hands. A warm stew was steaming in a bowl, half a loaf of bread was sitting beside it a cool jug of milk also sat on the tray.

"For Master Sirius." The house elf said placing the tray on his knees.

"Thank you." Sirius said to the house elf of whose name he did not know -thanks to his mothers strict guidelines to not talk to the house elves-. With that, the house elf popped out of the room again.

Sirius just sat for a moment still staring at his Uncle Alphard who was smiling at the boy. "Well go on," He chuckled. "Tuck in."

Sirius immediately tore a piece of the bread off and dunked it into the stew, which was dribbling down his chin as he forced as much food into his mouth as he could.

"Whoa steady," Alphard, said. "It's not going to vanish."

"I'm just really hungry." Sirius said in between mouthfuls.

"I understand." Alphard said walking back to the fireplace again. "These came for you," He said holding up envelopes. "I'm assuming they're from your friends." He placed the letters on Sirius' tray.

Forgetting about the food for a moment he began tearing into the envelopes, the first was a letter from James talking mostly about himself and how his winter holidays were going. The second was from Peter who mostly asked him questions and talked about his annoying twin cousins, which were staying for Christmas. And the last three were all from Remus. The first of Remus' letters were neat and polite -and terribly excited- asking Sirius a lot of questions on how his winter holiday was going and talking about things at his home. In the second letter, Sirius could sense worry coming from Remus. The third letter was shorter than the others were and was scrawled quickly, he could not help but smile at the worry that Remus had.

Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and inkpot from his nightstand almost knocking over his dinner in the process, however before he could reply his Uncle stopped him.

"Finish your meal first," He smiled. "You'll have to keep your strength up."

Sirius knew this was true, so he continued to eat, already planning his letter to Remus out.

II

Remus could not help it anymore than a leopard has spots. He was naturally a very worried person; then again, he always had been ever since he was a young child. Why hadn't Sirius replied to his letters? Was he okay? Had something happened? He was half-tempted to get Hydrus to take him to Sirius' home, but he knew that, that would only cause trouble.

He only feared that Sirius' mother's threats had come true.

"Remus," Pamela called from the kitchen. "There's a very anxious owl outside the window."

Remus sprung up from his chair his book sliding off of his lap as he 'walked' into the kitchen -which had been repainted a soft lavender colour whilst he was at school, Pamela claimed 'well, I had to do something whilst you were away'- when he entered the kitchen his mother was as far as way from the owl as possible.

"Oh Remus, you know how I don't like those owls." She chuckled careful to keep as much distance as possible. "Hydrus usually handles them for me."

"It's okay mum, he won't hurt you." Remus said opening the window; he could feel his heart skip a beat a he looked at the owl. It was completely different to James and Peter's owls. It had a regal aura about it, which suggested a high family.

Taking the letter from the owl, he recognised Sirius' handwriting; a wide grin spread across his face as he sat at the table and began to read.

_My dearest Remy, _

_Let me start by saying if I were there with you, I would hug you._

_I can't describe how much I've missed you, James and Peter too of course. I wish I could just skip by the holiday's and come straight back to school -most people think I'm insane for saying that- then again maybe we could skip back to school and not do work? _

_I know you're thinking 'did you not ask your mother about staying at James'?' However, my mother is in no 'mood' to talk with me just now. So I thought I'd better leave the suggestion for a better day, if there is one. _

_I'm glad to hear that you like Hydrus; he sounds like a good enough bloke. As long as your mum's happy. Speaking of which, I'd love to meet them both. I would offer you seem with my parents but they're not the … 'meeting type'. _

_What did you get Pete for his birthday? _

_To tell the truth I completely forgot about it, I hope he doesn't kill me. I'll probably just give him some chocolate when we get back to Hogwarts with an apologetic hug of course. After all who doesn't want a hug from __**the **__Sirius Black? _

_Don't roll your eyes Remy; even now, I can sense you doing that. _

_I'm guessing I didn't tell you that my Uncle Alphard has came to stay? Well if I haven't mentioned him, he is the bestest Uncle in the world. He even gave me thirty galleons that I've to 'keep in case of emergencies'. Although I think, I and Alphie both know that I'll be spending if on goofs from Hogsmeade. _

_I cannot wait to hear from you again Remy! _

_Lots of love, _

_Sirius_

_PS. I hope you don't find it odd, but I got bored so I decided to draw a picture of you. I hope you like it._

Remus smiled as he closed the letter making note to reply as soon as possible, reaching back into the envelope, he felt a thick piece of paper. Taking it out he was confronted with a pencil drawing of himself. In great likeness.

"Who drew that Remus?" His mum asked peering over his shoulder. "It looks exactly like you, we should frame it."

"A friend drew it; I don't think we need to frame it though." Remus smiled even more as he looked at the drawing. How Sirius had managed to draw this from memory was astounding. He had caught Remus in mid laugh; it must have been on evening in the common room. As Remus' uniform was on.

"This friend of yours must care for you a lot." Pamela smiled kissing Remus on the forehead.

"Yeah, he must…" Remus whispered still smiling.


	32. Tickles

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I am currently falling under a sea of work at the moment. Writing personal statements that live up to the standards, applying for universities. I take my hat off to those of you who have done it.

I think the only thing that is keeping me sane right now is writing this fanfiction.

Don't fear that this is a short Chapter, the next one will probably be Christmas. So you'll have that to look forward to.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY TWO<strong>

_Tickles_

Remus and Sirius continued to send one another letter's throughout the winter holidays. In fact, their letters to one another had weighed out how many letters James and Peter had sent them both by a mile.

Sirius' winter wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, but that was probably because he was able to send and receive letters from Remus. As long as he had that, he would be fine.

However, his Uncle Alphard went home in a day and he couldn't help but fear that things would return back to -what his mother would define as 'normal'- when he left. After all things were always better when his Uncle Alphard stayed.

II

"What are you smiling about?" Pamela chuckled as she watched her son grin from ear to ear a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Oh it's just Sirius." He said tucking the parchment into the envelope.

"Ooh, just Sirius." Pamela said sitting on the end of her son's bed. "You know Remus all week it's been 'just Sirius'. I'd really love to meet the boy, why don't you ask him over?" She asked.

Remus wanted to jump up and down and hug his mum and say 'yes, yes, yes' but then he remembered that Sirius' mother would never allow him to stay elsewhere. "I'd love to mum," he said. "But I know that Sirius' mum wouldn't allow him to stay here."

"Why's that?" Pamela asked concerned. "She doesn't know that you're a werewolf does she?" She asked it always surprised Remus how casually his mum -a muggle no less- could say 'my son's a werewolf' without wanting to cry.

"No, she doesn't know. No one does." He said looking at his sock, which had a hole on the bottom of it. "Although," He looked towards his mother again. "I highly doubt his mum would allow him to stay."

"Why not then, perhaps I should talk with her?" She suggested.

However, Remus could tell that if his mother talked to Walburga Black there would be no chance that Sirius could stay.

"Let's just say that Sirius' mum isn't the nicest of women." Remus sighed.

"Oh well …" Pamela said. "Maybe he could come out for the day?"

"But his mother."

"Who said that she needs to know?" Pamela said with a mischievous wink.

"Mum!" Remus chuckled.

"What?" She smiled. "It's a perfectly … reasonable thing to do."

"You're worse than me." He smiled.

"Oh am I now?" She said slowly crawling towards Remus. "Am I?" She laughed.

"No!" Remus called as his mum began tickling him, it was a natural fact that Remus was one of the most ticklish people in the world. Something he'd inherited from his father's side of the family his mother had told him. "Mercy!" Called Remus as his mother tickled his sides, her face red with laughter a cold chain with her wedding ring dangling above him. "Stop!" He said wheezing with laughter.

"And what's happening in here?" A voice chuckled from the doorway.

"Mum was attacking me." Remus said sitting up his face pink.

"Was she now?" Hydrus smiled walking over to the bed to sit down. "And I wonder how … she would like it if we were to-" He sent a look to Remus as they both attacked Pamela who was peeling with laughter.

"Oh no!" She squealed. "I don't think I can take it." She said laughing harder.

Remus couldn't stop laughing at the expression on his mother and the expression on Hydrus as he bent down to kiss her cheek whilst tickling her, murmuring 'come on Remus!' occasionally.


	33. Owls on a Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I do apologise for the lateness of this Chapter, although a few things in the best couple of days has prevented me from writing more. A few things that in fact got me upset and made me doubt myself, as a person, a lot. However I thought the best medicine to cure this would be 1) Listening to good music and 2) Writing this fiction.

Your reviews mean a lot to me, enjoy.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY THREE<strong>

_Owls on a Christmas Morning_

Christmas couldn't have come quicker; the cottage was decorated with a million twinkling fairy lights. A small tree stood proud in the corner of the small living room the tinsel shining due to the flow from the fire. Frost tapped eagerly at the window, although the small family could not hear it, as they were warm inside.

Remus rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock on the cabinet -having to switch on his lamp so he could see it- the big hand was pointed towards eleven and the small hand was pointed towards four. Sighing he switched his light off and snuggled back under his covers.

He wished so much that he could get up out of his bed to start opening presents and to give his mother her present -a handmade crafted mug made by Remus with the help of Hydrus and a new apron-. However, with that being said it was a tradition that his mother would wake him with ginger cookies that she had baked the night before. And that was a tradition he did not want to break for fear of things not being normal as it was something she did when his father and alive and something her mother did when she was younger.

He closed his eyes and started to think of different scenarios in his head to help him drift off to sleep. That's when he heard it, a tapping at his window, turning around he could see the outline of a bird -after all the material of his curtains wasn't very thick-. Rising from his bed he groaned as his bare feet met the cold floor. Opening the window a different -yet regal owl entered the room and sat on his headboard sticking its leg out for Remus to take the envelope and package that was attached.

Even once he had taken the package from the birds leg the bird stayed, Remus looked at it curiously, as he opened up the envelope.

_Dear Remy-Pie, _

_It's Christmas! I would be more excited but I don't think I'm going to get any presents this year. Although Uncle Alphard left something for me to open on Christmas day and James and Peter's gifts arrived last night. _

_Now speaking of presents, I want you to open yours right now! No reading ahead to see what it is. In fact, I'll write it on another piece of paper. _

_Now go open!_

Remus knew immediately that it was Sirius after all who couldn't recognize that slanted curved handwriting, he chuckled picking up the package. It was thin and long in the shape of a square a small rectangular bump sitting in the middle of the brown paper. He curiously pealed off the dark blue paper. A bar of chocolate fell out; it was a familiar popular muggle chocolate with a bright purple wrapper. However for once, Remus' eyes were not fixed on the chocolate; they were instead focused on the thick cardboard cover of an LP.

He tore more paper off so he could see, his pupils immediately widened. The front cover read in swirly letters 'Bridge Over Troubled Water, Simon and Garfunkel' it showed Simon and Garfunkel standing with one another. A wide smile spread across Remus' face as he picked up the other sheet of paper.

_I'm sorry it's not much, if I could've I would've gotten you more. But I am currently house bound and under my mother -and her house elf minions- eye. In fact, my Uncle had to get the LP from a muggle record shop. Although I did tell him things, you liked. Don't worry, I'll try and get something better for next year. _

_Anyway, it's really early in the morning and that dumb bird's probably woken you up, but it's the only time I could send it without my mum getting suspicious. _

_I can't wait to hear from you! _

_Merry Christmas, big hugs. _

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Remus jumped up from his bed the owl watching him curiously, as he began rummaging in his drawers. He returned to the side of his bed with a pen and paper in hand and a small wrapped gift in the other and began to write a reply to Sirius.

Once finished he attached the small parcel and envelope to the owls leg, the moment he tied the final note the bird was off. His curtains fluttering in the wind caused by the bird's wings. He walked over to his window and watched, as the bird was just a tiny spec in the sky.

II

Sirius was eagerly sitting beside his bed side window after all he'd told the owl -one of five they had at the Black household- not to leave until Remus had replied. So when he seen the owl two hours letter arriving back a small parcel attached to it's leg he jumped up a smile on his face. In all honesty, he hadn't minded if Remus hadn't got him a present his reply was a present enough. He untied the parcel from the owl's leg and shooed it off however it remained there.

"Get lost you bird." He muttered walking back to his bed, the owl followed him. "Urgh, here you go." He said throwing a bit of chocolate at the bird who greedily gobbled it and flew away again. Closing his window, he climbed under his cheeks hurting from smiling, he didn't know why but he suddenly wanted to giggle.

He tore open the envelope, everything was muggle he noticed. This was probably because of Remus' mother's muggle ways. After all what mother has a spare quill and parchment lying about.

Remus' usually tidy handwriting filled the lined page.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And a million more thank you's. I wish my mum would hurry up and wake up so I can play my record, I've never had one before, and it's Simon and Garfunkel. I can't believe you remembered that I liked them. _

_You didn't need to get me more, it was fine. I'm still; I can't explain how I'm feeling! It has to be one of the best Christmas presents ever. _

_I do hope you like mine. _

_Merry Christmas_

_Love from, _

_Remus_

_PS. I hope you have a good Christmas, don't let your mum put you down._

Sirius wouldn't admit to anyone else but he read the letter over three more times before finally starting on the parcel.

Once the paper was off, he held in his hands a leather-bound notebook slightly smaller than your average sheet of paper. He opened it up all of the plain cream pages were blank apart from one that had unmistakable ink on it in the shape of Remus' hand writing -the familiar hand writing he was used to seeing in school-. He opened the book up to get a better look at what it said.

_A book for your drawings. _

_Don't forget to draw me sometime._

_-Remus_

He traced over Remus' writing before grabbing his pencil and opening it up on the first page, he slowly began to draw the outline of Remus' familiar face.


	34. Christmas Dinner At The Lupins

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I actually believe that I'm trying to cram as much fluff as possible before all of the bad things start happening.

Which will be soon by dear readers, so mentally prepare yourself.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR<strong>

_Christmas Dinner At The Lupins_

"Remus!" A raspy voice said, as a pair of wrinkly arms wrapped themselves around Remus' torso. "My God, look how tall you've gotten." She squealed pulling Remus out arms length look him up and down.

"Gran…" Remus mumbled a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like the jumper I made you." She smiled, and then turned to Pamela. "Although I swear you need to feed the boy more, Pammy." She shook her finger at the younger woman. "He's far too skinny."

"Okay, mum." Pamela said rolling her eyes and giving a wink to Remus.

Remus smiled as he watched his mum take his gran to the table were his younger cousin was sat, his Aunt Nell and Hydrus were busy in the kitchen preparing the dinner. He fiddled with the bottom of his red jumper that sported a snowman on the front.

"Where's my boy?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Remus turned to see his Uncle Michael burst through his grans suitcase in hand -seeing since she always fell asleep after dinner they seen no point in sending her home-.

"Uncle Michael!" Remus said wrapping his arms around the grey haired man.

"Can you let me put the case down?" He chuckled as Remus let go. "So how's my boy doing?" He asked as they walked towards the dining room.

"Good." Remus said.

"You must be about, what now, twenty one?" He chuckled ruffling Remus' hair.

"Wow Mike, have you really gotten that bad at maths?" Pamela said as she came to great them. "Must be the old age." She laughed.

"Hey sis." He droned with a smile on his face as he pulled her in for a one-arm hug.

"'Wemus is eleven!" A small blonde headed girl said from the table. "Aren't you 'Wemus?" She said smiling.

"Why yes I am." He smiled sitting beside his younger cousin.

"And I'm three!" The small girl said holding up her fist so Remus could direct three of her fingers to stick out. "See!" She exclaimed pointing her chubby fist towards her dad.

"Wow darling." He smiled.

"Rosie, I hope you're not annoying your cousin now." His Aunt Nell said coming in from the kitchen a bowl of potatoes in her hands.

"I'm not mummy." Rosie grinned giggling.

"Is she Remus?" Aunt Nell asked looking at Remus as she placed the bowl on the small table.

"Not at all." He smiled fiddling with the fork.

The chipped china plates had different patterns on them, a variety of small big knives and forks. An old Christmas table cover had been pulled out from the back of a cupboard and been washed and now was covering the table. Two fat dripping wax candles sat on a dish in the middle of the table.

"Ta dah!" A voice chimed from the kitchen as Pamela came forth a golden chicken resting on a tray steaming.

"Oh Pammy, that looks lovely." Remus' gran cooed.

"Well Hydrus did all of the work." She smiled as Hydrus followed a bowl of steamed vegetables in his hands.

His gran sent his mum a fond smile as she sat down at the table, Hydrus beside her.

"Well!" Pamela said once sat. "Tuck in!"

II

Two hours later the small family were huddled around the fire, the buttons on heir trousers opened as their full stomachs ached. Remus' new record spun quietly in the player. Rosie had fallen asleep her head rested on Remus' lap, as her arms curled around a new teddy which she had named 'Franklin' after a joke they found in one of the crackers.

His grans paper hat had torn and was now lying around her neck, which was bent at an awkward angle over the back of the couch. Her mouth wide open as she breathed heavily.

"So Remus," His Aunt Nell said her bare feet tucked underneath her as she rested her elbow on the couch. A glass of mulled wine in her hand. "How's school?"

"It's good…" Remus said, he already knew that his Aunt believed he was going to the local village secondary school. Pamela had wanted to tell her sister about Remus been accepted to Hogwarts however she had decided against it considering the awkward questions that would follow involving Remus' lycanthropy.

"Meet anyone new?" She further questioned.

"Remus has made a few friends, haven't you?" His mum said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes; Lily, Sirius, James and Peter." He smiled stroking Rosie's hair.

"Sirius," his Aunt said running her tongue along her teeth. "That's a bit of a _peculiar _name."

"So's mine." Remus added.

"I didn't mean it like that Remus …" Nell said. "What I meant was, who names their child after a constellation?"

"Oh well," Michael slurred "Each to their own."

II

"Sirius Orion Black!" A voice screamed. "You come down here right now and apologise!" An angry Walburga boomed.

Sirius ignored her as he trudged up the stairs and went into his room slamming the door behind him. His face was hot with rage as he walked by and kicked the side of his bedpost, collapsing onto his bed he looked at the hangings above him.

"Don't make me come up there, boy!" Called Walburga again. With a few mumbles the screaming stopped. Sirius could now feel hot tears roll freely down his cheeks.

It was a couple of minutes before a knock sounded on the door. He didn't say anything. He knew by the sound of the timid knock who it was.

"Can I come in Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"Of course." Sirius replied from his position on the bed. Regulus shut the door behind him as he tip toed over to Sirius and climbed in beside him. "Don't cry Sirius."

"I can't help it." Sirius sniffed. "I can't believe her. She treats me horribly then goes and pulls a stunt like that."

"She only wanted you to meet the girl." Regulus reassured.

"Yes. Probably for marriage, did you hear the way she kept saying _pureblood? _'We don't mind if Sirius is in Gryffindor, in fact it helps him continue his pureblood teachings in the greatest way. By mixing with the enemy.'" Sirius said mocking his mother's voice.

"She only wants what's best for you, Sirius." Regulus said shyly. "You didn't need to call her a … old bat." He whispered.

"Regulus …" Sirius mumbled, knowing his brother was trying his best to comfort him. Nevertheless, he was too enchanted by his mother's teachings. "Sometimes I just want to leave her and never come back." When he said that he could hear ragged breathing coming from Regulus. "Don't cry Reg." He said wrapping his arms around the younger boy. He kissed his forehead. "I'll never leave you, I promise. Just don't be afraid to not do what she tells you. You may be her son but that doesn't mean she owns you."

Regulus sniffed. "I know mum says we shouldn't say things like this … But I love you Sirius, you're the best big brother in the world." He said hugging closer.

"I love you too, Reg." He whispered into the boy's hair.


	35. Paxon's Journey

**Disclaimer: **I still lack the rights to Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I sincerely apologise for my absence. I've been incredibly busy the last couple of weeks. Not to mention with Christmas just around the bend. I've had barley any time for myself, let alone my fan fiction. I forgot to mention how much I love Boxing Day for giving me this time to sit and type this out.

I am sorry for any mistakes, but I haven't had any time to look over this. And I don't want to leave you with nothing, so I'll read over it later and perhaps re-post it. If you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.

Without further ado, I bid you to read and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE<strong>

_Paxon's Journey _

Remus loved life's simple pleasures; waking up early to the morning sun and frost, realising he still had a spare bar of chocolate left and another thing was the small library in the equally as small village of Nil Aon Ruin. Thankfully, for Remus the library was opened four days a week apart from Christmas, New Years Day and other occasions. It was on that crisp morning on the 31st of December Remus found himself strolling past the stone cottages to the library. Which was a friendly grey stoned building with a wooden peeling sign that read 'Leabhair Agus Par'.

On entering the building, he removed his navy duffle coat, hat and scarf and sat at his usual table beside the window. The kindly middle aged woman -Mrs Flanagan- sat on an armchair her head lolling on the back of the chair her mouth opened slightly her eyes shut.

Remus felt like joining the woman as he rubbed his hand over his face, his brown eyes tired with anticipation and fright. His mother had talked to the local minister to inform him that they would not be attending the annual New Years party that the village held every year in the church hall. Remus had known for a while that he would not be able to attend this event thanks to the lunar calendar that hung above his bed.

Mrs Flanagan's snores filled the small cosy room as Remus opened the familiar drawer in the table and pulled out a small lined notebook, pen and envelopes. He'd run out of parchment and paper in his own home -thankfully Mrs Flanagan had always said to him "If you ever need anything from me, Remus, don't by shy to take." Pulling the cap from the blue biro, he began to write his first letter, which was addressed to Sirius. Then after that, he began to write his other letters; one to Lily, one to James and finally one to Peter.

Putting the letters in their own individual envelopes, he began making his way back home, poor Mrs Flanagan completely oblivious to his presence in the library.

"Good morning' Remus!" Called the old farmer Greg Paterson, whom supplied most of the village with their food as he cycled past him.

"Morning Greg!" Remus called back, however his voice was caught by the wind and made into a whisper as he watched the back of Greg's bike cycle further from him.

He walked down the tree sheltered lane, which led to his house, walking up the stone path to his door he couldn't help noticed that it was locked. He would try chapping but he knew that if he were out his mother always made sure to leave the door open for him. He could hear laughter coming from the back of the house, walking around the slippery stone steps he found his mum and Hydrus putting owls in what Remus could only describe as an 'owl home'.

"What are you doing?" He called curiously.

"Remus sweetheart, you're back early." His mum said, not hearing what Remus had asked. "Come here." She smiled a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

Remus walked further into the grassy opening behind their house, "What are you doing?" He asked again, the letters clutched tightly in his hand.

"Well Remus m'boy, I seem to have found some owls on my way home from work the other day. They have no owners from which I can tell, so I thought I would raise them myself." He smiled as he placed one into the wooden hut.

"That's very generous of you." He said as he stroked the chest of a sooty black owl that was perched on top of the hut. "Ooh she's lovely."

"_He _is a nuisance." Hydrus chuckled. "Probably one of the smartest birds here, he refuses to go into the hut. Perhaps you could exercise him by using him to send your letters?"

"Okay," Remus said as he put out his arm for the sooty bird to climb onto. "Does he have a name?" He asked.

"I was thinking Paxon, how does that sound?" Hydrus said.

"That's a nice name." Remus smiled, Paxon turned his head to look at Remus. If birds could smile, Remus was sure that's what Paxon would have been doing.

Paxon made what sounded like a happy chirping noise. Remus tied the letters to Paxon's leg, which he'd happily stuck out for him. "Now it doesn't matter which order you deliver these in, just make sure that Sirius and Lily are first." With that Paxon flew, until he was just a black dot silhouetted against the sky.

"If you boys are finished," Pamela smiled, coming over to them wrapping her arm around Remus -whom had grown another inch or two- "I was thinking we could go inside and have some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great, Pam." Hydrus smiled as the three began walking in doors.

II

"Lily! Lily! Lily! One of those foul birds is here for you." Cried a pinched faced girl with blonde hair that was securely wrapped in a tight bun. "Lily!" She screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Tuney!" Lily bound down the stairs her winter jacket fastened, bulging around the thickness of her scarf.

"Going somewhere?" Petunia sneered.

"Yes," Lily said walking into the yellow kitchen as she opened the window to allow the black bird in. "I'm meeting Severus and we're going for a walk."

"Are you sure that's wise Lils?" Petunia said leaning against the counter as the owl left the letter and flew away. "After all, he is a bad influence what would mummy and daddy say?"

"Mum and dad don't mind Tuney." Lily said as she tore open the envelope a wide grin on her face.

"Well who's it from?" Petunia questioned, nose in the air as she tried to steal a glance at the letter.

"A friend of mine, Remus Lupin, he's a first year as well."

"Sounds terribly boring." Petunia sighed, trying not to ask further questions about the boy with the unusual name.

"I must reply to him!"

"I thought you were meeting up with that snake boy?" Petunia said smugly, hoping to foil her sister's plans.

"Snape. Yes … oh well, I'll write a reply when I come back later."

"I'm going to tell mummy that you're going to leave the house." Petunia said rushing towards the living room.

"Oh Tuney, wait, I've already asked them!" She sighed, but Petunia would not stop. "Tuney!" She sighed going after the girl.

II

"Sirius, there's a rather eager owl waiting for you!" Orion Black called. A bump was heard from the floor above as a pair of feet thumped down the stairs a ball of energy ran into the room and rushed to the owl that was perched on the coffee table.

"Now Sirius, calm down, or you may break something." Orion said lifting his paper higher.

Sirius' mother was currently away visiting a relative in France, which Sirius was thankful for as his dad -although strict- was not as strict as his mother. In fact, his father mostly did what Walburga told him to. Anyway, that was not the matter in hand; in fact, the matter in hand was currently in Sirius' hands as he took the letter from the black owl and began to eagerly read it.

The letter sounded happy and excited; however, Sirius could feel another meaning behind those words. Words that sounded sad as though something bad was going to happen.

That is why Sirius immediately ran up to his room and wrote a four-page reply -with drawings- to Remus. Detailing things that had happened recently and things he was looking forward to about going back to school, also it was laced with lots of questions for Remus.

With a large grin, he sent his own letter away.

II

"Bloody hell James!" Dorea Potter sighed chuckling. "You made me jump!" She said playfully hitting the boy.

"Oh but mum you should've seen your face!" James said his face red as he laughed.

"Well James, I wonder what would happen if I were to …" With that, she lifted her wand and water spurted out and onto James face.

"Touché mum, non-verbal spells." He laughed.

"Oh James, Charlus Potter said whilst entering the room, a warm cup of soup in hand." This came for you earlier, but you were asleep." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Who's it from?" Dorea asked curiously, as James pulled the letter out. "Is it a girl from school?"

"Don't be ridiculous mum," James said scanning the letter. "It's from my friend Remus."

"You should invite him to stay overt sometime. Shouldn't he Charlus?" Dorea said pulling at the older mans cardigan.

"Yes and your other friends." He smiled taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He grinned.

II

"Graaaan, no, you can't stand on the table." Peter groaned trying to get his ninety-four year-old gran off their coffee table.

"But it'll be the New Year soon!" She said the smell of gin on her breath.

"Mum, gran's drunk. Again." Peter said sitting her in her usual armchair.

"Peter sweetie!" His mum shouted excited, her large cheeks turning pink. "There's an owl for you!" She opened the window as the owl flew in, she clapped her hands excitedly and it reminded Peter oddly of a seal. "Is it from one of your school chums?"

"Yeah, it's from Remus." He said as the black owl flew away. "I'm going to go upstairs and write him a reply." Peter said hurrying off up the stairs, in the attempt to get away from his crazy mother and gran.


	36. One Summer Dream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. 'Life On Mars?' is not my song, the lyrics are not mine.

**Notes: **A quick note to warn you that this Chapter moves rather fast through the rest of the first year term, but don't worry nothing interesting really happens in the second part of the first year time. If it did I would've included it.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY SIX<strong>

_One Summer Dream_

Unfortunately, for Remus, it would be that school would return on the second of January, which was a mere day and a half after the full moon. It was with a heavy heart that he sat on his bed watching his mother pack his trunk for him, as he was too weak to pack it himself. A sprained wrist, a black eye and a bite mark on his right leg was the aftermath of the full moon. It brought Hydrus regret to inform Remus that as he was a growing boy, this also meant that the wolf within him was growing. It was becoming stronger and with no humans to satisfy it, it was using itself to take frustration out on. And with its growing strength, it was leaving Remus broken. The small wooden hut that they kept Remus in during transformations was decaying rapidly Hydrus feared that soon it would not be able to hold the wolf. This made him start to rebuild a sturdier hut. It was with a sad smile; Pamela gave her son a final hug and murmured 'I love you' as she watched him board the train.

It didn't take Remus long before he found the compartment with two familiar faces in it. The rambunctious boys were attacking one another with gleeful smiles. It was later when they were joined by a stout boy that they finally talked about what happened during their winter break.

Once they were back at school things began to fall into their usual routine. Classes were getting more difficult Remus was enjoying the challenge whilst -although almost as equally as smart as Remus- James and Sirius were trying their hardest not to fall asleep in classes. The only thing that kept them awake was planning pranks and other mischievous adventures.

Full moon's were growing ever more strenuous on Remus, each transformation making Remus feel as though he was about to collapse. This led to over a week in the infirmary under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye. James, Sirius and Peter made it routine to visit Remus almost every night under the invisibility cloak. They'd tried to get answers from Remus, but as far as his friends were concerned, he'd fallen and badly injured himself whilst visiting his 'sick mother'. However, Lily knew the truth and tried her best to stop the boys questioning Remus about his physical state.

Peter was none the wiser to the suspicion surrounding Remus, so far he believed every word he was told. It was another one of the boy's downfalls. Although Sirius and James took more convincing. They could see past the lies that Remus was telling them, not that he was a bad person, but they felt as though he were hiding something. It wasn't the fact that he was hiding something, they were perfectly aware that there are some things people prefer to keep a secret. It was the pain that it caused Remus, if there was anything that the two boys hated it was seeing a friend in pain and not being able to help them.

II

"C'mon Remus," Sirius said as he helped Remus down the steps of the Hogwarts Express. The side of Remus' face was covered in vicious scratches, he limped down the stairs and onto the platform his arm securely wrapped around Sirius' shoulder. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey had managed to fix the bones in Remus' leg, although there was still a dull ache that made it difficult to walk on.

"Thanks," Remus said as he hobbled forward. "For everything." He added.

"It's hard to believe it's the summer already," James said dragging a hand through his knotted hair. "Promise me that you'll all come to my house in the summer?" He grinned.

"I'll try my hardest, but you know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sirius smiled his arm still around Remus' waist.

"I'll ask my mum; just let me know the dates." Remus smiled.

"I'm free _all _summer!" Peter squealed with excitement.

"Well I better go bye guys!" James gave the boys a brief one arm hug before running off to his parents. "Don't forget to write me!" He called with a grin.

"Well Pete, make yourself useful and help me with these trunks. Will you?" Juggling Remus with one arm and his trunk in the other he manoeuvred his way through the crowd.

"There's my mum." Remus said pointing to the skinny woman standing beside the wall.

"Remus sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked taking the trunk from Peter.

"Fine." He sighed.

"'Fine' my arse," Sirius interrupted. "He had a broken leg, bones smashed to pieces. It weren't for Madam Pomfrey …"

"You must be Sirius." Pamela chuckled.

"Sirius Black at your service ma'am." He grinned.

"And you are … James?" She said eyeing Peter curiously.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." He said red in the face. "In fact I best be going." He said before scurrying off.

"Seems shy," Pamela smiled. "Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Sirius, we must get going Remus."

"Would you like any help with the trunks?" Sirius asked politely.

"No, we'll be able to manage. But thank you. I'll go and get Hydrus." Pamela said as she dragged the trunk away.

"Okay," Remus turned to look at Sirius. "Thanks for this." He indicated to his arm that was wrapped around Sirius, bringing the other one up as well he gave the boy a tight hug. "I'm lucky to have you, as a friend." They stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever, because secretly Remus was losing faith in the hope that they wouldn't find out. He could feel their friendship ending. He didn't know how long he could get away with his pathetic lies before they found out.

"Hey Remy," Sirius whispered into the shell of Remus' ear. "Hey, what's with all of this talk?" His voice soft, it reminded Remus of his mothers voice when she tried to calm him after having a nightmare.

"Nothing." Remus muttered. "It's nothing."

"Good, it better be." Sirius smiled as he kissed Remus' cheek swiftly.

"Are you ready Remus?" Pamela said walking over to the boys.

"Y-yes." Remus coughed.

"Well Ms Lupin, I certainly see where Remus gets his looks from." He smiled cheekily at the woman.

Pamela couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy as he bid them farewell.

"Well he certainly was a nice polite boy, you have good friends Remus." Pamela said hooking her arm around her son to help him out of the train station.

II

"_Sailors fighting in the dance hall. Oh, man! Look at those cavemen go. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. It's the freakiest show!_" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs in a surprisingly pitch perfect tone.

"Will you be quiet!" James chuckled as they sat on the park bench. "You're attracting attention." He took another lick of his ice cream.

"Let them hear the wonder that is Bowie!" Sirius nodded as he took a chunk out of his choc-ice.

"Might I remind you Sirius, that you are not actually David Bowie." James snickered.

"Well … if I can't be David Bowie then I'll be Ziggy Stardust." Sirius said with a wink.

"I should never have introduced you to muggle music." James shook his head.

"James, I never want to hear you say that again." Sirius exclaimed, his mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. "Now tell me, where can I get glittery eye shadow?"

"Merlin …" James mumbled shaking his head.

II

Due to a sudden rising force within the pureblood community, Walburga Black had been absent for quite sometime. Thankfully, for Sirius, this meant that he would be allowed to stay at James' house.

One thing that had frustrated Sirius terribly, was the aggravating fact that his mother had taken Regulus with her. Something about not wanting Regulus to turn out like Sirius. It seemed that his mother had lost all hope in converting Sirius to being the pureblood son she wanted.

Sirius was to spend the rest of the summer at the Potter's house -his father had insisted after a brief letter to Mr Potter-. His father may not be as strict as his mother but he certainly wasn't a loving man either. He wanted Sirius out of the house so he had plenty of time to consult his many affairs.

II

_Dear Remus, _

_My darling, sweet, kind friend. I beg of you to hurry up and get here already! What could possibly be happening this week that means that you cannot come sooner? I'm going mad! I swear. Peter is being an absolute twat and James head is swelling with his ego -I still love him to bits-. Though I think, what we need is a sensible mind around here. _

_Love from your amazingly luscious friend, _

_Sirius_

_PS. Have you ever heard of glam rock? It's bloody fantastic. _


	37. You Won't Fool The Children

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **It's a very short Chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN<strong>

_You won't fool the children of the revolution_

"Sirius," a voice whispered from the other side of the bed. "Are you awake?"

"No, I'm not." Sirius replied turning to face James.

"We need to talk." James whispered. "I, there's something I just can't stop thinking about and it's driving me insane."

"What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything." He asked concerned.

"It's not so much as _I _can't tell you … it's just" He jerked his finger towards the bottom of the bed where Peter was currently sleeping on the floor, thanks to the milky light of the full moon Sirius could see where he was pointing.

"Ooh …" Sirius nodded before signalling for James to follow.

Rolling off the bed they both tiptoed towards the door careful not to wake Peter, after a couple of helpings of Mrs Potter's food he was fit to burst and the only suitable solution for him was sleep. Once out of the room, James pointed at Sirius to enter his fathers study.

"Are you sure your father won't mind us being in here?" He said sitting on the comfortable spinning chair, which was placed at the old wooden desk.

"Nah, he doesn't really come in here a lot anyway." James switched on a lamp that cast an orange glow around the room.

"So what is it you were going to say? And why can't Petey know?" Sirius asked, using his foot to spin the chair.

Sitting in a chair opposite Sirius James looked at his hands, taking a deep breath he began to talk. "Well, he can't know because he'd freak out. Remember that conversation we had ages ago about Remus? About the dog and how he visits his, sick mum every month. Well, I'm beginning to... What I mean is that I've been thinking for a while and I'm beginning to think that it's not true. I mean I've always been suspicious, but it's getting out of hand now."

Sirius nodded slowly as he picked up a fountain pen and began tapping it on the desk, trying to find words to say. "I know what you mean, it seems a bit suspicious. Doesn't it. I get this feeling from him sometimes that he's not telling me everything, and I can clearly see that he's so sad and that if he told me this 'thing' then he'd be happier."

"Yes!" James agreed sighing enthusiastically. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel. You know how he's always so beat up … you don't think that his mum … y'know?"

"No, Ms Lupin wouldn't do that. I met her she was a really nice woman. She cares about Remus."

"I know but looks can be deceiving." He said believing that he was getting to the point of things.

"Trust me on this one James." Sirius said leaning back in the chair.

"Then, what can it be?" James sighed putting his head in his hands. "It's so frustrating. It's not like we can ask him. 'Hey where do you disappear off to once a month and why do you come back looking so beat u-"

"Wait!" Sirius cried sitting upright, lowering his voice realising how loud he was. "Wait a minute …" There was a three minute silence before he let out a groan. "Oh Merlin."

"What is it?" James asked leaning forward.

"I don't want to say anything just yet because it sounds stupid." He stood and walked over to the book shelf. "Does your dad have a book on mythical creatures?"

"Yeah probably, somewhere. Why what is it?" He asked again.

Sirius ran his finger along the hard spines of the books before him before a particular one caught his eye, flipping through the pages his grey eyes skimmed frantically. His pupils devoured by his irises as he stopped on a page.

"Sirius, what is it?" James asked again.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he began to read from the book. "_At all other times, they appear as normal human beings, although they will often seem to be ill as the full moon approaches._" James was about to interrupt him before he started talking again. "_Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves with self inflicted scars__…_"

"Sirius, you can't be serious." James scoffed. "You can't honestly believe that he could be a werewolf."

"Just think about it for a minute James. Remus needed specific dates, he couldn't come _this _week. But he could come next week. Look out the window, what do you see? A full moon. He disappears once a month to visit his 'sick' mum. She seemed pretty healthy when I seen her. Then after his 'visiting' he comes back with scars and broken bones, it all makes sense."

There was a pregnant pause both not knowing what to say, Sirius could almost hear James' brain trying to make sense of their current situation.

"And if he is a werewolf," James said. "Would you still be his friend?"

"James, I don't know how you could ask a question like that." Sirius said, all trace of the usual rambunctiousness gone. "Of course I'd still be his friend. And I hope you would too."

"Yeah, I would be." James nodded swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Do you think we should ask him about it when he comes?" Sirius asked returning to the chair.

"Maybe we should wait till we go back to school. Maybe make sure that he is …" James said.

"Also, we can subtly let him know that we think it's alright. After all, maybe he's not telling us because he thinks it'll scare us." Sirius suggested.

"Does it scare you Sirius?" James asked seriously.

"Not at all, he hasn't hurt anyone. It says in that book it's only during transformations that he loses his humanity. So he's his usual self the rest of the month and we both know that Remus wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Where do you suppose he transforms?" Asked James. "Surely he couldn't do it in the school where people can hear?"

"Maybe it's somewhere in-"

"What are you boys doing up?" Charlus Potter asked from the doorway. "It's three in the morning."

"We couldn't sleep." James admitted, after all it was partly true.

Walking into the room a tired Charlus rubbed his eyes, finding it hard to see without his glasses he picked up the book on the desk and turned it to look at its worn cover. "So you decided to brush up on werewolves?" He chuckled putting the book away. "Off to bed with you both."

"Goodnight." They both muttered as they left the room, making a pact before they entered the bedroom not to tell Peter. They could both guess what Peter's reaction would be and it was not a good one, they'd tell him when the moment is right.


	38. Oh, Sweet Puberty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

**Notes: **It's been forever since I last updated this, I haven't abandoned it, I can assure you. I've just been extremely busy. As this is my last year of school and I've got exams and University's to apply for. However I'm going to try to make it my goal to upload at least one Chapter a week, or more if I can. Anyway, on with the show, I do hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT<strong>

_Oh, Sweet Puberty_

The following days presented itself with anxiety. James and Sirius hadn't said another word about Remus' condition and Peter was as ever oblivious. James hated to admit it but he was afraid that things would never be the same with Remus, he felt that he'd start noticing new animalistic things about Remus. He didn't know what his mind was doing, it was painting this larger than life picture in his head. He was afraid of the wall of awkwardness that would appear on Remus' arrival.

It was on that morning the three boys found themselves sitting at James' kitchen table. Peter was enjoying the left overs from breakfast whilst James was staring outside of the window his hands clasped under his chin. Meanwhile Sirius was sitting, Mrs Potter's rhinestone compact mirror sitting in front of him. A colourful array of powders and thick looking cream perfectly placed on the table.

James was too busy thinking of how his conversation would flow with Remus to notice what Sirius was doing.

"Boys!" Dorea called from the other room. "You have a visitor."

Peter looked towards James as if asking for permission to get up from the table. But Sirius was already out of the door running towards the other room, and in that moment, James had never been gladder to have Sirius. As he ran, forward and wrapped his arms around Remus who dropped his cases to put his arms around him as well.

"Oh Remus, I missed you!" He said. "Finally you have come to save me from these ninny's!" He laughed as he picked up Remus' case.

"Hello, what is that stuff you've got on your face." Remus asked, looking at the zigzagged red line that made its way across Sirius' face.

"It's glam rock make-up my dear Remy." Sirius smiled.

James and Peter stood awkwardly in the room, James not knowing what to say. "Is everything alright?" Remus asked as he looked at James and Peter.

"Yeah, James can't be arsed picking up your other case." Sirius smirked. "James do be a gentleman and pick up Monsieur Remus' case. After all he is your guest."

James looked at Sirius, who nodded at him as he mouthed 'come on'. "Of course my dear Sirius!" James said a smile across his face. "Why Monsieur Remus-" He said attempting an awful French accent. "Do let me take, uh how do you say? Your case."

"Yes, that is exactly how you say it." Remus laughed. "I don't mind, I'll take it."

"No, no, no!" James said picking the case up before Remus could. "I will carry it for you Monsieur."

"You're both nutters." Remus said a broad smile on his face, not meaning the comment. After all their nutty-ness was what made them so great.

II

James was positive that he'd start noticing things about Remus, but in all honesty there was barley anything. Yes he gawked at some of his scars wondering how he got them, wondering if one was his bite mark. But apart from that -and Remus' usual awkwardness to opening up about things- everything was normal.

It was on that night they found themselves sitting on James' bedroom floor a large amount of sweets -mostly from Peter's case- surrounding. Sadly most of them didn't contain sweets but were in fact empty wrappers. All four boys in their pyjamas, Peter's were too tight around the stomach. Sirius' were an awful shade of green that he would've thrown away if it weren't for the comfort of them. James had a simple blue and white stripes. And Remus a red tartan pattern.

"Worst thing you've ever done, go!" Sirius said slapping his hands together. There was a chorus of 'uh's' from the three boys.

"I once ... When I was younger. I stress when I was younger." Remus said his face turning red. "I used to run around my back garden naked."

"C'mon Remus, that's a rubbish thing! I want the gore. Not your nudeness." Sirius winked taking a bite from a chocolate bar.

"I once did a wind charm to make a girls skirt go up." James grinned, popping a flavoured bean in his mouth.

"James!" Sirius said eyes wide. "You sly horse! I thought you didn't like girls in _that _way, were they not 'yuck'." He laughed.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think about things and well. I rather like girls." James smiled.

"Me too." Chimed Peter, looking at James for approval.

"And how do you both-" Remus started.

"Three." Cut in Sirius.

"Three, know that you like girls. Why I can remember a time when you all thought they were 'yuck' and 'stupid'." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well my dear Remy ... People change ... Things change." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows, moving his face towards Remus'.

"Merlin, don't." Remus pushed Sirius away from him.

"What things?" Chirped Peter a pasty in his hand. The three boys looked at him trying not to laugh.

"You mean Pete that you don't ... You don't know about-" James looked at the other two boys for help. Only to have Sirius take his index finger and make a whistle noise as he tilted it in the air. Still nothing, Peter's face was as blank as ever.

"They're asking if you've ever had an erection?" Remus said, the other two boys began to laugh.

"'Erection'? Really Remus, couldn't you have just said boner." Teased Sirius.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Y'know ... It's when you're-" James looked at his crotch. "Y'know."

"No?"

"Basically Peter, an erection is when your penis enlarges when you're sexually aroused." Remus said rolling his eyes when James and Sirius started giggling at the word 'penis'. "Will you two grow up."

Peter squeaked as he admitted, "I've never had one..."

"Don't worry Peter, I haven't either." Remus said. "And I'm not terribly excited to either."

"Remus, you should be excited!" Sirius burst still laughing. "It is rather enjoyable."

"You're so immature Sirius-" Remus started only to be interrupted by James loud laugh. "You too James! Peter I'd suggest that you go to the library and purchase a book on puberty." Remus suggested.

Once James and Sirius had wiped away the tears of laughter Sirius managed to breathe out. "I can't believe you have never had a stiff one!" He called at Remus and Peter as he laughed, looking at James waiting for him to join. "What is it James?" He asked.

"I've never hard a stiff one either." He admitted. "But I think I'm going to soon!"

"Don't worry James, it's not unusual. Some people bloom before others do." Remus said.

"Bloom," Chuckled Sirius. "That's such a pansy word."

"What's it like?" James asked.

"It's weird, I usually get it at night though. And I have these weird dreams of a long pair of legs, climbing over a desk. I think I may be an early bloomer as Remus would say." He chuckled.

"You get ... Dreams?" Peter gulped.

"Yes Petey." Sirius laughed. "Wet dreams." He winked.

"I'm not looking forward to this at all." Peter said lowering his head. "I wet the bed enough as it is…" He trailed off as James, Sirius and even Remus burst out laughing as they realised what Peter thought 'wetting the bed' was.


	39. Alice in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: **I've still not turned into J.K Rowling; therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **I do apologise for not uploading this sooner.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY NINE<strong>

_Alice in Wonderland_

The warm sun beat down; the grass was warm were four boys lay sprawled on it. Two of the boys were stripped down to their underwear whereas the other two boys had the bottom of their trousers rolled up. A cool breeze danced over their faces, a serene feeling embraced them.

"I was thinking," James said. Brown eyes shut against the sun. "We could go to the cinema later?"

"And see what?" Questioned Remus.

"Well, I seen that Alice in Wonderland was on, we could see that."

"Isn't that a bit girlie for us to be seeing?" Asked Sirius.

"No, not really. I think we should go see it, who's with me?" James asked sitting up, his pale skin now had a pink tinge to it.

"I'm with you, I've never been to a cinema before and I enjoyed the book." Remus said sitting up beside James as he begun rolling down his trouser legs.

"Alright, I'll go." Sighed Sirius. "It's such a lovely day though."

"And it'll still be nice tomorrow." James laughed.

"If you say so." Sirius smiled sitting beside James. From his position, he could see Mr and Mrs Potter through the kitchen window, Mr Potter had his arms around Mrs Potter and was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. She threw a bit of soapy suds in his face and began to laugh at him, although he wasn't mad at her. He didn't hit her, he didn't shout at her, he kissed her with a fondness Sirius had never seen between two married people. That was because all married couples Sirius had seen in his lifetime were purebloods. For years Sirius had, always thought to be, married was marrying someone your parents thought right for you, someone that would provide wealth and good status for your family. You didn't marry for 'love'. But apparently, that wasn't the case. He couldn't help but look at Mr and Mrs Potter and pretend for a moment, just a moment that he was James and they were his parents.

"…he's out cold." Sirius heard Remus say.

"…poke him in the side." James said.

"What are you both doing?" Sirius asked as he looked at the two boys kneeling over Peter.

"The lazy bugger won't wake up." Remus said. "Really Sirius, you do know how to assess a situation." The sarcasm dripped from his tongue. Rolling his eyes Sirius leaned over and pinched Peter's nose between his thumb and index finger, it took a couple of seconds before Peter coughed and woke with a start.

"Fancy coming to the cinema with us Petey?" Sirius grinned broadly.

"Alright." Peter nodded as he slowly begun to close his eyes again.

"Nuh-uh, Peter." Remus said heaving the large boy from under his sweaty armpits. "You are not going back to sleep." Remus heaved Peter to his feet as James and Sirius looked at each other in shock, not even they could lift Peter like that.

"Fine, I'm up. I'm up." Peter said rolling the bottoms of his trousers down.

"Bugger," Sirius exclaimed. "I've not got any muggle money."

"It's fine Sirius, I'll ask my dad to pay for all of us."

"And how can you be so confident that he will pay for us James?" Remus asked as they made their way into the house.

"You doubt me Remus?" James laughed.

II

Sure enough, when James had approached his father and asked for a couple of pounds and shillings for the pictures he had said yes. And had insisted that he pay for all of the boys, with a smile he told them to enjoy themselves and make sure that they were back for nine.

"Could we not go see a Western?" Asked Peter as they stood in the queue. "That'd be much more exciting."

"No." Said James.

"Besides Peter, there are no Westerns screening today." Remus stated.

"Here Remus, take this and go and get some popcorn." James asked handing over some money. "If that's alright?"

"It's fine." Remus smiled.

"Can I come Remy?" Asked Sirius as he bound up beside Remus.

"Well you're already with me now," he laughed. "What kind should we get?" He asked looking at the paper sign above the glass box that contained the popping popcorn.

"I don't know, I've never tried any popcorn before." Sirius said. "But butter and salt sounds interesting."

Remus smiled turning to the dirty blonde boy who was on the till, he had a large spot on his nose that made Remus feel uncomfortable. "Can we have a large bucket of butter and salted popcorn, please?" He asked.

"Alright." The boy said with a strange accent.

Meanwhile Sirius' attention was beginning to drift, he looked at the white poster on the wall, which showed a girl in a blue dress running with a large white rabbit. He watched James paying for the tickets, his black hair sticking up at odd angles, beside him Peter stood awkwardly. He hadn't noticed until now, but Peter's hair was styled into the same shape as James'. A girl with wavy brown hair stood behind Sirius, unnoticed, he never seen the looks that she was giving him, or heard the giggles of her friends.

Remus was staood tapping his fingers on the counter, his fringe was beginning to longing and was now in his eyes. He wore a long sleeved jumper, which to anyone else would be unusual on a hot day like this. But Sirius knew why, he was half tempted to confront Remus about his problem right then. But when Remus turned round to him smile on his face with a large bucket of popcorn in his hands, he couldn't.

"Those girls," Remus whispered nodding his head towards the girls behind them. "Haven't stopped staring at you since we got to the popcorn stand. In fact I'm pretty sure that they followed you over there."

"Really?" Sirius asked turning round to look at them, they were in fact very pretty girls.

"You should talk to them," Remus said. "Y'know, if you want to."

"Nah." Sirius shook his head, inside Remus couldn't help but feel pleased that he'd decided to stay with them.

"Merlin Remus, you are a God at picking popcorn." James said snagging a bit. "How did you know that this is my favourite."

"Actually Sirius picked out the flavour."

"Good choice Sirius." James said, pondering for a moment before bursting out with. "I tagise sitting beside Remus!"

"Me too!" Called Sirius.

With a sigh, Peter said, "How am I meant to reach the popcorn?"

"Then let us know if you want a bit Petey." Sirius smiled as they walked into the cinema.

It was a large room with over one hundred seats, long velvet curtains covered the screen as well as the walls. The whole room was packed with children and their parents, they picked the seats closest to the front.

"Well, can I have some popcorn?" Peter asked once they had sat down.

II

"Can we go in again?" Asked Sirius bounding with excitement as they exited the screen.

"Maybe another time." Laughed James. "Although you wouldn't stop talking throughout the movie." He said hitting Sirius on the back of the head.

"And you ate all of the popcorn." Peter said sadly.

"Come on it was wonderfully delicious, I had to eat it."

"We should make this a regular thing," Remus said. "During the summer we should make sure to get to the cinema at least once." He smiled.

The four boys walked out of the small cinema, the sun was starting to set in the sky. A couple of kids were playing kick the can on the road. Remus looked at the watch on his hand and seen that it was nearing nine o'clock.

"You guys, it's nearly nine. We're meant to be back at James' by now." He said anxiously.

"Looks like we'll have to run." Sirius smiled.

"Please no, I can't run." Peter sighed, but the three boys were already off. "Wait for me!" He called as he jogged after them.

The three boys sprinted, smiles across their faces as they gained speed on one another. The wind making their eyes water, Remus looked on either side of him. As he pushed, further ahead.


	40. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

**Notes: **I sincerely apologise for the long wait in my Chapters, as I've said before I've been extremely busy. So, I understand if any of my readers wish to wait until this story is finished before the fully read it.

Your reviews are helpful and make me feel like what I'm writing is somewhat good. So thank you, to all of my reviewers.

* Chippy - For any non-British readers, a chippy if you don't know is a take away.

I really wanted to post this Chapter, so instead of having a proper read through I've just skimmed. So if you notice any mistakes don't hesitate in telling me. Thank you.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FORTY <strong>

_Home at Last_

The summer days slowly drew to an end and it was time for the boys to return home. The Potter household was quiet without the presence of the three boys. Sirius had been the first of them to leave, his mother had sent a howler that practically spit at Sirius and almost gave him a manor of paper cuts, it yelled in a high tone -which Mr and Mrs Potter thought unnatural- about how furious she was that Sirius had spent most of his summer at the Potter household. Prior to the howler, Sirius' father apparated into the sitting room of the Potter house and took his son home. With a less dramatic exit, Peter was the next to go. His mother had picked him up in her old battered green car. Finally it was Remus' turn, Hydrus had apparated just outside of the Potter house. Whilst James helped Remus with his trunk, Hydrus had a lengthy conversation with Mr Potter about muggle transport.

Before arriving home Hydrus had stopped at their local chippy* to get fish and chip suppers for everyone -everyone being himself, Pamela and Remus. Remus couldn't help smiling, he finally felt like he was in a proper family. Hooking his arm around Hydrus' own he thought of what the future might hold, perhaps Hydrus and his mum would marry; perhaps he'd have a new baby brother or sister. Hydrus kissed the top of Remus' head, he'd always wanted a son, but sadly, his late wife couldn't provide him that. He was glad to have Remus. The two walked down the small pathway to the Lupin cottage, from the arch-shaped window they could see Pamela sitting by the light of the fire reading. She oddly resembled Remus, Hydrus thought as he looked at her sandy hair falling into her eyes, her feet tucked underneath her beige trousers.

"Mum!" Remus called as he let go of Hydrus' arm and ran into the house.

"Remus!" Pamela smiled bookmaking her book as she wrapped her arms around Remus. "How was your time at James' house? Tell me everything." She smiled pulling the boy onto her knee.

Remus smiled broadly, as he proceeded to tell his mum what he had done with his time at James house and Pamela could not be anymore happier.


	41. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

**Notes: **I am pleased to inform you that now we are entering the boys second year at Hogwarts, which means many things are in store for our boys. I do hope you enjoy.

I really wanted to post this Chapter, so instead of having a proper read through I've just skimmed. So if you notice any mistakes don't hesitate in telling me. Thank you.

**Warnings: **In the near future, there shall be male and male, so you have been warned. If you do not like it, I ask you kindly to close this fanfiction, as it will not be your cup of tea.

Remember the two R's, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FORTY ONE<strong>

_Return to Hogwarts_

"Remus! Remus! Remus!" Sirius cried at the top of his voice, at the other side of the room a bleary-eyed Peter looked at his clock. He sighed as he seen it read five and collapsed back onto his pillow, pulling his duvet over his head in the hope to drown out Sirius' voice. Sirius bounced on the edge of Remus' bed his knee's crossed has he called, Remus groaned as he tried to lift the covers above his head, but Sirius' bodyweight was preventing him from doing so.

"Go back to bed Sirius." Remus groaned as he buried his head into his pillow.

"But I can't sleep!" Sirius pouted, stealing a quick glance at Sirius, Remus could see he was already fully dressed for the day. Everything about him seemed 'springy', from the curls on his head, to his pink cheeks, to the grin spread across his face.

"Well here's a thought, try to?" The pillow muffled Remus' voice. "Besides, it's still dark outside."

"Aah, it may be dark outside. But my friend, the day has begun!" He punctuated each word as he stood up and whipped the covers from Remus. "Now you'll have to get out of bed." He laughed.

"Why don't you go wake up James instead?" Remus groaned as he curled into a ball in order to keep himself warm.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus; I woke James up ages ago. He's away getting ready, which is what you should be doing!"

Remus was ready to wipe that grin off Sirius' face. He took a deep breath before sitting up in his bed, nostrils flared he sent a 'you better watch out Black' look to Sirius. "You are so dead Sirius!" Remus cried lunging forward to catch Sirius. The rest of the morning contained of the two boys chasing one another around their dorm, jumping from one bed to another -crushing Peter a total number of six times with their jumps.

II

History of Magic, known by any pupil is a subject in which it is okay to nap. After all Professor Binns seems to not notice these recurring naps, in fact it was surprising that any student managed to pass History of Magic. Often Professor Binns would forget what he taught last lesson and continue on a completely different subject, or even repeat lessons.

It was on that Thursday morning that two mischief makers found themselves falling asleep, one of the boys -the taller of the two- had his bespectacled head on the table whilst the other had his head lolling on the back of a wooden chair. His long hair splayed on the desk of the person sitting behind him. The person behind him however was not asleep and was taking notes, his quill racing across the page.

"Throughout the history of the Wizarding World," Professor Binns droned on, his hands clasped behind his back as he floated from one corner of the room to another. Never once raising his head to look at his pupils. That was probably why they got away with sleeping in his class. "There have been several goblin rebellions. These rebellions were most prevalent in the 17th and 18th centuries. And even today, there are goblin groups working in secret against the Ministry of Magic. Now, who can tell me of the rebellion of 1612?" He asked, still not looking at his pupils. "Nobody? Nobody? … Well the rebellion took place in Hogsmeade, one thousand-" He continued, even though there were a total of four people listening.

"Why do we have to take a stupid class like that anyway?" Groaned Sirius as he wiped drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Exactly," James agreed picking up his book bag and popped it round his shoulder. "We don't exactly learn anything anyway. When I'm head boy I'll make sure that class is band!"

"You, head boy?" Sirius snickered. "Don't make me laugh, who'd pick you for head boy."

"Watch it Black or I'll hex you!" James said, raising his eyebrows, although he didn't really mean it.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you both." Remus said as he collected his notes. "Perhaps if you had kept your eyes open you may have learned something new."

The four boys walked out of the classroom and into the corridor, they were met with a bustle of students scurrying to their next lesson. Unfortunately, for first years, the seventh years had their lessons at the same side of the castle as them, which meant that the small first years were drowned by the seventh year's height. This is why the four boys decided that it would be safe to be late for Transfiguration to avoid being crushed by the older pupils.

"Come on, Remy." Sirius smiled. "You'll give us your notes anyway?"

"Sirius Black. Don't you think for one second that you can flash me a smile and hope to get the notes that I took in that class. The class that you fell asleep in, if you want notes take them yourself." Remus huffed as he rushed away, his long legs carrying him down the stone corridor. It wasn't until he was out of sight that the three boys let out a breath.

"But he always gives us his notes?" Sirius asked curiously

"I think he's feeling used Sirius." James sighed looking at his feet as they began walking. Peter walked along side them both silently, not liking to be caught up in any rifts between the boys. "We do though. Kind of use him."

"Crap." Sirius swore. "I never really seen it in that way, he is my friend though, I love him-as a friend. Which you and Pete do to."

"Come on Sirius, if you've got someone breathing down your throat to copy their homework or notes every second or to get them to perform complicated spells for them. You'd be annoyed." James clicked his tongue. "But ultimately we do care about him," He flashed a look at Sirius and Sirius knew exactly what James was talking about. "We just need to make him see that we do care for him."

They approached their Transfigurations classroom, now here was a subject that everyone enjoyed. Opening the doors, they walked inside to be greeted by the stern eye of Professor McGonagall.

"And where have you three been?" She asked, her eyebrow permanently raised in a disapproving look. "You three boys are ten minutes late for my class," She moved between the desks towards them. "Perhaps I will transfigure you all into pocket watches, that way you may attend my class in time. Take a seat."

Peter gulped terrified that he was going to be given another detention, meanwhile James and Sirius had smiled on their face. Although neither one of them would admit it, Professor McGonagall was probably one of their most favourite teachers. And although Professor McGonagall would never admit it, James Potter and Sirius Black were two of her favourite pupils as well.

Remus was still ignoring the two boys, only talking to Peter. The class were currently trying to transfigure a candleholder into a bird; Remus had managed to make the holder sprout a beak and one wing. Peter on the other hand had made the holder sprout feathers all over it; Professor McGonagall had to give him another holder whilst she sorted out his previous one. James and Sirius were too busy talking to one another to concentrate on the task at hand.

"He seems pretty mad James, I don't know, he may never forgive us." James could hear the worry dripping from Sirius' voice; it wasn't unusual for Sirius to be oversensitive when it came to friends. After all, he genuinely cared for Remus and didn't want him to think that he used him in anyway.

"He will, we just need to give him sometime." James smiled a sad smile as he patted Sirius arm.

Remus continued to ignore James and Sirius for another day, spending every moment avoiding eye contact with them and talking to Peter only. And as much as Remus hated to admit it, Peter wasn't the best of company. It was that Friday at dinner, that Remus had enough; he couldn't handle listening to Peter talk about food for another day. As well as this, the full moon was set to rise tomorrow and he couldn't handle a worried James and Sirius on his back.

James and Sirius were stabbing their food with a fork when they noticed a pair of eyes set on them, they couldn't help but smile as this was the first time Remus had acknowledged them in a day. It wasn't until then, looking into his eyes they seen the dark circles around them

"I'm willing to forgive you both," Remus, sighed, as though even speaking was hurting him. "On one condition, you no longer ask to copy any of my notes or ask me for homework. I may make some exceptions."

"We promise Remus, we promise!" Sirius beamed widely, "We missed you, didn't we James?"

"We did, I can't have an intelligent conversation with Sirius here." He joked nudging Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah," Peter tried to chip in. "And all Remus did was try to have an intelligent conversation with me and I never understood any of it!" He laughed as he slapped Remus on the back, maybe a little too hard. What happened next seemed slow painfully, Remus' head collided with the table before him. His metal fork piercing the skin on his forehead, knocking him unconscious. Whereas most people would think that was melodramatic, it was in fact the weakness the full moon was causing Remus. It never used to take this toll on him, Hydrus put it down to puberty. The wolf was growing.

A distant voice was yelling, and then there was eerie silence.


End file.
